


Purr's Short Shorts

by PurrfecktlySinful



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BBQ Tacos, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Black Cherry, Blood, Blow Job, Boot Worship, Branding, Bukkake, Cherryberry - Freeform, Coercion, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drabbles, Edgeplay, Edgepuff, Exhibitionism, Fell being a cranky patient, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Gangbang, Glory Hole, HoneyKetchup, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, Kinktober, Knife Play, Leather Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Medical Play, Nurse - Freeform, Oral, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Papby, Papyrus in a nurse's uniform, Pet Play, Praise, Prostitution, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sanscest - Freeform, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Coercion, Shibari, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Sounding, Spanking, Strip Tease, Swapcest - Freeform, Swapfell, Talecest, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Toys, Underfell, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Xenophilia, awkward moments, cross dressing, drabbles with non con clearly marked, dubcon, edgeberry, fell wolves, honey BBQ, honeybbq, honeymustard - Freeform, its consentual tho, kustard - Freeform, maid outfits, master - Freeform, mirror play, papayaberry - Freeform, rape/non con, rebornswap, rope play, sansby - Freeform, slave - Freeform, spicy cinnabun, stoner bros, stonerbros - Freeform, therapist Papyrus, underswap - Freeform, various content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 64,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and really short works, often reposted from tumblr and inspired by art or other works I've seen there.</p><p>MOST OF THE SHIPS IN THESE DRABBLES WILL BE FONTCEST RELATED. However, since there are a couple of non-fontcest pairings present, to keep those who ship these pairings from having to sort through a mound of fontcest pieces they may not care for in search of the ones they want, the non-fontcest ships have been specifically marked in the chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Papyrus the Therapist

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, thank you and enjoy!
> 
> MY TUMBLR IS [HERE](http://purrfecktlysinful.tumblr.com)
> 
> First drabble based on a small piece of art done by Sanspar, original post can be found[ HERE](http://sanspar.tumblr.com/post/147782296459/papyrus-needs-to-be-my-therapist-because-every)

Sans slouched, lost in thought, picking idly at the fabric of the arm of the couch he sat on. The silence of the small room seemed impenetrable, with only the slow ticking of the wall clock punctuating the seconds as they passed without a word being spoken.

“YOU SEEM TO BE TROUBLED SANS…”

The voice broke Sans out of his reverie and he looked up almost as though startled. 

Across from him, on the other side of a mahogany table sat his therapist, Papyrus. The tall skeleton gazed at Sans through his glasses with open concern, notepad and pen resting idly in his hands, which in turn were resting in his lap. Two cups of steaming tea rested on the table between them, courtesy, Papyrus said, of a good friend and motivational speaker, Undyne, known for her bombastic and overpowering speeches. The tea was a special blend, consisting of golden flowers and various other calming herbs, and the pleasant odor of the blend filled the room. Papyrus always had a cup ready for each of them every time Sans came for a visit, claiming that a great therapist such as he was should do everything in his power to make sure Sans felt as comfortable during their sessions as possible.

And the funny thing was…it usually worked. From the moment he walked into the cozy little therapy room and laid eyes on its bright, positive owner, his heart had felt lighter. Rather than diving straight into his problems and picking them apart…trying to “fix” him…Papyrus had immediately launched into a conversation about how wonderful it was to meet another skeleton monster just like him. He then followed up by asking him all sorts of inane questions about where he was from, what his interests were and other trivialities from his day to day life.

It had caught Sans completely off guard.

And so, despite the fact that he had been to therapist after therapist, staring at face after face looking back at him like some problem that needed to be solved, he had finally started talking. He had started to open up to this rather eccentric skeleton that always greeted him with a smile and spoke to him as though he were a real person…as though he mattered.

It warmed his heart.

But not today.

“yeah, doc. been a real bad week.” Sans’ gaze wandered listlessly around the room, refusing to meet Papyrus’ eyes. “I, uh, don’t even know why I bothered comin’ in, really…”

Sans’ nightmares had returned—nightmares of frightening images and of loss, filling him with a sense of powerlessness and hopelessness that followed him into waking. He could never completely grasp what they were about, but he would always wake with a violent start and lay gasping, staring at the ceiling as his eye burned with the remnants of his agitated magic. Afterwards he would be filled with a horrible feeling of apathy, as though nothing he did ever made a difference. 

It was usually here that he would quit going to his appointments. After all, giving up was just so easy, especially for someone like him…lazy…useless… without a single person who gave a damn whether he lived on for another day or fell down like he knew he should…

And yet here he was, sitting in this achingly bright room looking at his radiantly positive therapist, coming up with excuses about why he shouldn’t be there. He shouldn’t have come here…he had no right to burden others with his problems and issues. He couldn’t bear the thought of being the one to bring a cloud to the sunshine that was Papyrus’ smile. Sans felt a pang of guilt in his soul as he continued to speak. 

“really, doc…I shouldn’t be wastin’ your time here…its not like you can help me or anything.” He began to stand, fully intending on walking out of the glaringly cheerful room and never coming back. “I don’t wanna bother you more than I already have…thank you for tryin’…”

As he was trying to rise, Sans was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Papyrus gazing at him sternly, their faces now only inches apart. Sans could feel himself flush under that intense look. Stars he was so close.

“NONSENSE!” Papyrus declared.

Sans, flustered at the sudden contact and firm response, lost his balance and tipped back onto the cushions, landing with an undignified “oof”. In two long strides, Papyrus made his way around the table and sat next to Sans on the couch, turning towards him with a determined look on his face. Startled, Sans scrambled back toward the far end of the couch, trying to put a more comfortable distance between them.

“w-what?” Sans croaked

“I SAID NONSENSE, SANS.” Papyrus stated matter of factly “YOU ARE NEVER A BOTHER TO ME.”

Sans soul shivered. He turned to look at Papyrus in disbelief.

“bullshit.” He said

“I BELIEVE WE DISCUSSED LANGUAGE ON YOUR FIRST VISIT HERE.” Papyrus reprimanded him.

“oh, uh…yeah, sorry.” he said, startled into apologizing, then he continued. “you don’t have to be nice to me, doc. I know I’m a burden…you shouldn’t have to deal with me…it’s not like you can do anything to help…”

“SANS.” Papyrus’ voice cut across his and Sans went quiet. Straightening in his seat, Papyrus raised one hand to his puffed-out chest, looking very proud of himself “OF COURSE I CAN HELP! I AM VERY GREAT AFTER ALL, AND NO ONE IS EVER BEYOND ASSISTANCE.”

Sans stared at Papyrus for a few moments, beyond words. Then, suddenly, he raised his hand to his mouth, breaking into a low chuckle that filled the room with it’s low melody. How could he not smile in the face of such confidence? When was the last time he had laughed? He honestly didn’t know.

Papyrus watched him, his expression softening visibly on seeing that Sans had once more relaxed. Reaching out, he took one of San’s hands in his own, giving it an encouraging squeeze as he smiled brightly at him.

“SANS. I KNOW SOMETIMES IT CAN BE HARD FEELING THIS WAY, AND I CAN’T CLAIM THAT I CAN MAKE THOSE FEELINGS GO AWAY OR EVEN THAT I’LL ALWAYS FULLY UNDERSTAND. BUT I BELIEVE IN YOU, AND I BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN DO BETTER, EVEN WHEN YOU DON’T THINK YOU CAN. I JUST HOPE THAT WHEN YOU FEEL THIS WAY YOU CAN TALK TO ME ABOUT IT. I’M SURE IT WILL HELP. THAT’S WHAT I’M HERE FOR, AFTER ALL.”

Sans looked at Papyrus, bathing in that warm smile that seemed to wash away all his troubles and leave him with a feeling of warm contentment and belonging. He searched for a response, something he could say to answer such a bold statement. He could only come up with one thing.

“doc, you are just too cool.”

He saw a warm dusting of orange color Papyrus’ cheeks, and Sans liked the way it looked on him. He could get used to that….

Papyrus quickly recovered.

“NYEH HEH HEH. OF COURSE I AM! AND NOW, AS THE GREAT THERAPIST PAPYRUS, I MUST ASK IF YOU ARE READY TO CONTINUE OUR SESSION?”

“yeah, doc, more ready than I’ve ever been.”


	2. Kinktober Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapcest, Papyrus wants to try something new in the bedroom.
> 
> Day 1 of Kink-tober: Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo behind on this, but I'm hoping to catch up. Had to finish another gift fic before I could really concentrate on these. I dunno If I'll be able to do them all or even do the ones I choose to well, but I'm gonna give it my best shot! >:-D

“are you sure you’re okay with this Sans?“ Papyrus asked as he slowly removed his fingers from where they had been working in and out of his brother’s tight entrance, fighting to keep his voice even. He had already let Sans know he wanted this, but now, in the moment, he didn’t want to sway him any more than necessary. Papyrus wanted him to do this because he wanted to… because he was comfortable with it, not just because his big brother asked him to.

Swallowing thickly, Papyrus held back, pumping himself idly as he waited for an answer, slicking his orange cock with a mix of precum and Sans’ fluids, which still coated his fingers. Fuck, he ached with the need to be inside his brother right now.

Laying on his front with his ass in the air, clutching a pillow beneath him, Sans turned to look at Papyrus. His face was flushed and full of an answering desire, his beautiful blue eyes flickering into little heart shapes in reaction to his magic. He made a small mewling noise as Papyrus withdrew, wiggling his hips in protest. The noise was like music to Papyrus’ ears, and he felt the shaft in his hand twitch at the sound.

“YES, I’M FINE… PLEASE, PAPY… DON’T STOP… “ Sans gasped

Papyrus rested a hand on his brother’s hip, feeling the magic that covered Sans’ pelvis beneath his palm. Sans didn’t always conjure a full set of ecto-parts; It took a level of control that went beyond the instinctual summoning of a cock or pussy (or otherwise) in response to their arousal. He enjoyed the warm, smooth texture of the solid magic, softer than bone, but still firm... pliant yet resistant beneath his fingers. He stroked the faux ass-cheek before giving it a firm squeeze, and Sans groaned in response, moving his hips back into the touch.

“you’re really sure?” he asked one more time

“PAPY… YES, PLEASE… I NEED YOU INSIDE ME...” the needy whine reached Papyrus’ ears, and it made him shiver with anticipation.

Slowly, carefully, he guided himself to Sans’ pussy and entered him, pushing past the wet folds and delighting in the keening moan he heard from his brother in response. The tight heat around him was addictive, and Papyrus knew he would never get enough of it no matter how many times they did this together.

“hell… Sans… so tight...” he growled.

He started slowly with low, shallow thrusts, wringing small, needy whimpers out of his brother that slowly built into louder gasps and moans as he built up a steady rhythm. Guiding Sans’ hips with one hand, his other traveled and explored all over his brother’s ecto-magic as he thrust, starting at the hips, traveling over the curve of one plump, soft cheek, down to the firmer thighs and then back up again. Papyrus could feel every contour of Sans’ slick wet pussy as he moved within him, the fuzzy haze of his arousal urging him to lose himself in the moment and just plow his brother into the mattress until they both reached their climax.

Now.

Drawing back his hand, he brought it back down and hit the blue flesh in front of him with a resounding ‘SMACK’.

Sans yelped, his eyes going wide with surprise and pain, the stricken magic tensing in response to the blow. Papyrus felt Sans’ walls clench around him in response, squeezing him as he continued to thrust evenly. The spot he had struck turned a deeper blue, likely some pseudo-physical response, much the same way regular flesh would redden under a similar impact.

Holy FUCK that felt good.

Wanting to feel that sensation again, Papyrus once more raised his hand and smacked his brother’s rump hard, again feeling Sans squeeze down on him, waves of pleasure rolling through him from the glorious friction. Sans shrieked in response to the second blow, trailing off into a keening wail and then a whimpering moan. He gripped the pillow below him tightly, his eye sockets filling with tears.

Oh stars…

Was it too much?

Papyrus paused for a moment, ceasing all movement and running his hand soothingly over the place he had hit. The area was warmer than the surrounding flesh, the magic beneath his hand buzzing faintly… another response to the spanking, no doubt.

“Sans… bro… are you ok? we can stop this anytime, you know? i’m fine with that…”

There was a brief silence while Papyrus once more waited for Sans to answer him… once more fought to restrain himself, half-hilted as he was in his brother’s glorious warmth. He wanted so badly to continue, but nothing was worth sacrificing Sans’ comfort. He could feel the smaller body trembling beneath him as Sans took quick, shuddering breaths and tried to compose himself, his face buried in his pillow.

Sans muttered something, but Papryus couldn’t make it out, muffled as it was by the plush fabric.

“what did you say? do you want to stop? I can’t hear you, Sans.”

Removing his face from the damp material, Sans turned his head and looked at Papyrus. Tears were still pooled in his eyes and the blue flush from earlier had deepened until his face was a gorgeous shade of teal.

“MORE… PAPY, PLEASE… I WANT MORE…” Sans breathed, shifting and moving his hips back, causing Papyrus to slide in deeper into him. Papyrus’ breath hitched and his soul fluttered, as much in response to his brother’s words as to the movement.

Holy Shit.

That went a lot better than he expected.

Papyrus chuckled. Sans was beautiful like this. No matter what they were doing, his brother was just too cool.

Papyrus would make sure he felt really good.

“alright, bro. I got you covered.”


	3. Kinktober Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus needs a favor from Sans.
> 
> Kinktober Day 2: Dirty Talk

“SANS, IS IT ALL RIGHT IF I TRY SOMETHING ON YOU?” Papyrus asked nervously from the kitchen door.

Sans didn’t even look up from the complex physics book he was reading at the table, though his smile twitched upwards a bit in response. It was the dating book again. It had to be. 

Papyrus had found the thing in the dump some weeks back. The cover was decorated with a series of red hearts and sparkles, with the title “THE ULTIMATE DATING GUIDE: WIN THE HEART OF YOUR TRUE LOVE!”. It was now his prized possession, and he spent hours pouring over it, learning about dating and how to use his “cool moves to impress and wow your date!”

And Sans had the pleasure of being his brother’s guinea pig… or was it guinea monster? Sans didn’t know.

What he DID know was that he found Papyrus’ antics to be absolutely adorable. So far, he had already presented Sans with flowers, a box of tiny cinnabunnies (chocolates were near-impossible to find in the underground, Papyrus had lamented), and he had even taken Sans on a “practice date” to Waterfall.

And if Sans pretended there was something more to it, no one needed to know.

Papyrus didn’t need to take him on a date to impress him after all, not when he was already smitten.

“sure, bro. lay it on me.” Sans said good-naturedly, wondering what his brother was going to try out next.

Sans jumped visibly as two long arms wrapped around him from behind, suddenly very conscious of the fact that Papyrus was now bent over and pressed against him, their skulls right next to each other. His brother’s bones were warm, and he smelled like clean snow and pasta sauce, with just a hint of the oil he used to calibrate his puzzles. Sans felt his face warm slightly and his breathing quicken at the close contact, his soul racing.

“SANS...”

Sans swallowed hard. He hoped Papyrus hadn’t noticed.

“uh, yeah, bro?”

Papyrus’ voice dropped into a low, murmuring rumble that vibrated pleasantly against Sans’ skull. In the part of his mind that wasn’t short-circuiting, Sans took a brief moment to appreciate that he didn’t know his brother could sound like that.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO ME, SANS?” Papyrus murmured.

Sans felt something like electricity race up his spine.

“uh…“ Sans responded, at a loss for words.

“YOU MAKE ME SO HOT, SANS.” Papyrus hummed “EVERY TIME I SEE YOU I WANT TO TOUCH YOU. EVERY TIME YOU’RE NEAR ME I WANT TO HOLD YOU CLOSE. EVERY TIME YOU HUG ME I WANT TO DO LEWD THINGS TO YOU.”

Sans could feel his face continue to heat up as his magic became agitated. The low buzz of Papyrus’ voice and the feel of his breath against the side of his skull was a soft tickle that sent prickling waves of pleasure over his skull and down his spine. Where had Papyrus learned to talk like this?

“Pap… uh… I…“ Sans fumbled, his voice growing hoarse. He clutched at the edge of the table hard to ground himself. He knew he should stop this… but it all felt so unreal… 

Papyrus ignored him and continued.

“I WANT ALL OF YOU SANS. I WANT TO TOUCH EVERY BONE ON YOUR BODY, TO FIND ALL OF THE PLACES THAT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD. SANS, YOU’RE ALWAYS SO CALM… I WANT TO SEE YOU COME UNDONE.” Papyrus’ grip around him became slightly tighter. Was Papyrus losing his nerve? Sans wondered. He assumption was proved wrong when he felt his brother nuzzle in closer to him, teeth brushing lightly against his temple. “WHENEVER I IMAGINE WHAT I WANT TO DO TO YOU, I GET SO AROUSED… YOU MAKE ME SO HARD.”

Sans eye lights had went dark and it felt like his soul stopped. Ohhh… Fuck. This wasn’t happening. It was like his darkest fantasies had become real. He could already feel his soul warming behind his sternum, and he prayed that the glow wouldn’t show through his white t-shirt.

“YOU MAKE ME SO HARD THAT I CAN’T HELP BUT TOUCH MYSELF, AND WHEN I DO, I’M THINKING OF YOU.” Papyrus was practically purring now… and was that a wisp of orange magic Sans saw out of the corner of his eye? “OF HOW YOUR BARE BONES WOULD FEEL AS I TOUCHED YOU, OF THE BEAUTIFUL NOISES YOU WOULD MAKE… OF HOW IT WOULD FEEL WHEN I’M INSIDE YOU…”

It wasn’t just Sans’ soul that was glowing anymore. His felt the mortification grow within him as his magic pooled in his pelvis, and he pressed his femurs together tightly in an attempt to hide the glowing tent. Oh, Stars no… Please don’t let Papyrus see it… If he noticed… he would hate him… This was just supposed to be practice, right? 

What kind of sicko gets turned on by his own brother?

“…AND WHEN I FINALLY CLIMAX, YOUR NAME IS THE ONE ON MY TONGUE. I CHANT IT LIKE A PRAYER AS I COME… MY BROTHER… MY BEAUTIFUL SANS…”

Sans was trembling now, unable to contain the shaking as a turbulent mix of lust and fear swirled in his soul, making him lightheaded. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck… What did it mean? What should he do? 

And suddenly, Papyrus was gone.

It took a moment for Sans to register that he was no longer there. He blinked, unseeing, at the jumble of words on the open page in front of him as his mind tried to stutter back to life. The rush of magic that filled his hearing slowly receded as coherent thought began to once more assert itself.

“WELL, THEN, BROTHER.” He could faintly hear Papyrus speaking through his daze “IT IS ABOUT TIME I GOT TO MY TRAINING WITH UNDYNE.”

The casual, bright… NORMAL way Papyrus spoke is what finally snapped Sans back to reality.

“wait!”

The chair clattered as Sans stood, the book he was reading falling from the table and hitting the floor with a loud thump. He turned to see Papyrus had stopped on his way out the door to stare back at him, a curious expression on his face.

“YES, SANS?” He asked.

Sans struggled to find the words.

“that… uh, just now… is that… something you learned from the dating book?” he stammered.

Papyrus’ eye ridges shot up in clear surprise and Sans saw a soft dusting of orange color his brother’s cheekbones.

“OH NO, SANS! I DID THAT BECAUSE I WANTED TO.” Papyrus answered bluntly.

Wait… what?

Sans felt the sense of unreality settle on him once more.

“you… wanted to?” Sans voice sounded weak. 

Papyrus laughed sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“NYEH HEH HEH. I FIGURED IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO GET YOU TO NOTICE. EVERYTHING ELSE I TRIED DIDN’T SEEM TO WORK.” He smiled winningly at Sans before looking down pointedly at the blue glow shining through the front of Sans shorts, then moving his gaze back up to look him in the eyes. Sans thought he could see the sparkle of mischief there. “IT SEEMS I HAVE HAD SOME SUCCESS IN MY APPROACH. I MAY HAVE TO BE MORE AGGRESSIVE GOING FORWARD.”

Sans’ jaw opened and closed a few times in response.

“OH, STARS! I’M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY TRAINING WITH UNDYNE!” Papyrus realized “I WILL SEE YOU LATER SANS. WE CAN TALK MORE ABOUT IT LATER WHEN I GET HOME, OKAY?”

Sans didn’t even know if Papyrus saw him nod dumbly as he charged out the front door.

I DID THAT BECAUSE I WANTED TO…

Sans sat back down in this chair with a thump, trying to process everything he had just heard, his face still burning.

I MAY HAVE TO BE MORE AGGRESSIVE MOVING FORWARD…

Oh, hell… Sans made a loud, incoherent noise and buried his face in his hands. His soul still fluttered like a caged bird in his chest ad he could still feel the throb of his arousal in his shorts.

He was going to have to take care of that.

And when Papyrus got home, they needed to have a long talk.

He didn’t even bother to pick up the book.


	4. Kinktober Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus wants a photo.
> 
> Kinktober Day 3: Public Sex - Honeymustard

“be quiet… unless you want someone to hear us?” Papyrus murmured in Red's’ ear.

Asshole.

Red stifled a particularly loud moan with the sleeve of his jacket, turning his face and biting down into the soft leather as Papyrus continued to thrust up into him, the sensation of being filled and emptied repeatedly driving him crazy.

It had started innocently enough. They had spent the day at the shopping center with Blue, buying necessities, clothing and watching the adorable skeleton gaze longingly at the many baubles and trinkets in the shop windows. At some point, Blue had left them to wait while he ducked into a home goods store. Waiting for him— and who knew HOW long he might take— they had become bored. 

The suggestion from Papyrus was innocuous enough; Take a picture together in the small, out of the way photo booth just over there. Red had scoffed at the absurdly prosaic idea and had put up the usual amount of fight and protest, but Papyrus had been insistent, guiding Red over to the nondescript machine while uttering reassurances that it ‘would only take a few moments’ and that it would ‘be a nice memory’.

The first thing Red had noticed as the door curtain had swung shut behind them was that it was just barely big enough for the two of them, with Papyrus’ tall, broad frame filling a good deal of the small space available. Red could feel Papyrus’ warmth next to him, pressed close and comforting, and he could detect the faint scent of tobacco which clung to his orange hoodie, making him feel slightly giddy.

They had jostled each other as they had tried to seat themselves comfortably on the tiny slab of wood. The jostling became elbowing and then good-natured shoving as they found there was no comfortable way to share the cursedly small bench… and then Red had yelped as he was unceremoniously plucked up by his armpits and placed in Papyrus’ lap. 

“what the fuck?” He had said, glaring at Papyrus.

“only makes sense, since we can’t both sit on the bench.” Papyrus had replied, and Red suddenly noticed the touch of orange that lit up his cheekbones. Then he felt it, nudging, firm and insistent against his tail bone…

Oh…

Well then.

Things had quickly descended after that as Papyrus’ hands began to wander, sliding up under his jacket and then his shirt, caressing and grazing over his ribs, licking and nibbling at his neck. Red gasped and sighed, trying his damndest not to be too loud as the pressing warmth of Papyrus’ arousal ground up into him from below, sending electric shivers up his spine and prompting his crimson magic to coalesce and form. He was already wet and dripping, turned on by the fact that just on the other side of the thin curtain he could hear the murmur of the crowd and the tinny of music drifting from the decades-old intercom. If someone decided they wanted to take a picture…

Oh, they’d discover a REAL kodak moment, all right…

And then their pants were down and he could feel Papyrus’ cock sliding between his folds, making himself slick on the liquid magic that was leaking from Red's’ pussy, teasing him with the promise of being entered. Red whined and shifted, trying to move his hips in the cramped space and awkward position he found himself in. Finally taking pity on him, Papyrus pressed against Red's’ back, moving him forward so that his hands were resting against the control console in front of them, his face inches away from the glass of the display monitor. He could see his reflection clearly in the glass, and heat rushed through his bones at the thought of watching his own face as Papyrus fucked him in the tiny booth. 

Adjusting his grip, Papyrus moved his hands back down to take firm hold of Red's’ pelvis. There was a brief pause while he lined himself up before he drove upwards, pulling Red's hips back at the same time and burying himself entirely within Red's’ magic.

Unable to muffle himself, Red let a startled cry escape him as he felt himself being stretched and filled by Papyrus’s cock. Oh fuck, how he had needed that heat within him again. It just felt so fucking GOOD.

Papyrus stopped.

Red whimpered… he wanted more… what the hell was Papyrus doing?

“do you want someone to find us?” he hissed in Red's’ ear. “if you can’t stay quiet i’ll have to stop…”

Oh, stars, no… Red felt desperation well up within his soul. He didn’t know what he’d do if Papyrus stopped now. He could feel his walls adjusting, molding to Papyrus’ magic as they remained motionless, desperate for the friction of movement.

He almost begged. “please fuck me… please break me… please make me yours…” the words were on his tongue… but he knew if he said anything he wouldn’t be able to be quiet about it. He could still hear the rush of the midday shoppers just outside. If they were discovered here… If someone found them… If Blue found them…

His soul raced, magic tensing at the thought. Behind him, he heard Papyrus’ breath hitch as Red's’ gripped him more tightly, followed by a breathy chuckle. 

“i see you’re enjoying this… damn, you’re so wet.” Papyrus’ said, and Red could hear the tension as he restrained himself “i’m going to start moving again… don’t forget—”

Papyrus’ tone dropped lower… growling and full of desire.

“not.

a.

sound.”

All Red could do was nod wordlessly.

********************

Blue practically skipped up to where Red and his brother were waiting, his arms laden with shopping bags. The shopping trip had been a GREAT success! As he approached he could see his brother and Red were embroiled in deep discussion, consternation written all over both of their faces.

“well you should have been more careful…” Papyrus snapped lowly.

“how the fuck was i supposed to know it was a touch screen! hell, even if i knew, is bone even supposed to WORK on those things!?” Red bit back.

“ARE YOU TWO ALL RIGHT?” Blue asked

They both startled, looking guilty. Blue’s eyes narrowed. They were up to something.

Papyrus was the first to respond.

“nah, bro… everything’s fine.” he urged. “right, Red?”

Red jammed his hands into his pockets, his eyes sliding off to the side, suddenly interested in a discarded gum wrapper on the sidewalk.

“yeah… fuckin’ PEACHY.” he grumped.

Blue stared at them both a moment longer before deciding to let it go. He didn’t even bother to correct Red about his language. It wouldn’t do to argue here. Some things just WEREN’T done in public.

“WELL THATS GOOD THEN… HERE!” Blue shoved some of the boxes and shopping bags at them “COULD YOU CARRY SOME OF THESE, PLEASE?”

Surprised at the burden Blue had suddenly foisted upon them, Red and Papyrus both fumbled to take the packages.

“YOU TWO GO ON AHEAD TO THE CAR. I’LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU.”

“sure thing, bro.” Papyrus said amiably, Red grumbling at his side.

As they turned and started to walk away, Blue noticed something on the ground. It was a long-ish slip of paper, laying white-side-up.

Curious, Blue bent over and picked the strip of paper up. The face down side was glossy, and Blue realized it was photo paper. Oh, so this was one of those photo things he had head about, the kind you can take in small booths scattered around the mall! It must have dropped out of Red's’ pocket when he grabbed the shopping bags from Blue. How cute! They had taken a picture together while he was in the store!

Curious Blue turned the paper over.

OH!

Blue blushed, his whole skull turning a deep shade of blue.

Oh, stars…

His eyes flicked from the photos in his hand, to the retreating backs of Red and Papyrus, and then back to the photos. Then he quietly tucked the strip of pictures into one of his own pockets.

They were DEFINITELY going to have a talk about this once they got home.


	5. Kinktober Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue has a new and overwhelming experience.
> 
> Day 4 of Kinktober: Bukkake
> 
> What in the HELL did I just write... (O///O;)

Blue had been so anxious when his brother had brought the idea to him. It seemed like too much at once, embarrassing and impossible. In a word, he was scared. It had taken much coaxing from Swap for Blue to finally agree to give it a shot.

“it’ll be okay, bro. remember, we all love you.” His brother had murmured to him as he hugged Blue to reassure him.

When he had been brought to the others, he could barely squeak a hello, and his soul felt like it had been tied in a knot. He could feel them staring at him even as they greeted him as they always did, with friendly smiles and laughs.

But his brother had been right.

They had been so gentle with him.

Blue didn’t know why he had ever been nervous.

He was beyond nerves now, his entire body merely a tuning rod for the magic that raced through him in his arousal. Shivering and shaking with pleasure, he was touched, caressed and filled from every conceivable angle in every imaginable position. He had lost track of who was where… which faces were above him or below him… whose cock was in his mouth as he moved his tongue and bobbed his head, tasting the exhilarating mix of their magic…sweet and spicy and earthy. Orange, red and even blue mingling together within him… they all had their turn, they all gave him the attention and devotion he craved. Thrusting up from below or in from behind, fingers dancing over his ribs and pelvis, stroking his spine. He could feel every touch, every graze and stroke and grind, the sensations reverberating through his tiny frame.

How many times had he come?

How many times had their magic filled him?

He didn’t know anymore.

“ARE YOU SURE HE… HAH… IS ALL RIGHT?” Blue could faintly hear someone speaking, the concern evident in his voice. He felt his soul swell… His best friend cared for him so much…

“OF COURSE… HNG… HE IS… HE KNOWS THE SAFE WORD… AH… FUCK!”

Blue felt someone come and then pull out of him from behind, fluids dribbling down the inside of his legs, only to be replaced by someone else. Blue keened around the cock in his mouth as he felt himself being entered again before whoever it was began to drive steadily into him.

“heh… and look at him…” another voice, low and deceptively laid back “he’s taking us all so well, bro.”

“YES… MMM… HE IS VERY GREAT! HE IS DOING VERY WELL…”

The monster fucking him from below began to lick and nibble at his neck and clavicle, hands once more roving over his body reverently, teasing at every sensitive spot. They had been given plenty of time to learn about those.

“and do you fuckin’ hear him? nah… he’s loving every minute” Someone else growled.

“that’s my bro…” Sans felt a gentle hand on the top of his skull. “did you know you’re beautiful like this, Blue?”

Blue’s mouth was emptied and he had a moment to gasp wetly as drool and cum dribbled down his chin. Then someone else was before him, red cock bobbing in front of him enticingly. Blue flicked his gaze upward… sharp smile… intense red eyes that sucked you in and held you there… was there a gold tooth? A cracked eye? Blue’s vision had gone hazy and he couldn’t tell. Hands cupped the back of his skull as he was guided to take in the glowing member, its heat pressing against his conjured tongue. The grip was firm and insistent, but surprisingly gentle considering whichever of the two this had to be.

“there you go… oh fuck you feel so good Blue…”

“mnnaahhh… as much… hmm… as i hate to say it… i think he’s reached his limit.” a lazy voice, one he knew very well… barely audible through the magic rushing in his ears.

He was right, Blue could feel the tired ache in his bones, barely noticeable but still there under the blanket of ecstasy that rolled through him. He wouldn’t be able to take much more. But there was something else Blue wanted. They had filled him up so much on the inside… 

He made a sign with his hand. 

The cock in his mouth withdrew, and immediately Swap was in front of him, the familiar face creased with concern.

“do you need something, Blue? are you all right?”

Blue nodded, trying to focus on those drooping eyes, now swirling orange with barely controlled lust. He gave a few shuddering breaths, trying to pull his thoughts together enough to voice what he wanted.

“NOT INSIDE…” He breathed “I WANT… YOU TO COVER ME…” his words trailed off as the blue flush on his skull darkened. How ironic, even in this situation, he was still too embarrassed to tell him…

A look of understanding lit Swap’s face and his own blush deepened as well. Someone else must have caught on, because Blue heard a low whistle from somewhere.

“holy fuck that is hot.” Someone rasped.

Swap smiled gently at blue. 

“sure thing, bro. just a little more, ok? we wanna make you feel good one more time.”

Then he was gone and he was filled again, front and behind and under, his body rocking into them as they thrust into him, his magic once more singing in pleasure at the friction and the pressure. Each of his hands were guided up until they were around two throbbing orange members, and he pumped them, feeling the slick on his hands aiding his movements. He could hear the others too, moans and gasps and swears filling the room, a symphony of desire all focused on him and him alone. The sensations and sounds… the touches and tastes… even the musky smell of sex that now permeated the air around them all fueled the coiling band inside him, pushing him closer and closer towards the edge…

He came hard, his overstimulated body shaking so violently his bones rattled as his mind whited out in bliss. All of his strength left him and he slumped, spent, into the arms of the monster below him. He felt as each of them withdraw from him, and even the monster beneath him gently shifted him over and onto the blanket they had laid down on the floor before kneeling next to him. They surrounded him and he heard the wet sounds as they stroked themselves to completion, and felt a deep satisfaction as, one by one, they cried out as they also came, coating him in their magic. Warm, wet and sticky, it tingled wherever it came into contact with his bones. Face, ribs, pelvis… every inch of him was covered in a rainbow of blue, red and orange fluids which trickled along his bones, dripping and joining with the wet spots already dappled the blanket beneath him.

There were a few long moments where all that could be heard were the sounds of monsters gasping, trying to catch their breath. Sans trembled on the blanket, small aftershocks still running over him in waves from both his pelvis and soul. He lifted a hand and looked at it blearily, admiring the colors as they ran and bled into one another before bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking them in satisfaction.

“OH MY…” 

“damn, Boss, he’s gonna give me a nosebleed…”

Someone knelt beside him. It was Swap.

“hey bro.” he said gently “you, uh, okay?”

Blue nodded, he could already feel the tired ache in his bones becoming more prominent, his eyelids beginning to droop.

“YES, PAPY… I’M FINE.” He murmured sleepily.

Blue barely registered it as he was gently lifted, having just enough presence of mind to loop his arms around his brother’s neck.

“you did so well, Blue. I’m so proud of you” The murmured praises warmed and calmed him. It felt so good just to melt into his brother, enjoying the warmth and the soft pulsing of his soul. “let’s get you cleaned up, ok?”

But there was no response. Blue had already fallen asleep, a soft smile on his face.


	6. Kinktober Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell loses a bet
> 
> Kinktober Day 5 - Humiliation - Fellcest x US!Papyrus

Fell really had only two questions on his mind as he sat, fuming, on the bed in Swap’s room.

First, Where in the hell did that lazy asshole get clothing like this?

And Second, What in the HELL had made him think it was a good idea to make a bet with the stupid fuck?

Well, in his defense, he may have been a bit drunk.

But he had made a bet… And he had lost that bet… and his honor bound him so that he had to follow through on his word. He now had to do whatever Swap told him to for the rest of the evening.

For the first time in his life, he considered telling his honor to go fuck itself.

It was because of his thrice-damned honor that he now sat on Swap’s mattress—for once made up with a clean blanket—looking like a silk and lace shop had thrown up on him.

To it’s credit, the dress was actually quite comfortable. Made from red silk with ebony lace trim, it hugged Fell’s frame in all the right places, as though it had been custom tailored for him. Fell smirked as he considered who might have modeled the dress for alterations. He would have to ask Swap about that later.

What was galling was that the thing was practically exploding with ruffles and lace. The skirt had multiple layers that puffed out around his legs, making it difficult to move quickly or with any kind of accuracy. Even the lacy arms were puffed slightly. Finally, the black silk stockings that were on his legs felt odd and clingy.

He looked foolish.

He couldn’t move right.

In a word…

He HATED it!

“you finished?” Swap called, cracking the door from the outside and tapping lightly.

NOW he wanted to be courteous? Fell decided to answer him with an angry snort.

Taking Fell’s answer as a yes, Swap stepped into the room. When his gaze came to rest on Fell he gave a low whistle of appreciation. Feeling his face heat up and his non-existent stomach churn, Fell looked away, glaring angrily at the trash tornado in the far corner of the room.

“aw. don’t be like that.” Swap cajoled. Fell could hear the leer in his voice, making his soul clench tighter. He hated this so much. His counterpart gave an appreciative hum. “i’ll be honest with you, you look absolutely stunning in that dress.”

Wandering over to the desk, Swap grabbed the chair and pulled it over near the bedside and sat in it. He remained there for some time, elbows resting on his knees as he stared intensely at Fell, no doubt drinking in the sight of the bedecked skeleton sitting on his bed.

Fell’s hands clutched at the fluttery fabric in his lap. He just wanted this stupid bet to be over and done with already.

“HAVE YOU HAD YOUR FUN YET?” Fell growled “IT’S ABOUT TIME I GOT HOME. SANS IS WAITING FOR ME.” He began to move toward the edge of the bed.

“we’re not done yet.” Swap said quietly. Fell froze. What now?

Swap continued

“your second order for the evening is you are not allowed to get off that bed.” Swap said evenly “no matter what happens.”

What the hell kind of instruction was that?

Fell barely had time to process this when Swap suddenly turned back to the door.

“Okay! You can come in now!” Swap called.

Wait… What?

A short, stocky figure sauntered into the room, hands jammed into the pockets of his leather jacket. Red eye lights wandered the room till they locked onto on Fell, the eye ridges shooting up as their owner smirked, one gold tooth glinting in the dim light.

“fuck, Boss. lookin’ good!”

Papyrus’s soul lurched.

Oh fuck.

It was Sans.

That was when the panic set in. Fell’s eye lights narrowed into tiny pinpricks and he could feel himself begin to tremble. It was only because of his tight control that he didn’t launch himself out of bed and through the nearest window to escape.

Sans couldn’t see him like this.

He looked so foolish… so WEAK.

Completely mortified to have his brother see him this way, Fell clenched his fists even tighter around the fabric of the dress, nearly ripping the delicate cloth. He shot a furious, betrayed look at Swap, who just looked back at him with a smug grin.

“you did a good job picking it out, Sans.” Swap stated. “It looks lovely on him. the lace was a nice touch.”

Fell eyes flicked to Sans in astonishment. He did what?! His brother rubbed at the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

“uh, yeah… thought the color would bring out his eyes…” Fell felt his face burn hotter at Sans’ words. “the stockings really show off his legs. heh. Boss has got some killer legs.”

“really?” Swap hummed, giving Fell an appraising look. Fell seethed, furious that they were talking about him as though he wasn’t there. He also didn’t like the look that Swap was giving him, it made him anxious. The Great and Terrible Papyrus was not supposed to feel anxious.

“yeah, they’re really nice.” Sans affirmed.

“well then, let’s have him show us.” Papyrus decided “Fell, I need you to lift your skirt for us.”

Fell felt a cold numbness wash over him as his soul thumped. He ground his teeth, trying to will himself to say no. To tell them both to go to hell. 

But he had agreed to the bet. He was too proud to back down.

Slowly, painfully, Fell began to pull at the skirts of the dress. He could feel the hem of the fabric inching up bit by bit, revealing the exposed bone above the stockings. Once more he tried to look away, his face red with embarrassment. His magic was also beginning to react to his emotions… 

“that’s no fun.” Sans groused.

“Fell, look at us.” Swap commanded softly.

Fell hated that. He hated how every order Swap gave came out soft and gentle, as though he had a fucking choice. 

Fell slowly turned back to them to find them both staring at him in rapt attention. Sans was more obvious about it, his eye lights flicking between Fell’s exposed legs and his face. Fell could already notice a glowing bulge forming under Sans’ pants. Swap merely watched him in half-lidded interest, an amused smirk on his face. Their stares were unsettling, and his own magic was now responding in a very disconcerting way.

After exposing a good portion of his femurs, Fell paused.

“did I tell you to stop?” Swap asked idly.

With a growl of frustration, Fell continued, the fabric slowly traveling up further, to the tops of his thigh bones, and then— 

“he’s wearing them.” Sans breathed, referring to the lacy black panties that just barely covered Fell’s pelvis.

“yup.” Swap confirmed.

“and… holy shit, Boss. are you getting off on this?” Sans asked in amazement.

Under the silky lace underwear, Fell’s magic had gathered and formed, coalescing into a glowing red pussy. It was already becoming wet, the black fabric in the crotch of the underwear dark with his fluids.

Fell thought that if he were going to spontaneously dust, now would be a good time.


	7. Kinktober Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus disappears, Sans goes looking for him.
> 
> This is a longer drabble because apparently I can't restrain myself when I write this freaking AU. X-D
> 
> Day 6 - Size Difference - Rebornswap (Angel!Sans x CS Demon!Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: In the Reborntale universe, a demon can consume a human soul to become more powerful. This has a number of effects, the primary one being a marked increase body and wing size. Also, Demon wings are super sensitive, and can be considered an erogenous zone for many.

When Sans found Papyrus, he could tell something was wrong. 

Well, to be fair, he knew something was wrong when the demon had disappeared for nearly two days. They had always been together since they were reborn, rarely separated for more than a few hours. Despite the fact that Sans was an angel, he had grown attached to the lazy demon. 

They had become friends.

They had become lovers.

Even after Papyrus had consumed a human soul—though it had hurt Sans terribly—they had still found a way to mend their relationship.

So when, without any notice, papyrus had disappeared, Sans had gone frantic searching for him, exploring the entire underground trying to find him.

What if he had been hurt?

Oh, stars. What if he had been perished?

Sans was near tears at the thought.

He had finally detected the demon’s presence and located him at the end of a seldom-used tunnel at the edge of Waterfall.

He was crouched with his back to the entrance, and Sans could see that he was trembling, his enormous wings quivering in the light of the echo flowers. His tail, the most expressive part of him, was curled tightly around his feet, the tip beating an agitated staccato against the cave floor.

“PAPYRUS?” Sans called, his pale blue wings fluttering with anxiety. Papyrus jumped at the sound of his voice. “PAPY, ARE YOU OKAY?”

“you shouldn’t have come here, Sans.” Papyrus answered, his voice low and tight with tension. “it’s not safe to be around me right now.”

That was when Sans noticed. A spicy sweet smell, with a hint of musk, that hit him hard in the face, making his magic warm and his soul race.

“PAPYRUS… ARE YOU IN HEAT?” 

Papyrus flinched again, his tail twitching. After a pause, he nodded.

Sans felt his soul go out to the poor demon. He had experienced heat before… Where it felt like his soul was about to burst and his bones yearned so badly for the touch of another that even the feeling of his own clothing was almost too much to bear. Where the heat built and built with nothing to quench it until it was near painful. 

Sans was lucky. When he had gone into heat, Papyrus had been there to help him.

So why was Papyrus hiding from him now?

Sans began to approach, taking one careful step at a time.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME, PAPYRUS… I CAN HELP…”

As Sans got closer, the scent of Papyrus’ heat grew stronger, drawing him in, making his soul flutter and his mind go a bit fuzzy, as though he was half in a trance. His magic was also reacting, and if it weren’t for the fact that he was so focused on Papyrus, he would have been embarrassed to feel it coalesce and form beneath his pants. Stars above, was this how HIS heat had affected Papyrus? 

“i don’t think you should…” Papyrus muttered. He was still staring resolutely at the wall, though Sans could tell it was taking every ounce of his restraint to remain where he was. “i… don’t think i can be gentle this time Sans…”

Sans was close now, and he was once more awed at how big Papyrus was. When they had first met, Papyrus was already considerably taller than he was, but since consuming a human soul, he had become so much larger. Even crouching as he was, Sans’ head only came up to the demon’s wings. Sans felt a shiver run over his bones.

“I WANT TO HELP.” Sans reassured him. “I REALLY WANT TO… PAPY, PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU…” As he spoke, he reached out and stroked the large, leathery wing in front of him.

Sans heard Papyrus utter a deep, resonant groan and felt a tremor run over the demon’s body as he touched him.

Everything after that happened so quickly.

Papyrus turned his head to look at Sans, and the intense, feral look in his eyes startled the angel so badly that he yelped, wings fluffing to twice their size in fright. Losing his balance, he fell backwards, landing on his rump and scrambling backwards a short distance.

Moving with unnatural speed, Papyrus pivoted the rest of the way around and lunged, grabbing Sans by the leg before he could get out of reach. Claws scraped against bare rock as he scrabbled closer to the angel, his large frame dwarfing the smaller monster beneath him. 

Sans felt himself lifted half off of the floor by one leg as Papyrus used his other hand to tear at his pants, decimating the fabric and exposing the bare pelvis beneath. He stared hungrily at the mound that had formed between Sans’ legs, already wet in response to the scent of his heat. 

Sans saw Papyrus lick his teeth and, despite the undercurrent of fear that ran through his bones, shuddered with desire.

Before Sans could prepare himself, Papyrus leaned in and plunged his hot, orange tongue into Sans’ entrance, diving fast and deep. Sans keened as he felt the wet, wriggling heat explore within him pressing at his walls and mapping out every contour. The sensations made him squirm, his hips bucking in midair even as his wing beat against the ground under his back. It was so much so quickly… Sans mind spun and it struggled to catch up with his body, waves of hot pleasure coursing through his bones as Papyrus greedily lapped between his folds. Papyrus growled lowly and the vibration ran along his tongue and through Sans pussy just as sharp teeth brushed against the angel’s clit.

Sans cried out as he came, his back arching and his wings straining as he was wracked with bliss. His body clamped down hard on the tongue inside him, coating it and Papyrus’ teeth with his release. Momentarily spent, Sans went limp in the demon’s grip, gasping and whimpering as small aftershocks pulsed through him. 

“you taste so good… my Sans… my angel…”

He felt Papyrus lower him until his pelvis was once again resting on the floor. The cold stone against his tail bone made him shiver, grounding him as he came down from his high. 

Vaguely he thought he heard a zipping sound and the rustle of fabric. Then those two large hands were on him again, grasping him around the ribs and lifting him into the air. Sans remained slack,his mussed wings drooping behind him, mind still hazy from his orgasm and the overwhelming, intoxicating scent that surrounded him.

It was only when he felt something hot nudge him from below that he bothered to process what was going on around him.

Papyrus was seated with his long legs crossed loosely, holding Sans suspended in the air in front of him. His eyes were still burning with the magic of his heat and his gaze seemed to be devouring Sans, drinking in every detail of the angel in front of him. Sans felt his soul pulse under that scrutiny and his face heated up, his blush traveling across his face and up onto his skull.

Then he looked down, and he felt his soul clench tight with fear.

Papyrus was so much bigger than he was, but he was always so gentle with Sans, always considerate of what the angel could handle. Whenever they had sex, he alway adjusted himself so that Sans could take him easily…

Not this time.

Sans stared at the enormous cock below him, glowing orange and dribbling with precum. Oh no… Papyrus couldn’t control his magic during his heat… This was why he was being held here, poised just above the throbbing member, its tip pressing against his folds.

He looked up at papyrus in panic.

“PAPY… IT’S TOO BIG… IT WON’T FIT…” he pleaded, beginning struggle, wings beating uselessly at the air. His hands reached out, desperately clutching at and tangling in the loose fabric of the orange hoodie Papyrus always wore.

“shhh…” Papyrus murmured, and Sans could see in his eyes that he was too far gone in his heat to control himself anymore. Sans ceased struggling as the demon leaned in, burying his head in Sans’ neck, running his long tongue over the exposed vertebrae just above his blue scarf, curling it around the fragile bones. Sans moaned as he felt it trace a hot wet line up and then along his jaw before he found himself looking into Papyrus’ eyes, glowing and swirling with lust. “you’ll be alright… i know you can handle it… after all you promised to help.”

That’s right.

He had promised.

He loved Papyrus.

He would do anything for him.

Still trembling, Sans gave a shaky nod.

“good boy.” Papyrus hummed , his voice dropping again into a low rumble. He kissed Sans, and the angel opened up to him, allowing Papyrus to press in… to fill his mouth and explore, their magic tangling and sparking together, blue twisting around orange. Sans adored the taste of him, earthy and sharp, and he thought he could detect the slight sweetness of his own release there as well, their flavors mingling on his tongue.

As they kissed, Sans felt himself being lowered as Papyrus shifted his hips upward. He groaned into the kiss as felt himself being breached, his walls stretching as Papyrus entered him, filling him with his pulsing magic. More and more the pressure increased as bit by bit Sans took him in, his magic expanding almost painfully in an attempt to accommodate the over-sized member. Tears pricked at the corners of Sans eyes and a low whine escaped him as the sensation became almost overwhelming… Oh stars… Too much… It was too much…

Then suddenly Papyrus stopped, breaking the kiss and looking down for a moment before returning his gaze to Sans’ face.

“you feel so good, Sans.” he said “i knew you could do it.”

looking downward, Sans was stunned to find that Papyrus was right. Now fully seated, he could see where they were joined together, Papyrus’ orange magic—coated by his blue—filling him to the brim, brushing against his pubis in front and coccyx behind, occupying most his pelvic cavity. His magic still burned from the stretch, the encased cock reaching up nearly to his bottom-most ribs. Sans gasped as he felt his magic ripple, tightening around the cock inside it and sending a wave of pleasure running across his small frame. He heard Papyrus’ breath hitch in response.

“Sans… i can’t anymore… gotta move…”

“OKAY, PAPY” Sans breathed, his entire body shuddering from the sensation of being so completely and totally filled.

Sans gave a shout as he was suddenly lifted and then rammed back down onto Papyrus’ magic, feeling himself being stretched once more to his limit. Papyrus repeated the action over and over, building into a steady rhythm, thrusting upward as he guided Sans down, impaling him over and over again on his engorged member. As they moved together, Sans felt the burning sensation slowly give way to ripples, and then waves of pleasure, aided by the slick of their mixing fluids and Sans’ adjusting magic. His short, frantic cries became longer, turning into loud moans as he felt Papyrus drive into him, sending shocks of ecstasy through his body.

He could feel the pulse of Papyrus’ magic within him.

He could feel each movement press against the inner walls of his pelvis, sending sparks of electricity up his spine.

He could hear Papyrus moaning and gasping, calling out to him, claiming him every with every thrust.

“oh fuck… 

Sans… 

so good… 

mine… 

my cute angel…”

And even as Sans felt he might break and perish from the pleasure, Papyrus’ thrusts become uneven, his hips stuttering as he neared his climax.

Papyrus came hard, bellowing in Sans’ ear as he drove deep into the angel and filled him with his release. The feel of Papyrus’ magic within him pushed Sans over the edge as well and he came for a second time, his mind blanking as his magic clenched around Papyrus’ cock and milked him dry.

Completely drained, Sans Slumped forward into the soft fabric of Papyrus’ hoodie, feeling strong arms wrap around him. A low rumbling surrounded him, reverberating from the demon’s chest, soothing and comforting, and Sans felt gentle hands pet his wings. As he drifted into sleep, only one thought remained in his mind.

“I LOVE YOU, PAPYRUS.” he murmured.


	8. Kinktober Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wants to be filled.
> 
> Since people seemed to enjoy this rare pair in Unmannerly, I figured they should get an encore. 8D
> 
> Day 6 - Creampie - Spicy Cinnabun (UF!Sans x UT!Papyrus)

Red moaned loudly as Papyrus fucked him, filling and stretching him with his pulsing magic, pleasure running like electricity over Red’s bones. It was nothing like he was used to—a slower, steadier, gentler pace than the hard, fast fucking he was used to in his own universe. Not that it was a bad thing.

As a matter of fact it felt fucking amazing.

He would never have expected that his brother’s persnickety, polite, if somewhat enthusiastic double would have been so capable in bed.

They were both already close. Red felt the building ecstasy of his own impending climax racing through his bones coiling ever more tightly.Papyrus’ cock pulsed within him, a sure sign that he also was reaching his limit.

“AH… RED…” Papyrus gasped.”ALMOST… JUST A BIT MORE…”

Red growled as Papyrus’ magic once more drove deep, rubbing against his most sensitive spots. His hands clutched desperately at the blankets above him, his body writhing with pleasure. Their eyes met, and Red’s soul fluttered as he watched Papyrus pant and groan above him, thrusting harder as Red’s cries grew louder. 

“fuck… yes… that’s right Pap… give it to me… i want you to fill me… please fill me with your cum!” Red chanted as his mind spun, all his focus honed in on the sliding friction of Papyrus inside him, large and hot, making his bones sing and his magic dance. Wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist, Red drew him in, urging him to go faster and thrust deeper. 

With a final shout, Red orgasmed, his vision going white as waves of electric pleasure arced through his bones. His passage convulsed around the cock within him, pulling it in as Papyrus continued to move, riding through Red’s climax before tipping over the edge himself.

“OH STARS! RED!”

Red felt Papyrus’ magic fill him, a hot spurting that hit the deepest parts of him as he fell back, spent, still shuddering from his climax. It was so good, feeling that wet warmth inside him, leaving him with a sense of fulfilled satisfaction even as he felt Papyrus withdraw from him. His walls continued to twitch from the aftershocks that pulsed through his bones, pressing in on the release within him, pushing some of the liquid out of him and onto the bed below them, likely staining the sheets.

Contented, he felts a pleasant lethargy settle in his bones, and he began to drift into sleep— 

Only to be jerked awake, Papyrus shaking him gently.

“what the fuck?” Sans snapped sleepily, glaring. He could still feel the pleasant weight of Papyrus’ release warming his core, and he wanted to enjoy that sensation as he dozed off… He just wanted to sleep, damnit.

“RED, YOU CAN’T SLEEP YET. WE HAVE TO CLEAN YOU UP.” Papyrus urged.

“plenty of time in the mornin’” he grumbled, turning over and grabbing a pillow to wrap himself around. He felt another warm trickle along his femur as the movement spilled more of Papyrus’ magic from his entrance and onto his leg. Oh Stars! Papyrus had made him so full! Red hummed happily as he tried again to fall asleep.

“COME ON, RED. GET UP!” Papyrus said once more. Red could hear the frustration seeping into his tone.

Well good for him.

“Go ‘way.” he mumbled.

He yelped, his eyes snapping open as he felt Papyrus suddenly grab him by the knees and flip him over onto his back. Furious, Red shot him a murderous look which quickly died when he saw the deadly serious expression on Papyrus’ face.

Fuck. When he did that he looked just like— 

Firmly, but not enough to hurt him, Papyrus forced Reds legs apart, exposing him fully. Sputtering, Red blushed furiously at the undignified way he was being treated. What the hell was his problem already!?

Papyrus looked down between Red’s legs for a moment before looking back up at him. 

“LOOK AT YOU. YOU’RE A MESS. IT’S DRIBBLING EVERYWHERE.” Papyrus accused. Feeling embarrassment wash over him, Red glared at Papyrus over the pillow he still clutched to his front.

“fuck you.” he growled.

Arching an eye ridge, Papyrus reached down with one hand, and Red felt his finger slide up against the folds of his pussy, still oversensitive from their earlier activities. Red whimpered at the touch, shivering as small shocks traveled up his bones. He saw Papyrus raise his hand back up and display the soiled digit between them. It was slicked with the red and orange of their combined release, glistening faintly in the low lighting of the room.

“LOOK AT THIS.” Papyrus insisted “YOU SHOULDN’T REMAIN LIKE THIS. YOU NEED TO WASH UP.”

“make me.” Red snapped back.

He almost kicked himself. He just couldn’t control his mouth, could he? 

A look of irritated consternation crossed Papyrus’ face for a few moments as he first stared into Red’s face and then once more surveyed the mess between his legs. Red hoped for a brief moment that maybe Papyrus would give up… would just let him pass the fuck out and take care of himself in the morning.

The irritated look on Papyrus’ face slowly changed to a look of speculative consideration.

He looked back up at Red. 

Red didn’t know that Papyrus could smirk like that.

“IF YOU WON’T GET UP AND CLEAN THIS MESS.” Papyrus mused “THEN I GUESS I’LL HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF IT MYSELF.”

“wha—aaah~~” 

Leaning over Papyrus laved a wet path up the inside of Red’s femur using his tongue, carefully cleaning their mess off of the smooth bone. Red gasped from the contact. His magic was still on fire from his orgasm and even the barest of touches sent shudders over his small frame. He wiggled, clutching the pillow in his arms and whimpering softly.

After giving careful attention to inside of his legs, Papyrus dipped down, his tongue snaking out and pressing between the folds of Red’s mound, licking a stripe right up the center of his slit and brushing against the oversensitive clit. Another sharp lance of pleasure shot up Red’s spine and he yelped, burying his face in the pillow as he tried to muffle himself.

There was a pause.

Breathing heavily, Red raised his head form the plush fabric in his arms.

Papyrus was staring at him, his teeth covered with a multicolored smattering of red and orange. he watched as Papyrus licked the mess off his teeth, humming appreciatively at the taste.

“DON’T WORRY RED.” he murmured, his voice low with promise. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SURE YOU’RE ALL CLEANED UP BEFORE I’M DONE.”

Red groaned as the words sent a shiver up his spine. What had he gotten himself into?

Him and his big fat mouth.


	9. Kinktober Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus wears the pants in the relationship
> 
> Day 8 - Leather - Fellcest

Damn he loved it when Boss wore these pants. 

Made of fine, soft leather, they clung to him in all the right places, clinging to his femurs and hugging his hip bones, which peeked out just above the waistband in two graceful curves, the ivory white of bone contrasting beautifully with the black color of his tight pants.

Leather was rare in the underground, a sign of status—of power.

The kind of clothing other monsters might kill for. For Papyrus to not only have obtained such a garment, but to have held on to it was a testament to his strength. After all, no petty thug would dare attack the Great and Terrible Papyrus over a pair of pants.

Boss was just too cool.

Kneeling before Papyrus’ spread knees, Sans ran his hands in slow patterns along his brother’s thighs, enjoying the feel of the supple leather beneath his fingers. He heard Papyrus sigh under the touch and looked up to see his brother’s piercing gaze boring into him, crimson eye lights watching his every movement with intent interest. Sans felt a shiver run over his stocky frame. 

Gaze traveling downward, Sans could already see a bulge developing at Papyrus’ crotch, the tight leather tenting over his brother’s arousal. 

Sans ran his tongue over his teeth.

Papyrus snorted.

“AREN’T YOU EAGER…” he said, and Sans glanced back up to see that Papyrus’ sharp teeth had turned up into a smirk.

Sans grinned back, humor glinting in his eye. His hands trailed up Papyrus’ femurs, moving upwards till they were resting on the exposed bone of his brother’s hips, rubbing at them and gently scraping his sharp fingertips across them. Papyrus’s expression never changed, always under complete control, but Sans saw the slight hitch of his ribs under his shirt. He chuckled.

“what can i say, Boss. i love EVERY bone on your body.” He said.

He watched in amusement as the smirk dropped into an annoyed frown.

“SANS…” Papyrus warned, his tone dangerous.

Sans felt his soul race. He loved the thrill that ran through his bones when Boss looked at him like that. He could feel his own cock coalesce in response and harden under his shorts. 

“sorry Boss.” He said, though he didn’t mean it in the slightest.

“I THINK IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU OCCUPIED YOUR MOUTH WITH OTHER THINGS.” 

“heh. right, Boss.” 

Following the waistband of Papyrus’ pants, Sans’ deft fingers finally found and undid the metal clasp at the front, then slowly pulled the zipper down.

The red glow of Papyrus’ magic filled the space between them as his cock bobbed out into the open, finally released from it’s leather prison. Sans’ hand closed around it and he could feel it twitch as he ran stroked up the shaft, thumbing leisurely over the head, gathering the precum that had collected there before sliding back down again. 

Paprus grunted.

“FUCK. SANS, DON’T TEASE…”

“yes, sir.” Sans responded, mocking.

Papyrus looked as though he was going to respond, but whatever he was about to say died in his throat and turned into a low groan as Sans took him into his mouth.

Sans smiled inwardly. Now that was a fucking beautiful noise. 

He took his time, bobbing his head between his brother’s thighs, curling his tongue along the shaft of Papyrus’ cock and feeling the crackling static of their magic meeting within his mouth. He tasted so fucking good, spicy and earthy, the tingle of his precum sending waves of pleasure down Sans’ spine. The smell of musk, leather and his brother’s magic surrounded him, heady and intoxicating. Hazy with bliss, he could feel his own erection grow harder, aching and almost painful. He moaned around the glowing member, and could hear his brother’s answering pants and groans above him. Flicking his eye lights upwards, he could see Papyrus’ face, eyes hazy and half lidded with pleasure as he watched Sans suck him off, his gloved hands running lightly over the back of San’s skull.

At the start, Sans’ hand worked at the base of Papyrus’ cock, pumping and squeezing while his mouth did it’s work. However, as he became used to Papyrus’s size, he moved them to brace himself against his brothers thighs, once more feeling the silky smoothness of that soft leather slide under his fingers. Conjuring a passage in the back of his skull he lowered his head, taking in Papyrus’ cock inch by agonizing inch until he could feel the head nudge against his magic at the back of his throat. He paused, breathing deeply through his nose, remembering how the first time he had done this he had discovered—to his distress and Papyrus’s disgust—that in fact, yes, skeletons DID have a gag reflex. After taking a moment to adjust, he gave an experimental swallow, feeling his conjured throat close around the tip of his brother’s magic.

Papyrus gasped, and Sans felt Papyrus’ grip on his skull tighten, the femurs under his hands twitching as he resisted the urge to buck his hips. Sans withdrew almost completely, swirling his tongue around the head of his brother’s member before bringing him back in completely, all the way to the root, once more constricting the magic passage at the back of his throat. Gradually he quickened his pace, and he felt the pressure at the back of his skull increase as Papyrus began to guide him, hips thrusting deep into Sans’ mouth as he grunted with pleasure. 

Letting him take control, Sans allowed his brother fuck his mouth relentlessly, his muffled moans mixing with the slick sounds they were making. A mix of drool and precum trickled down Sans’ chin and dripped onto the floor below, leaving a wet patch on the carpet. Removing one of his hands from Papyrus leg, he slid it under the waistband of his short and began to stroke himself, doing his best to match the pace of his brothers’ thrusts. He could feel the growing waves of ecstasy that radiated up through his bones from his pelvis and down his spine each time Papyrus’ cock stretched the magic at the back of his throat, intensifying and building him towards his climax.

Sans came first, growling as he soiled the inside of his shorts, his orgasm crashing over him. Through the hazy bliss that pulsed through his bones he could feel his brother’s pace falter as he also tipped over the edge, climaxing and filling Sans’ mouth with his cum. Sans swallowed, taking in his brother’s magic and making it a part of his own, feeling it mingle with his own energy as though it belonged there. 

Sans took extra care to clean up every drop.

After all, it would be a tragedy to stain his brother’s favorite pants.


	10. Kinktober Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dogs get put out in the doghouse.
> 
> Day 9 - Asphyxiation - Swapfell Papyrus (solo)

“YOU FUCKING MUTT! IF YOU’RE GOING TO ACT LIKE A STRAY DOG, THEN FINE! I WILL TREAT YOU LIKE ONE!”

Papyrus followed, hunched over painfully and stumbling as Sans dragged him by the collar out of their house and into the cold air of Snowdin. He didn’t even consider fighting. Keeping his gaze pointed downward, he watched as the small prints left by Sans’ favorite heeled boots were quickly obliterated by his larger footprints.

M’lord was pissed.

Maybe that bender at Muffet’s the night before hadn’t been a good idea, after all…

The door of the shed was thrown open forcefully, rebounding off the thick wooden wall. Stalking into the small building with Papyrus in tow, Sans gave a rough yank and pulled him over to the low bench that occupied the far wall before giving him a shove.

Quickly losing his footing, Papyrus fell back onto the seat with a soft oof, landing off balance and bruising his tail bone. He sat there, limp, looking into the face of his fuming master, now level with his own. The wide blue eyes were lit with fury as he scrutinized Papyrus coldly.

“YOU HAVE SOME NERVE, DISAPPEARING LIKE THAT. AND THEN YOU COME HOME THIS MORNING I FIND OUT YOU’VE BEEN AT THAT DAMNED BAR ALL NIGHT!” Sans snapped at him, hands on his hips. Leaning in, he grabbed something attached to the wall slightly above Papyrus’ shoulder. There was a soft pull and a click as Sans attached a short chain to the ring on his collar. “YOU CAN STAY OUT HERE LIKE THE MONGREL YOU ARE FOR A WHILE AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU’VE DONE!”

Sans gave him one last look of disdain before he whirled and strode out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him with a sharp crack, making Papyrus flinch.

Welp. That hadn’t gone well.

Papyrus sighed, rubbing at his arm anxiously and picking at the leather of his jacket. When Sans was like this there was really nothing he could do but wait until his brother’s anger cooled off. Until then he was stuck here in the shed, chained to the wall like the misbehaving animal he was. 

He patted his pockets. Empty. Fuck.

He could really use a smoke right now.

Minutes stretched into hours. It wasn’t long before Papyrus could see the light outside the high window begin to dim into the glow of dusk.

Without the soothing effect of his cigarettes, the low hum of anxiety that was always seemed to be present in his soul had slowly increased until it felt like his soul was being squeezed in a vice. He fidgeted in his seat, and his hand slid under the sleeve of his shirt, ghosting over the scarred bone. He felt the sharp tips of his fingers catch at one of the old wounds and winced at the sting. He began to pick at it.

“DON’T EVER LET ME FIND YOU DOING SHIT LIKE THAT TO YOUR ARM EVER AGAIN!”

Papyrus paused, recalling the command. taking a deep breath, he removed his hand from his arm and adjusted the sleeve, smoothing it back down flat over his arm.

What, then?

Papyrus stared at his lap as he thought.

Well, there was always that, and it wasn’t like Sans was coming back anytime soon.

Papyrus moved his hands down to the waistband of his pants, undoing the top button and sliding the zipper down to reveal his bare pelvis. Concentrating, he focused his already agitated magic, feeling it pool in his pelvis to form what he needed. 

Wrapping his hand around the thick base of the half-hard cock he had conjured, Papyrus slowly began to slide his hand along the shaft. He sighed as he felt the first faint tingles of pleasure crawl across his pelvis and up through his bones. His other hand crept up under his shirt, where he began to leisurely finger at his lowermost ribs. 

He imagined he was with Sans. That Sans was rewarding him, calling him a good boy and praising him for a job well done. That he was the one touching him like this, making his soul swell with happiness. He could feel the magic in his grip harden further as he continued to fantasize about his brother. As he pumped he could feel the precum begin to dribble down onto his hand, slicking the hot magic and making his work easier… He imagined Sans’ beautiful eyes, large and blue and deep enough to lose himself in. And Sans was so good to him. He would do anything to please his small master… 

Except he hadn’t.

The image of those eyes turned on him in fury flashed through his mind and the anxiety returned full force, squeezing once more around his soul. His pace faltered as he came to a halt, his other hand dropping out from beneath his shirt.

This wasn’t working.

Papyrus’ fist hit the wall behind him hard in frustration, and he felt the sting as the blow abraded the bone. He couldn’t take much more of this… he needed relief. He needed to not think for a bit!

That was when he felt the pull of the collar around his neck.

He froze as he got an idea. It was the type of idea that made him hesitate, feeling a pang of guilt. He wasn’t sure Sans would like it if he knew… 

But he had never been told not to.

Making up his mind, Papyrus spread his legs to give himself more space and resumed stroking himself, slippery wet sounds filling the small shed as his hand moved. Slowly he leaned forward, pulling the chain attached to the collar taught. He felt it tighten around his neck, slowly constricting the flow of air and making him feel lightheaded. His smooth breathing gradually turned into wheezing and then low rasps as he continued to add to the pressure.

Slowly Papyrus allowed his body weight to take over, straining the chain against the D-Ring and the thick leather collar it was attached to. It was very tight against his throat now, chafing at the vertebrae and cutting off his ability to breathe completely. He felt his soul clench in the beginnings of panic, desperate for the air he was denying it. Despite the discomfort he continued to move his hand, bringing it up over the head of his cock and teasing there before sliding it back down again, smearing even more precum along the shaft. Picking up the pace, he began to move his hand along his throbbing magic with urgency, trying to drive himself to his peak as quickly as he could.

His soul fluttered weakly as his ribs hitched for air. A low buzz began to sound in his ears that drowned out the world around him, making it feel distant, unreal. The anxiety lessened and then disappeared as he went from lightheaded to dizzy, his mind becoming a void without conscious thought. Even the waves of pleasure that had been running over his bones as he jacked himself off slowly faded and disappeared as his entire world narrowed down to the painful bite of the collar against his neck and the desperate need for air. The edges of his vision began to go hazy, then dimmed and darkened, and Papyrus could feel himself beginning to lose what little touch he had on reality. His soul grew darker. He was going to pass out.

The cock in his hand twitched.

Suddenly Papyrus sat back, and the tightness around his neck was gone, opening his airway. He gasped loudly, sucking air down his burning throat greedily as his soul flared to life again. Reality crashed back in around him, his bones buzzing and tingling with sensation as he became once more aware of the world around him. 

Then his orgasm hit.

He came hard, waves of pleasure coursing through his bones as they radiated up from his pelvis and through his body, meeting and mixing with the euphoria that was already present from his near brush with death. His entire body sang with ecstasy and bliss, shuddering and rattling with the force of his climax. Oh STARS it had never felt anything like this before! Papyrus shouted hoarsely, the shed resounding with his wordless cry. 

He sat there for a long time, slumped and gasping against the wall of the shed, coming down from the high and bathing in the floaty feeling of his mind trying to pull itself back together after being deprived of oxygen for so long. His soul fluttered in his chest and his bones felt heavy, limp… almost formless. His mind was blessedly blank and his magic hummed pleasantly. His soul was temporarily at peace. He didn’t want to move. It wouldn’t hurt to stay like this for too much longer, would it…

“WAKE UP, YOU USELESS MUTT.”

Papyrus’ eyes snapped open at the sharp command and he sat up with a snort. Sans stood in front of him with his arms crossed, observing him with calculated irritation. Looking up at the high window, Papyrus could tell it was still dark out, not yet morning. He looked back at Sans and realized that his brother was wearing his nightshirt and shorts.

He must have gotten lonely sleeping alone and had come to get him.

Papyrus knew better than to say that out loud, though.

“yes, m’lord?” Papyrus mumbled, directing his gaze toward the ground.

There was a frustrated sigh.

“I HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE PITY ON YOU AND ALLOW YOU BACK INTO THE HOUSE.” Sans declared. “DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE LEARNED YOUR LESSON?”

“yes, m’lord.” Papyrus answered contritely.

Sans approached, leaning in and releasing the chain from his collar. As he backed away, he gave Papyrus another thorough look over…

Papyrus saw Sans blush.

He looked down at himself

His shirt was a rumpled mess, and spattered across the front in streaks of orange was the remains of his release, now soaked into the fabric and likely there for good. His Pants were hitched down his hips and the his fly was still open, exposing the white bone of his pelvis.

Shit.

Sans sputtered.

“YOU DIRTY MONGREL! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO WHILE OUT OF MY SIGHT!” He yelled. “I FUCKING SWEAR I CAN’T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES.”

“no, m’lord.” 

Sans sighed with exasperation, pulling his hand down over his face. Turning, he walked over to the door and opened it, letting in a blast of frigid night air.

“WHATEVER.” Sans muttered before looking back over his shoulder “ONCE YOU GET CLEANED UP AND MAKE YOURSELF DECENT, YOU MAY COME INSIDE, WHERE I CAN BETTER KEEP AN EYE ON YOU.” With that he was gone into the Snowdin night.

Papyrus watched him go, a soft smile lighting up his lazy face. His brother was just too damn cute.

“yes m’lord.” He murmured to no one in particular.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he followed his brother back to the house.


	11. Kinktober Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans Takes a dare.
> 
> Part I
> 
> Day 10 - Edgeplay - Cherryberry (UF!Sans x US!Sans)

Red watched as Blue tested his bonds behind his back. It was an odd thing to watch. He would never have thought his bubbly doppleganger would go for this kind of thing. 

It had all started when they had gotten into a discussion with Blue’s brother, Swap, about his fear of knives.

“I REALLY DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW KNIVES CAN BE SO SCARY, PAPY. I MEAN, I USE THEM TO COOK EVERY DAY.” Blue had mused.

“it wouldn’t be a phobia if it made sense, bro…” Swap said, rubbing his neck as he looked away.

Red had known THAT was a load of bullshit, but it wasn’t like Swap could tell the truth, either. A surge of fellow feeling had filled his soul.

“ah, give the guy a break” he had said to Blue.

“WELL THE GREAT MAGNIFICENT SANS WOULD NEVER BE AFRAID OF SUCH A THING!” Blue had declared loudly.

Despite the laid back smile Swap had given his brother, Red had felt the burn of irritation at the insensitive comment. Then he had an idea.

“hey, Blue. how about a dare?”

And so here they were, just the two of them, with Blue kneeling, naked and bound on the bed they all shared. Swap had decided to stay downstairs. On hearing what Red had in mind, Swap’s face had gone ashen and—as Red so eloquently put it—had noped right the fuck out. 

Blue had even gone so far as to form his magic, the soft luminescent sheen of his ectobody coating his lower half from the bottom of his ribs all the way down to his knees, lending a cool, relaxing light to the room.

“not too tight?” Red asked.

“I DON’T THINK SO…” Blue said, turning toward his voice. Red smirked. It had been a stroke of genius to use Blue’s scarf to cover his eyes. He waved his hand in front of the blindfolded skeleton’s face. No reaction. A thrill raced through Red’s soul as he realized that Blue was completely at his mercy.

He sobered for a moment.

“still, you’re sure you’re okay with this? we can always stop.” Red said, his tone unusually serious.

He saw the edges of Blue’s smile turn up further.

“MWEH HEH HEH. I AM PERFECTLY FINE! THERE’S NOTHING I CAN’T HANDLE.”

Red snorted. He had to give his double some credit. He had honestly thought Blue would have chickened out by now.

Reaching over to the table next to the bed, Red picked up the knife. It was a paring knife, not too terribly large—it didn’t need to be for their purposes—and the steel blade gleamed in the low light. The edge was sharp, kept that way by magic… Red had tested it himself when Blue had retrieved it from the kitchen, an old spare that was rarely used anymore. 

Looking at it and feeling the way the worn handle molded to his hand, Red felt a small shiver run over his bones. He had done this with Boss plenty of times before, but he had never been on the giving end of things. It was a strange mix of emotions… nervousness, excitement, a bit of fear… The feelings washed through him and he could sense a low heat building whithin his bones in response.

“remember, don’t move.” Red warned.

Blue merely nodded.

Now, where to start?

Carefully, using caution in case his double reacted badly, Red pressed the dull back of the blade against the bone of Blue’s right scapula.

He paused.

Blue didn’t move.

That didn’t mean there wasn’t a reaction. Red heard the soft sound as Blue sucked in a breath at the touch of the cool blade against his bones. The soft, pulsing glow under Blue’s ribs that was his soul quickened. Red stared at it for a moment, entranced, and his soul also began to beat faster. 

“you okay there, bud?” he checked

Slowly, Blue nodded again.

Red took a deep breath. Emboldened by Blue’s response, he flipped the blade sideways, drawing it flat across Blue’s scalpula, hearing the faint scrape of steel on bone. The sound sent tingles along Red’s spine and he felt the soft vibrations through his palm as he continued to move the blade slowly inward. 

He watched Blue intently, noticing the small signs of his tension and fear. Knowing that Blue trusted him enough to remain still regardless… Red felt his soul thump in his chest. 

He withdrew the knife once he reached the end of the flat bone of Blue’s scapula and considered a moment before moving silently toward Blue’s left and pressing it against one of the ribs on Blue’s side, knowing from prior moments of intimacy that this was a particularly sensitive area. Blue’s soul pulsed more brightly and the indrawn breath Red heard this time was louder, but his counterpart still didn’t move a muscle.

He was being so good.

Red realized he could easily get addicted to this.

He wondered, briefly, what would happened if he pressed in just a bit harder with the blade.

Resisting the impulse, he continued, moving around Blue’s torso, making his motions as random as possible—pressing here, scraping a bone lightly there, or simply trailing the point, feather light along the pristine surfaces of the body before him

Every hitch of breath… Every tiny change in facial expression… The alluring, ever-changing patterns of pulsing, flickering, and fluttering from Blue’s soul; All these reactions had Red enraptured, and he gradually forgot the world around him as he continued to work with the blade in his hand. All of his focus was on every minute reaction he could manage to pull from Blue without actually making him break. His soul swelled with pride and appreciation that Blue was handling the experience so well, and he could understand for a moment what his Boss must feel when doing this to him. The thrill in Red’s bones was intoxicating.

And still that temptation was there. The temptation to let the blade press just enough… just barely enough to slice the bone beneath it. to see the crimson of marrow stain Blue’s unmarked bones. He wondered if Blue would cry out when he did so… How it might sound…

Resolutely trailing the knife downward and away from the source of his temptation, Red finally moved to the psuedo-flesh that made up Blue’s middle, feeling the texture under the blade change from the harder bone to the softer magic. Blue’s reactions were slightly different here, and Red watched the faint shivers and tremors that ran along the surface of the simulated skin as he tested the same motions here that he had with the bones above. A scrape with the flat of the blade against Blue’s lower back, a sharp, but whisper soft line trailed down along Blue’s side using the point, or just watching the flesh indent beneath the blade as he pressed it against the simulated skin, before slowly returning to it’s previous state when the knife was once more removed.

It was as he moved around to Blue’s front that Red stopped dead, knife poised against the outside of Blue’s thigh, stunned as he felt a rush of heat fill his soul.

Now that he had a better view, he could see Blue’s face, which had flushed a beautiful shade of teal. Red could see that he was taking deep, trembling breaths in an attempt to regulate his breathing, his chest rising and falling in a deceptively controlled rhythm. He would have put this reaction entirely down to fear, and may have even called the entire thing off except for the fact that Blue was sporting quite an impressive hard on. Looking down at Blue’s cock Red could see it standing proudly between his closed thighs, already slick with the precum that had dribbled from the tip. 

How long had Blue been like this? Moments? Minutes? Since they had started? Red didn’t know, but he knew that what he saw before him had to be one of the most arousing things he had ever seen. 

Fuck, that was hot.

“holy hell, Blue, are you enjoying this?” Red asked, shocked.

The sound of his voice cutting through the silence, loud in the quiet room, caused Blue to jump. Red felt the leg under the knife move, and he looked down just in time to see the blade slice into the pliant ecto-flesh beneath it.

It was a shallow cut, and almost immediately blue magic, slightly darker than the flesh itself, began to bead up under the blade. Red couldn’t take his eyes off of it, watching the droplets form across the slice in the psuedo-skin until one of them dribbled slowly down the outside of Blues thigh.

Blue gave a low whine, and Red’s eyes once more shot up to lock on Blue’s face. 

That was not a sound of pain… at least, not completely…

It sounded almost like a low moan.

What the fuck?


	12. Kinktober Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue finds out something new about himself.
> 
> Part II
> 
> Day 11 - Sadism/Masochism - Cherryberry (UF!Sans x US!Sans)

Blue didn’t expect it to feel good.

When Red had dared him to do this he had thought it would all be over in a matter of minutes, and then they would be back downstairs, laughing and joking with each other about the whole experience. He would get to tell Papy how brave he had been and his brother would give him that wonderful smile he loved so much and tell him he had done a good job.

He hadn’t expected to enjoy the feel of the cold steel against his bones. Hadn’t expected to feel a little shiver of pleasure run down his spine as Red drew the knife across his ribs. With his scarf over his eyes he didn’t know where his double would lay the blade next, though the current of excitement and fear that ran through him had all of his other senses completely attuned to his surroundings. He could feel the small dips in the mattress and shifts of the bed linens against his legs as Red moved around him. The silence accentuated every sound—their breathing, the soft rustling of fabric and the low creak of bed springs—they all reached Blue’s ears with amazing clarity.

He could feel every small movement, every touch and graze… close, intimate, the magic in his bones yearning for the return of the blade each time it left him, and eagerly anticipating it’s return. He fought not to squirm, though his body couldn’t decide if it wanted to draw away from the danger, or move closer to that hard touch.

But he remained still. He didn’t want to disappoint Red.

Blue’s soul beat more quickly as Red moved, drawing lines along each rib with the tip of the blade, the scrape of metal against bone a tantalizing vibration that sent tingles through Blue’s body. His bones warmed, and he became very aware of the arousal growing between his legs. The wanting ache made him want to gasp and pant and beg to be touched but he fought to control his breathing instead… in… out… in… out… 

And then Red moved lower, to the formed magic of his ecto-body, drawing the knife along the sensitive pseudo-skin. More little shivers, this time traveling along the surface of his conjured flesh, sent small waves of pleasure over his body and he felt his cock grow harder, liquid magic dribbling from the tip and down the shaft. 

He felt Red continue to experiment with the knife, scraping the flat of it along the cheek of his ass, then around to the side of his thigh, moving toward his front…

Blue’s soul stopped. Oh stars… Red was going to see… 

He felt Red halt.

“holy hell, Blue, are you enjoying this?”

The inquiry broke the silence, and Blue startled, jerking in his bonds. He felt the knife slip against the outside of his thigh, and suddenly Blue could feel the sting radiate from where the blade had cut him, sending a shudder through him and making his cock twitch.

Oh my… THAT was unexpected. 

That felt…

A low whine escaped him, not very loud, but in this quiet space, it was more than enough.

His face burned with embarrassment.

There was a long pause. The tension was almost unbearable. Blue could feel the trickle of something run down his leg from where he had been cut.

He heard Red take a shuddering breath.

“oh shit. Blue… i’m sorry…” He stumbled over words, sounding half dazed.

“NO! IT’S OK, IT WASN’T ON PURPOSE!” Blue assured Red, his voice feeling thick in his throat. 

There was another lull.

When Blue spoke again his voice was softer and subdued.

“Um… Red?”

Red jumped next to him. 

“uh, yeah?” he asked, and Blue could hear the worry in his gruff voice.

“Can you… Do that again? With the knife?”

Another pause.

“Fuck.” Red breathed.

“Y-YOU DON’T HAVE TO… I MEAN, JUST FORGET I—”

“i want to.” 

The statement made Blue’s soul pulse.

How was he supposed to take that? Red WANTED to hurt him? 

Then he recalled what he had just asked Red to do… and almost laughed. 

It would be okay. He trusted Red.

“you remember how to make it stop? what word to say?” Red asked. Blue could hear the excited tension in his voice.

“YES.”

“ok… i’m gonna keep going…” 

Once more the knife returned to the flesh of his thigh, and Blue could feel Red trail the tip further down, almost all the way to where his magic ended, just above his bony knees. It was there that the blade paused, hard against his soft ecto skin. There was a tense moment where it just remained there… was Red lying? Did he not want to do this?

Then, movement, pressure, and a short, sliding sensation across the faux skin of his leg as Red pulled the blade toward him. The burning sting of the cut blossomed outward, exciting his magic, which rushed through him in alarm and made him tingle all over. 

“AH!~” Blue cried out as the sensation made his soul pulse.

He heard a low chuckle.

“you really DO like this, don’t you?” Blue could hear a new edge in Red’s voice, one that made his soul quiver. “heh. guess we’re still the same monster in SOME ways. i wonder how much you can take.”

Red moved more confidently after that, returning to his same tactic of touch and withdraw. Only now, occasionally, instead of just trailing the knife along a bone or drawing the flat along Blue’s skin, he would pause and then slice… Or he would lay the knife flat, tipping the handle upwards while placing his finger on tip of the blade and adding pressure, trading the burning sting for a sharp bite as only the tip of the blade pierced Blue’s flesh or scored the bone. This new pain was more sudden and jarring, making Blue yelp as it lanced through him, his head spinning.

But he didn’t move… and he didn’t say the safe word.

Sometimes the knife came without warning. Sometimes—especially as he explored Blue’s front… sternum and ribs and even his clavicle—Red would lean in close enough for Blue to feel his breath and the warm pulse of his soul. Blue yearned to lean forward into that warmth, to bury himself in it, longing to be closer to his counterpart. Forcing himself to remain still, he would hold his breath until the knife returned and he would feel yet another mark left, sweet and painful, on his bones.

It wasn’t long before Blues magic fairly sang with the ache and burn of Red’s attentions, his bones trembling as his soul raced. It was nearly overwhelming, the pleasure and pain sounding through him, amplifying and rebounding off of each other in a strange harmony.

His magic was on fire.

Oh stars, He was so hard.

He whimpered. He wanted to be touched so badly.

It took him a second to realize that Red had stopped. Faintly, he heard the click of the knife being set back down on the table next to the bed.

And then he felt Red press into his back, arms looping around his neck from behind and nuzzling into his neck. 

“you did great Blue.” He rumbled. “you’re one HELL of a strong monster.”

Blue felt his soul warm at the praise.

“MWEH HEH HEH. O-OF COURSE!” He declared “BUT… UM… RED, PLEASE… I…”

“heh. i know… me too…” Red breathed.

Blue felt Red buck his hips, grinding up into his coccyx from behind. Something hot that was definitely NOT bone nudged insistently at him through Red’s pants.

Blue squeaked.

He felt Red’s hand slide down the front of his ribs, brushing over the cuts left there, reigniting their burning sting and making Blue gasp. The gasp quickly turned into a keen of ecstasy as he felt Red’s hand close around his cock. 

“i’m gonna fuck you raw, little Blue…” Red growled.

Blue shivered in anticipation.


	13. Kinktober Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Underfell brothers are awful. (o.o;)
> 
>  
> 
> **OK...WARNING!! NON CON BELOW! YOU HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED!**
> 
>  
> 
> Day 12 - Master/Slave - Edgeberry x Cherryberry (UF!Sans x US!Sans x UF!Papyrus)

**THIS DRABBLE CONTAINS NON CON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**  
***************************************************************************  
The loud, tinkling crash of dishes breaking against the stone floor pierced through the silence, interrupting Red’s conversation with his brother, King Fell.

Both of them turned to look at the source of the noise. 

Blue stood, staring vacantly down at what used to be a rather expensive tea set, a lost, dismayed expression on his face. His fingers toyed anxiously with the studded Blue collar at his neck. He looked near tears.

Red smirked. He shifted on the couch he was sitting on to get a better view. Oh THIS was going to be good.

Fell’s gaze bore down on Blue, and Red watched him squirm under that cold regard.

“SLAVE!”

Blue jumped. He looked up into Fell’s face, his wide blue eyes apprehensive.

“YES, M-MASTER?” Blue’s voice trembled. 

Red thought it was hilarious the way he still stumbled over the word. It wasn’t terribly surprising, though. It had only been a few weeks since Blue and his brother had been taken as slaves for the king.

“WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TOLD ABOUT BEING CAREFUL?” Fell demanded. Blue shrunk in on himself. He was obviously expecting the worst. He probably wasn’t too far off the mark.

“I-I’M SORRY, MASTER.” Blue answered, looking at the floor again.

“CLEAN UP THIS MESS.” Fell demanded.

“YES, MASTER.” 

Blue kneeled and bent over, righting the fallen tea tray and gathering the shattered pieces of porcelain from the floor and placing them onto it with trembling hands. 

Rather than return to their conversation, Red and Fell both watched him work. The sheer slaves’ tunic they had given Blue left little to the imagination, and Red could easily see the outline of Blue’s pelvis and the graceful curve of his spine through the thin fabric. He really was a fine prize. Acquired in their last inter-dimensional raid, Fell had taken an interest in both of their duplicates—for entirely separate reasons—and had decided to bring them back as slaves to the crown. Swap, a capable fighter despite his 1 HP, had been sent to the army, where he was now a part of King Fell’s Dog Meat division, the army’s slave unit. Blue, however, had attracted Fell’s special interest and had been taken in as a hand-servant to the king himself. 

“he’s a clumsy little fuck, isn’t he.” Red observed with a laugh.

Blue flinched, then took a deep breath and stood, tray in hand.

Fell and Red exchanged a meaningful look. Red’s grin widened.

“IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME, MASTER…” Blue said, inclining his head toward the king and turning to leave.

“WAIT. I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET. PLACE THE TRAY THERE,” Fell indicated a small side table “AND THEN COME HERE.” 

A blank look settled over Blue’s face. He silently placed the tray on the table as instructed and then hesitated.

“NOW.” Fell insisted. Blue started. Red enjoyed watching this game play out, as Blue showed small signs of resistance against his brother, not that it would change the outcome.

Blue turned and approached Fell, stopping just before the large armchair he was sitting in. Already dressed down for the evening, Fell wore only simple slacks and a black tank, his long legs crossed over themselves as he reclined.

Leaning forward and uncrossing his legs, Fell easily plucked Blue up by the middle. There was a brief struggle before Blue realized who he was fighting and went limp. Red chuckled. He was learning. Fell placed Blue in his lap and arranged the smaller skeleton so that the was facing Red, knees spread, back pressed to the king’s chest.

“I HAVE DECIDED, SLAVE, THAT I AM IN NEED OF SOME ENTERTAINMENT THIS EVENING.” Fell purred, placing his hand on Blue’s knee and sliding it slowly up, long fingers disappearing under the bottom hem of Blue’s tunic. Blue squeaked at the contact and Red could see tears appear in his eyes.

“PLEASE… NO…” Blue gasped, his voice weak and thin-sounding.

“NO?” Fell’s hand paused. “THERE IS A SKIRMISH ON THE BORDERS OF THE UNDERGROUND… I COULD SEND YOUR BROTHER’S DIVISION TO THE FRONT LINES…”

Red could see the fear appear instantly in Blue’s eyes. It wasn’t surprising, really. The front lines were a very dangerous place for a 1 HP monster.

“NO!” Blue said, his voice stronger. He turned his head to face Fell, his expression desperate, pleading. “YOU PROMISED…”

“THEN YOU WILL CO-OPERATE?” Fell responded.

Red snorted. Like he even needed to ask.

Blue nodded.

“ANSWER.” Fell commanded

“YES… MASTER…” Blue said, and Red saw the light of his soul dim.

He had given up.

Leaning in Fell licked demandingly at Blue’s teeth, and Red was delighted to see the small monster cave, a single tear trickling down his cheekbone as he opened and let his brother in. He watched their tongues twine with each other, pale blue dominated by deep crimson. He heard Blue give a choked moan as Fell’s hands traveled further up under his tunic, hitching up the fabric as he went, grazing against Blue’s femurs and brushing against the hip bones of his pelvis on their way up. Blue clutched at Fell’s arms, his small frame shuddering under the assault, caught between the desire to escape and his own body’s betrayal as it reacted Fell’s attentions. 

Red watched eagerly as Fell’s hands continued to crawl over Blue’s body, one hand gliding over his ribs while the other pulled roughly at his spine. Blue jerked and arched unconsciously into the touch with a surprised cry, more tears following the one that had fallen earlier.

Red could feel his own magic, hot and excited, begin to pool and form at his pelvis.

Fuck, he wanted to join in. 

But he knew better than to interfere with his brother’s fun unless he was invited. Red hoped he would be allowed to have fun too at some point. His soul raced as he recalled how just the other day he had cornered Blue in the palace halls and had his double suck him off, hidden behind one of the large pillars. Damn, that had been hot. He would love to feel Blue’s tongue wrapped around his cock again. 

But his brother had not given him permission to do anything, yet. So he waited, resigning himself to palming lightly at the bulge in the front of his shorts for the time being.

Finally Fell broke the kiss, running his tongue over his teeth as though savoring the taste. Blue panted where he lay against him, blue eyes wide and hazy, tear tracks streaking his cheeks. Fully exposed now, Red could see every delicate white bone with complete clarity, from Blues unblemished pelvis all the way up to where his garment was bunched up under his arms. He was even pretty sure he could see a red glow coming from underneath him, probably originating from his brother’s own pants.

“NOW, SLAVE… WHY DON’T YOU FORM THAT PRETTY LITTLE PUSSY OF YOURS?” Fell rumbled, rolling his hips up into Blue’s tailbone, causing him to whine in protest.

Blue’s face flushed dark, and there was a long pause where it seemed as though he would refuse again. Red could see the magic that had gathered at the front of Blue’s pubic arch, swirling and chaotic, undecided about what form to take in the face of its owner’s conflicting emotions. 

At last a look of utter defeat crossed Blue’s face, and Red was satisfied to see the magic condense and coalesce into what his brother had asked for, the soft mound of magic damp and glowing between Blue’s legs. After admiring it for a moment, Fell moved his hands back down and, placing them on Blue’s femurs, adjusted them so that they were spread wider, exposing him more fully.

Fell looked up at Red, who was squirming in his seat, staring hungrily at the alluring construct.

“DO YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE, BROTHER?” he asked, smirking at Red.

Fucking tease.

“heh. yeah.” Red replied distantly, suddenly very conscious of the growing pressure in his pants.

“SLAVE, SPREAD YOURSELF SO THAT MY BROTHER CAN HAVE A BETTER LOOK.”

With painful slowness, Blue reached down between his legs and did as he was told, spreading the outer lips of the conjured mound and revealing the glistening folds surrounding his entrance, with the small button of his clit peeking out just above. Vaguely Red was aware that Blue had started sniffling again, his face averted with shame and embarrassment.

Holy shit.

If Red was able to he would have swallowed.

His brother’s voice, laced with dark amusement, cut through his daze and brought him back to his senses.

“I THINK, BROTHER, THAT OUR SLAVE NEEDS TO BE PREPARED FOR ME. WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO DO THE HONORS?” 

Red looked up eagerly at Fell before returning his gaze to the waiting magic between Blue’s legs, licking his teeth in anticipation.

“you better fucking believe it.” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've tried this... (o.o;;)
> 
> *Purr tries not to pass out from nervousness*


	14. Kinktober Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell is nursed back to health
> 
> Day 13 - Medical Play - Edgepuff (UF!Papyrus x UT!Papyrus)

Fuck this was miserable.

Fell stared at the ceiling of his room trying to focus his mind away from the way he felt. It was all that he could really do at this point. He had already opened the window and had long ago thrown the blankets off of him, sparing only a moment to be annoyed at the fact that they were definitely going to need a wash after being soiled so much.

He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus.

He was NOT about to let his heat conquer him.

He took a deep breath as he felt another surge of itchy tingles run over his bones, making his body feel hot and restless. He shifted uncomfortably.

Well at least he shouldn’t be bothered. His brother had knocked on his door earlier and Fell had told him curtly that he was feeling unwell and was indisposed for the day.

“really, Boss?” Sans’ usually nonchalant tone sounded concerned. “you’re gonna stay in bed?”

“DID I STUTTER?” Fell’s voice was sharp. Inwardly he urged his brother go to away. If Red came into his room now, Fell didn’t know what he would do. Hell, sometimes he had trouble keeping himself under control with Red the other times they fucked. The last thing he needed to do was dust his 1 HP brother in a fit of heat-induced passion.

Also, he would be damned if he was going to ask for help.

The Great and Terrible Papyrus did NOT need help.

The tone must have conveyed enough, because after a pause, Fell heard his brother’s retreating footsteps as he left.

He didn’t know how much time passed after that.

As he lay in bed, shirtless and surrounded by his sweaty blankets, Fell was suddenly alerted by the sound of his brother shouting and someone striding purposefully up the stairs. Those were not his brother’s footsteps. Where they being attacked?

Fell sat up and attempted to ready a bone attack. The constructs wavered into existence, coughed, sputtered, and then decided they had better places to be, disappearing with a disappointing fizz. 

Fuck.

Before he could think of what to do next, The door to his room burst open, and in charged Papyrus, his double from another universe. Fell had just barely enough time to process what was going on and frantically yank the blanket over his lap to hide theevidence of his arousal beneath his pants.

“DO NOT FEAR, FELL, FOR I, THE GREAT NURSE PAPYRUS, AM HERE TO CARE FOR YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU REGAIN THE EPITOME OF HEALTH!” Papyrus declared

Fell could see Red cringing behind him.

Fell almost yelled at Papyrus. He almost screamed and raged and told his counterpart to get out of his room and leave him the fuck alone, but the words died in his throat.

What the HELL was he wearing?

Papyrus was wearing a nurse’s uniform. The white linen was fastidiously clean and pressed, perfectly altered to fit his tall lanky form. It hugged in all the right places, defining the outline of his chest, hips and femurs, but with the waist let out enough to prevent it from looking awkward on his skeletal body. The thing was still scandalous, though; the collar dipped in a low v-neck that exposed Papyrus’ clavicle and half of his sternum, and the skirt was tantalizingly high, ending only a third of the way down Papyrus’ thighs. Papyrus—ever attentive to detail—had even put on the cap to make sure the outfit was complete.

Fell sputtered.

Papyrus looked proud of himself.

“WHY OF COURSE YOU WOULD FEEL OVERWHELMED BY MY GREATNESS!” Papyrus commiserated “HOWEVER, I WILL HAVE YOU FEELING BETTER IN NO TIME!”

“I DIDN’T ASK FOR YOUR HELP.” Fell growled, his voice low and dangerous.

“OH THAT’S OKAY! THERE’S NO NEED TO BEAT YOURSELF UP OVER IT! YOUR BROTHER LET ME KNOW INSTEAD.” Papyrus chirped. He surveyed the room and the messed stated of Fell’s bed. “WELL YOU CERTAINLY CANNOT STAY LIKE THIS! RED, GO GET A BOWL OF COOL WATER AND A CLEAN CLOTH!”

As Red scrambled to do what he was told, Papyrus strode over to Fell and unceremoniously dumped him out of his own bed. It all happened so quickly that Fell barely had the time to grab a small, relatively clean blanket to wrap around himself to keep his dignity. He stood, trying to contain the trembling weakness of his heat and glaring angrily at Papyrus’ back as he stripped his bed. The frigid air from outside seeped through the open window behnd him and caressed his bones. Well, at least that seemed to help a little.

“WHERE DO YOU KEEP THE CLEAN BLANKETS?”

Fell pointed, his finger stabbing at the air angrily. As he watched Papyrus first retrieve the clean bedclothes and then begin to make up the bed, he continued to focus on ignoring the pulsing heat in his bones and the insistent throb of his magic. It would be okay. He just had to ignore it. He just had to—

Papyrus bent over to tuck in the far corner.

He wasn’t wearing anything under the skirt.

Fell almost choked.

Maybe talking wasn’t a bad idea after all.

“WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT?” Fell asked gruffly.

“OH THIS?” Papyrus looked down at the Nurse’s outfit. “ALPHYS GAVE IT TO ME. SHE SAYS IT IS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY TO MAKING A SICK PATIENT FEEL BETTER. SOMETHING ABOUT MOE-FACTOR…” He seemed to consider this for a moment, and Fell had the suspicion that ‘Moe’ had about as much to do with sickness as ‘mecha’ and “magical girls’. He started when Papyrus turned to him, his face beaming with happiness.“ANYWAYS, IT DID WONDERS FOR SANS WHEN HE WAS LAST SICK!”

Of course it did.

Fell felt his face grow warmer and his cock twitch in his pants. Damnit. He really needed to get Papyrus to go away before he really lost it.

“I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF.” Fell snapped

“REALLY, FELL!” Papyrus turned and gave Fell a stern look. “WHAT KIND OF NURSE WOULD THE GREAT PAPYRUS BE IF I LEFT YOU LIKE THIS. I WANT TO ASSIST YOU IN WHATEVER WAY IS NEEDED”

Fell’s mind was all to eager to supply ways in which Papyrus could ‘assist’ him, but he grit his teeth and settled for glowering at his table full of poseable strategy units instead.

“ALRIGHT!” Papyrus declared with satisfaction. “YOU CAN GET BACK INTO BED NOW… AND HERE’S RED WITH WHAT I ASKED HIM FOR!” Fell quickly obeyed, getting into the bed and sliding his legs between the sheets, while Papyrus went to the door and took the bowl and cloth from Red’s hands. “THANK YOU, RED! OH, I FORGOT TO ASK, WHAT KIND OF SCENT ARE YOU USING FOR THIS ROOM? IT IS A VERY PLEASANT, SPICEY KIND OF SMELL. IT IS VERY INVIGORATING…”

“what? scent? what do you…?” Red gave Papyrus a puzzled look… followed by dawning comprehension.

“NEVER MIND, RED. YOU GO ON DOWNSTAIRS. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE IT FROM HERE!” Papyrus said brightly, turning and kicking the door shut with one foot. As it swung closed, Fell thought he could see Red about to say something, eyes wide and one hand raised. Then the door thumped shut.

“fuck.” came the muffled, disappointed voice from the other side.

Serves him right.

“NOW, FELL, DO NOT LIE DOWN. STAY SITTING UP JUST LIKE THAT.” Papyrus approached, setting the bowl and cloth down on the table and pulling up a chair.” WE NEED TO CLEAN YOU UP.”

“I CAN WASH MYSELF!” Fell growled. His body ached so badly to be touched. He didn’t know if he could take any more of this.

“NONSENSE! I WOULD NEVER THINK OF NEGLECTING MY DUTIES AS YOUR NURSE.” Papyrus said, dipping the cloth in the bowl and wringing it out.

Leaning in, Papyrus ran the cloth across Fell’s bare shoulders from one side to another. Fell gasped at the odd sensation as the damp towel wiped away the sweat and cooled the bone beneath, only to have the tingling heat return stronger than ever once it had passed. His soul brightened at the touch.

“IT’S NOT THAT COLD, IS IT?” Papyrus asked, concerned

Not trusting himself to speak, Fell simply shook his head.

Papyrus continued to wipe him down, making sure to run the clean cloth over every dip and curve of bone, every space between his ribs and even the ridges of his spine. By the time Papyrus moved to Fell’s front, he was a gasping, shivering mess, fighting with every ounce of his strength not to groan out loud. His body felt like it was on fire, and his cock was now painfully hard. He stared at Papyrus’ shoulder, focusing on the bright white of the nurse’s uniform and the clean smell of starch. He just needed to let Papyrus finish so he could leave.

“OH DEAR, YOU REALLY ARE SICK AREN’T YOU?” Papyrus murmured. “YOU’RE SHAKING SO BADLY. BUT NOT TO WORRY! I HAVE HEARD THAT SOUP IS BEST FOR BEING ILL, SO I HAVE PREPARED AN EXTRA SPECIAL RECIPE OF SPAGHETTI SOUP FOR YOU ONCE WE’RE DONE!”

Fell was not thinking about soup right now.

Finishing with his chest, Papyrus moved lower and began to tug at the blanket pooled at Fell’s waist, only to find Fell resisting, clutching the fabric tightly. Papyrus looked up at Fell inquisitively. Fell returned the look as stoically as his flushed features would allow.

“WE HAVE TO CLEAN EVERYTHING, YOUR LEGS ARE SWEATY TOO!” Papyrus stated matter-of-factly and pulled the blanket out of Fell’s grip and down, revealing his black pants and the red, glowing tent at the crotch.

Papyrus’ eyes widened, a blush of orange blooming on his cheekbones.

“WOWIE.”

Fell’s control snapped. Grabbing him by the wrist, he yanked his double down, flipping him over and pinning Papyrus beneath him with his knee between his legs. He smirked down in satisfaction at the stunned look on Papyrus’ face. The nurse’s cap on his head had become loose, and was now tilted at an odd angle on the top of his head. He looked ridiculous.

Fell watched as the look on Papyrus’ face slowly changed to one of comprehension.

“SO, NOW YOU KNOW…” Fell purred darkly. “I AM IN NO MOOD TO BE TEASED RIGHT NOW, SO I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE!” He leaned down and licked along the base of Papyrus jaw, and felt a thrill when he heard his double make a small noise in response. “UNLESS YOU ACTUALLY DO WANT TO ASSIST ME IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE…”

He began to back away, using the last of his control to give Papyrus an out, hoping he had finally scared him into going the hell away…

Only to rock his hips and moan loudly as he suddenly felt a firm hand stroking at the bulge in his pants. He looked down to find Papyrus staring back resolutely, compassion in his eyes.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK— “ Fell began, starting to scold him.

“YOU SEEM TO BE SWOLLEN HERE.” Papyrus said firmly, before blushing violently and looking away shyly. “IT NEEDS TO BE TAKEN CARE OF IMMEDIATELY. AS YOUR NURSE, I WOULD BE REMISS IN MY DUTIES IF I DID NOT ASSIST YOU IN THIS MATTER…”

Fuck that was adorable.

“WELL, IF IT’S NURSE’S ORDERS, I CAN’T SAY NO.” Fell answered.


	15. Kinktober Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness... and silence.
> 
> Kinktober Day 14 - Sensory Deprivation - Kustard (UF!Sans x UT!Sans)

Darkness… and silence.

Sans shifted, feeling the silken sheets slide under his bare back and the supple leather straps pull at the bound wrists above his head. He was completely helpless.

But that was okay. 

He was with Red, after all.

For now all he felt was a detached sense of curiosity and a tense undercurrent of anticipation. The blindfold was comfortable across his eye sockets, and blocked his sight completely. He wondered what kind of magic had been used on the earmuffs to prevent even the most muffled of sounds from penetrating through to his hearing. All he could hear was the sound of his own breathing, for the moment relaxed and even. His other senses were already trying to compensate for the loss, his magic tingling in an effort to sense what was going on in the environment around him.

There was a gentle squeeze on his arm. They had agreed earlier that this would be Red’s way of asking if it was okay to begin.

Sans nodded.

The bed shifted under him and a weight settled itself over his pelvis. Red was straddling him. The air around him shifted and he sensed Red’s approaching warmth as his double leaned over him. Smooth bone hands cupped his face and something hot and wet drew itself across his teeth. Opening to allow the kiss, Sans felt Red’s tongue explore his mouth, licking tenderly at the back of his teeth and then diving deeper. Sans’ own magic pooled and formed in his mouth to meet it and their tongues danced and curled together. Sans had never felt a kiss like this before, his focus centered on the sensation as their tongues slid and sparked together, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

Red growled low and long into the kiss, the sound only audible as it reverberated through Sans’ skull along with his own needy moan. The vibration sent more intoxicating tingles running along the surface of his bones, which was answered in turn by a shock of pleasure from his pelvis as he felt Red begin to rock and grind into him. The additional stimulation caused Sans to cry out as his mind tried to process both sensations at the same time without his other senses to tell it what to hone in on. 

Silence returned as Red broke the kiss and immediately buried his face in Sans’ neck, running his tongue over the vertebrae, sucking at them and nipping with his teeth. Sans yelped at the sharp pricks that were quickly soothed by the lapping heat that ran over them, taking time to wander over every soft disc and hard ridge of bone.

Sans’ arousal coalesced quickly, and he felt his cock form and press into the clothed weight above his pelvis. Red continued to rock his hips, and Sans could feel his shaft sliding along a damp, heated valley in the fabric of Red’s shorts. Stars he was so sensitive, the friction of the wet cloth and the promise of what lay just on the other side was driving Sans crazy and he writhed, bucking his hips in an effort to get more. His head was filled with the sounds of his own desperate moans and pants as his body became lit with the sensation of being touched and stimulated in more ways than he could process.

There was a pause and Sans felt himself whine at the sudden absence of touch, arching his spine and trying to chase the hands as they left his body. He felt Red give his achingly hard cock a few reassuring pumps before that too left him as well. 

There was no time in that black silence. Whatever was happening, it felt as though he waited for ages, his bones burning for the return of Red’s caress as he gasped and panted where he lay. The sheets were bunched up underneath him, brushing against the sensitive ribs of his back and pulling more low whimpers out of him. He pulled at his bound hands, trying to use the light chafing of the leather straps to ground himself.

And then the weight was back over him, only this time all Sans could feel was bare bones against his own. A hand gripped Sans’ member and he gave a choked cry as he felt Red adjust him until he could sense a moist heat just above his cock, the source barely out of reach. Sans trembled and canted his hips lightly in an effort to reach it, only to feel another hand press his hips back down onto the bed, a silent order to remain still.

Red lowered himself, painfully slow, until Sans felt the tip of his cock just breach Red’s entrance. There was a pause and the sensation of Red’s wet folds cupping the head and the hot opening just beyond had Sans’ head spinning as he fought not to disobey and drive himself up into that welcoming heat.

Sans imagined Red had a smug ass grin on his face right now.

Asshole.

Red rocked his hips again, and the slide of his lips along the head of Sans’ cock made him groan with desire. He could hear himself babbling in his own head, no longer sure if he was really saying something or if it was all just in his mind. All he knew is that he needed relief, he needed— 

Tight heat enveloped him as Red suddenly seated himself, taking all of Sans in with one quick movement. Sans keened at the waves of pleasure that ran over his bones as his cock was gripped, feeling Red’s walls stretch to accommodate him. It was hot and wet and he could feel every contour of Red’s passage as their magic pulsed in time with one another. Red’s femurs shook against his as their bodies shuddered together with ecstasy. It felt so good to be inside him, to feel Red’s magic surround his cock.

Without bothering with further buildup, Red immediately began to move, and Sans felt the pulsing heat leave him and then return once again as Red rose and fell. Sans moaned and panted and Red fucked him mercilessly, impaling himself on his cock over and over again. Each time Red came back down on him, Sans could feel himself be pulled in hungrily by Red’s magic, the friction pushing him closer and closer to his climax. Red increased the pace and Sans could already feel the pressure pooling in his middle, the buildup of magic and pleasure becoming almost unbearable.

Red came first, driving himself down one final time as his walls convulsed and fluttered around Sans’ member. The sensation of Red’s passage clamping down on him tipped Sans over the edge and he could swear he saw white behind the blindfold as his body arched and he came hard, emptying himself into Red’s clenching magic.

Red collapsed onto him, shuddering as he came down from his high, his walls still milking Sans dry. Sans’ own aftershocks coursed through him, and he felt as though he were drifting, floating in bliss thorough the dark silence as his own magic begin to wind down. After a few moments he felt Red move against him, first removing the blindfold and then the earmuffs. Sans blinked stupidly, trying to process the return of his senses as Red finished untying his hands and then laid back down, curling up in the crook of Sans’ arm. Sans wrapped his arms around Red, enjoying the afterglow and the pleasant sound of Red’s soul as it pulsed softly close to his own.

“heh, so how was that?” Red asked

Sans hummed in satisfaction. It was nice to hear Red’s voice after all the silence.

“it was amazing.” he murmured, even as he felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep. “have to give you credit, you’ve really opened my eyes.”

It made him happy that last thing he heard as he fell asleep was the sound of Red’s laughter.


	16. Kinktober Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus arranges for a friend to help his brother.
> 
> I did a lot of research for this one... I STILL don't know if I did it well... but there has been an attempt. (o.o;)
> 
> Day 15 - Sounding - Black Cherry (SF!Sans x UF!Sans) a.k.a purr makes up a ship name!

“ARE YOU READY?” Blackberry asked, narrowing his eyes at Sans.

Despite being naked and having his hands tied, Sans glared back at him. Why in the hell did Boss have to choose this asshole for the job? When he had told Boss that he was interested in this, he would have been perfectly happy with Boss doing it himself, but instead he had called in a favor from Blackberry, his counterpart from the Swapfell universe.

“I WOULD JUST FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE IF HE DID THIS, SINCE HE’S DONE IT BEFORE.” Papyrus had explained. “I WILL NOT ENTERTAIN THE IDEA OF RISKING YOUR HEALTH. YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING HE SAYS, SANS, GOT IT?”

“yeah, got it, Boss.” Red had agreed.

Blackberry smirked playfully when Red didn’t answer him. 

“YOU TRULY ARE AN ILL-BRED MONGREL, NOTHING LIKE MY OWN OBEDIENT PET.” He mused, pausing a moment in thought, his hand on his chin. “I WONDER WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO TRAIN YOU…”

“fuck you.” Sans growled.

Blackberry giggled.

“OH DON’T BE SO UPTIGHT, MUTT. I’M DOING THIS AS A FAVOR FOR YOUR PAPYRUS. I WOULDN’T BREAK HIS TRUST SO EASILY.” His expression sobered, and he gave Sans a piercing look “WOULD YOU?”

Sans flinched at the words. After all, Papyrus had done this because Sans had asked for something he couldn’t give him. He had done this for Sans’ enjoyment, not his own.

“fine. whatever, i’m ready.” He mumbled.

Blackberry gave him a sharp grin.

“GOOD BOY. NOW, SUMMON YOUR COCK FOR ME.” Blackberry ordered.

Sans blushed and bit back a sarcastic reply. Rather than open his mouth and risk saying something that would reflect badly on Papyrus, Sans simply did as he was told, allowing his magic to pool and form accordingly. 

Blackberry admired the conjured member for a few moments, his large blue eyes sparkling with something like mischief.

“HOW CUTE.” removing a glove, he reached forward and took hold of the shaft, giving it a few experimental strokes, his smile widening at the hiss of sound as Sans sucked in a breath at the stimulation. “AND SO SENSITIVE. DOES IT TURN YOU ON THAT MUCH TO HAVE THE GREAT MAGNIFICENT SANS PLEASURE YOU?”

Sans’ blush deepened and he looked away.

“I NEED AN ANSWER, CURR.” Blackberry’s eyes hardened. “IF YOU CANNOT TELL ME HOW YOU ARE FEELING WE CAN END THIS HERE.” He began to withdraw his hand.

“wait. yes… it feels… good.” Sans gasped. He didn’t want to disappoint his Boss. He had been told to obey.

“GOOD.” Blackberry’s satisfied smirk returned. “REMEMBER, YOU CAN END THIS WITH A WORD IF YOU NEED TO.” Sans nodded. “NOW LET’S GET STARTED.”

With an amazing lack of ceremony, Blackberry summoned a bone construct into his hand. It looked different from what Sans was used to, being much shorter, thinner and having a tip that was blunter than the razor sharp weapons they normally used. Blackberry examined it for a moment, and then ran a finger along the edge, leaving behind a glowing blue trail of magic. 

Sans stared at it nervously.

Once more taking hold of Sans’ cock, Blackberry positioned the bone so that it was nudging the slit at the tip. Sans was surprised to discover that the magic lining felt slick and not rough against the sensitive ecto-flesh. Well that solved one mystery.

“READY, MUTT?” Blackberry asked.

Sans nodded.

Blackberry applied pressure, and the tip of the bone entered Sans’ member, sliding slowly down the inside of the shaft. Sans watched the thin white construct disappear into his cock with fascination. After pushing it in a short ways, Blackberry stopped.

“WELL?” He asked. Sans looked up at him dumbly. ”HOW DOES IT FEEL?” Blackberry snapped impatiently.

“um… dunno… a little weird, i guess…”

And it was. He could feel the solid bone inside his member, filling the passage as it slid further into him. His magic burned slightly, but not enough to be painful… it wasn’t a bad feeling, actually…

“CONTINUE?”

Sans nodded.

Blackberry continued to guide the thin bone on its way in, pausing every few moments to glance between what he was doing between Sans’ legs and his face, searching for signs of discomfort. Sans began to squirm a little as the burning faded and was replaced by an altogether different sensation, his dick giving a faint twitch in Blackberry’s hand. 

To Sans’ surprise, once it was most of the way in, Blackberry simply let go of the bone, allowing gravity to carry it the rest of the way into Sans’ passage, the wide end coming to rest flush with the head of his cock.

It actually went all the way in.

“holy shi—ah~!”

Sans moaned, his head falling back against the headboard as Blackberry gave his magic a few experimental pumps. He could feel the small movements of the bone construct inside him as his counterpart stroked his cock, the strange sensation sending electric shivers up his spine. 

Blackberry snickered.

“MWEH HEH HEH. YOU’RE ACTUALLY PRETTY CUTE WHEN YOU’RE BEING HONEST LIKE THIS. BUT WE’RE NOT DONE YET.” He reached out and touched the tip of the bone construct with one finger as he held it steady.

“gah! fuck!” Sans yelped, jerking as sharp cold radiated out from the bone sound inside him. His groans filled the room as the chill increased to an almost unbearable intensity. Just as he thought he wouldn’t be able to take any more, the temperature shifted, this time flipping in the opposite direction, warming until the sound became a rod of heat inside him.

“s-shit… that… too much…” Sans stuttered, his mind having difficulty putting one thought together with another as it tried to process his body’s response to the fluctuating temperatures. He had never experienced anything like it before in his life.

The temperature subsided back to a normal level, leaving Sans gasping, his magic tingling from the intense stimulation. Holy shit it was so good. His cock was rock hard and he had to fight not to buck his hips up as the pleasure coursed through his bones.

“AND NOW…” Blackberry murmured, giving the tip of the bone another tap.

Sans’ eyes widened as the bone inside him began to grow, expanding against the inside walls of his cock. The stretch was gradual and almost painful, bringing tears to Sans’ eyes as his bones quaked with over-stimulation. After a moment the sensation ceased. The sound hadn’t grown much, but it didn’t have to for Sans to feel every inch of it pressing against his passage. 

Looking up, Sans’ eyes met Blackberry’s, small crimson pricks of light locking onto his counterpart’s large, blue pupils. He could tell that Blackberry was enjoying himself, his expression rapt as he watched Sans’ every reaction.

“I WONDER HOW MUCH MORE A MONGREL OF YOUR BREED CAN TAKE?” Blackberry asked idly.

Sans suddenly cried out as the magic that made up the bone construct within him began to vibrate, further inflaming his sensitive magic. This time he did move his hips, canting them upward in search of relief. He wasn’t sure how long they continued like that, Blackberry varying the intensity and rate of the vibrations, alternating from a stimulating low buzz to an insistent throbbing or even ceasing entirely at times. Moaning and keening, Sans lost himself to the pleasure, pulling at his bound wrists and writhing against the pillows at his back. He could feel the tightening coil of his own release approaching, growing and pooling in his middle. Oh Fuck, he wanted to cum so badly, he needed to…

Stopping the vibration one final time, Blackberry took the end of the bone in his hand and moved the sound in and out of Sans in a steady rhythm, using his other hand to stroke him at a matching tempo. The friction of the bone construct against the inner walls of his cock finally drove Sans to the edge of his climax, where he teetered at the brink, his legs spasming and his cock twitching with the need to release. Sensing San’s impending orgasm, Blackberry removed the bone sound, dismissing it entirely.

“NOW CUM FOR ME, YOU MANGY DOG.” he ordered.

Sans felt his body tense as he finally tipped over the edge, coming hard as waves of ecstasy wracked his body and rattled his bones. Blackberry continued to move his hand on Sans’ cock, nursing him through his orgasm as liquid magic spurted and stained both of their clothes. Spent, Sans fell back against the scattered pillows behind him, breathing heavily as he came down from his high, his soul pulsing with satisfaction.

He noticed that Blackberry was watching him, sharp, blue eyes roving over his body, still searching for any sign of trouble.

“SO HOW WAS IT, MUTT?” He finally asked, his arms crossed over his chest. He really was similar to his Boss in some ways, even down to the how he worried without saying anything.

Well Sans knew how to take care of that.

“it was really good. as a matter of fact, the whole experience has left me bone tired.”

He grinned as Blackberry shrieked at the pun.


	17. Kinktober Day 16 - Papby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Grillby have a nice evening together.
> 
> Yep still going... even though I'm horribly behind... (o.o;)
> 
> Day 16 - Wax Play - Papby (Grillby x Papyrus)

Papyrus lay face down on the soft bed, enjoying the low lighting of the surrounding candles and the loose feeling in his oil-slick bones. The massage Grillby had given him had been so very nice. It had been a reward for a week full of diligent study and practice in the art of cooking. As a teacher, Grillby was strict, but fair, and had worked Papyrus hard to drill him in time for his test at culinary school.

This was going to be their night together. It had been a while since they had started dating, and it made Papyrus blush to think of all the things Grillby had already shown him that he had never done before. Tonight was supposed to be another new experience, one they had discussed carefully beforehand. 

Papyrus could hear the gentle crackle of the fire elemental’s flames somewhere above and behind him.

“Are you ready, Papyrus?” He heard Grillby’s low quiet voice.

“OF COURSE! THERE IS NOTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT READY FOR!” 

He heard the subtle hiss and pop of Grillby’s laugh, and then gasped as he felt a heated pressure on his lower spine, trailing down his sacrum and over the tip of his tail bone, sending a delightful shock up his back.

His body responded quickly as his magic drew together and formed what was needed. Grillby cupped a hand over the curve of solid magic and hummed in admiration of the firm ecto-body under his fingers. The caress sent a shiver over Papyrus’ bones as he felt Grillby move one hand teasingly to the dip in the middle and then toward the mound further down between his legs. He lingered for just a breath, just shy of where Papyrus wanted so desperately to be touched, and then withdrew completely.

Papyrus made a small noise of protest at the loss and shot an accusatory look over his shoulder. The bright spots that were Grillby’s eyes sparked with amusement.

“THAT WASN’T VERY NICE.” Papyrus pouted.

Another chuckle.

“You are right. My apologies, Papyrus.” He answered.

Papyrus watched with open interest as Grillby shuffled a few things around on the bedside table. When he saw what wasn’t there as he expected, a thought occurred to him.

“WAIT, YOU’RE NOT USING THE CANDLES?” he asked.

“No.” Grillby answered.

“THEN WHAT…”

“Here.” Grillby showed Papyrus a brightly colored block that fit neatly into the palm of his hand. When Papyrus gave him a puzzled look, he closed his hand over it and tipped it sideways slightly. After a few moment, Papyrus could see a few drops of wax seep out from under his fingers and drip onto the table below. “I can control the temperature better this way.” Grillby explained. “There is more to it, but that is a surprise. Just face forward and relax.”

Doing as he was told, Papyrus turned and looked resolutely in front of him. He had promised to do as Grillby asked and he was a skeleton of his word. It’s not like he was nervous or anything like that! The Great Papyrus did not know the meaning of nervousness!

A warm hand came to rest in the space between his shoulder blades and the gentle heat intensified, radiating out and suffusing Papyrus’ bones, stilling the nervous tremors running over his body.

Papyrus took a deep breath, feeling the relaxed state from before returning to him as the hand withdrew once more.

This was Grillby. He would be fine.

“AH!~” Papyrus yelped with a small jerk.

The first dribble of wax came unexpectedly, spattering against his upper ribs and shoulder blade in random droplets of liquid heat, searing wherever it made contact. Brief, but intense, burning but not quite, Papyrus felt it cool quickly as it trickled a short distance and solidified against his bones. 

There was a small pause. 

“Are you okay?” Came the patient question 

Papyrus considered. The pain had been very brief, and in its wake, where the wax had coated his bones there a low tingle of sensitivity that was somehow not unwelcome. Quite the opposite actually. There was a rush as his magic reacted to the stimulation, giving him a heady feeling that was actually quite nice.

“YES, GRILLBY. MORE… PLEASE…” Papyrus breathed.

The next drops came more deliberately, individual and spaced across his upper back where his ribs met his neck bones. The sharp pricks of heat made him gasp and squirm before fading into a dull warmth that left his magic churning within him.

Then he noticed it.

He was surrounded by the scent of pine. It filled the air around him, familiar and calming, a smell that reminded him of his childhood in Snowdin. It was one of his favorites, and he remembered the conversation he and Grillby had together not a few days before about their favorite smells. So this was why he had asked!

The wax was scented.

Soul throbbing, surrounded by the intoxicating scent, Papyrus lost himself, his mind buzzing pleasantly, with the varying sensations of pain and pleasure and smell all mixing together with one another. His arousal spiking under the attention, Papyrus felt the space between his legs growing damp and then wet as Grillby continued to drip and spatter the wax across his back. He made sure to vary his pattern so that Papyrus never quite knew when he would next feel the hot liquid against his bones or where. Sometimes it would be sporadic drips along his ribs. Sometimes a long, drizzling trail along the center of his back, dripping down and over the discs between his vertebrae, sending the heat deep into his spine. Occasionally the scent would change… What started as pine eventually became the scent of clean cotton and then other smells Papyrus knew, all close and dear to him.

Hisses and gasps of pain quickly became moans of pleasure as his magic reacted, humming excitedly through his bones. Occasionally Grillby would touch him, giving a reassuring brush against his ribs, or rubbing small circles into his lower back, letting Papyrus know he was still there, still taking care of him. Papyrus arched, moving into those touches, yearning for more.

“You are doing so well, Papyrus. You should see yourself… So many colors… You are beautiful like this…” Grillby murmured praises as he went, making Papyrus’ soul soar.

As he continued, Grillby finally reached his lower back and the shimmering ecto-magic that covered his lumbar and pelvis. As the first dropletshit the surface of the sensitive magic, Papyrus cried out, the sensation more intense than it had been against his bones. He could feel everything so much more acutely there, the hot liquid making the psuedo-skin twitch and shiver, then the trickling line as it ran for a distance and eventually hardened. It clung, pulling at the skin where it stuck, making it feel tight under the solidified wax. 

By the time Grillby was finished, Papyrus was completely undone, and he lay there, breathing heavily, feeling the insistent hum and tingle of his magic across his entire body. His pelvis ached and his bones were so sensitive… he wanted so badly to be touched. 

Leaning over him, Grillby placed his hands on Papyrus waist, running them down and over his hips and then back up again before giving the ecto-magic a gentle squeeze. Dropping a trail of hot kisses on the back of his neck, Grillby trailed downward along Papyrus’ spine, making Papyrus groan and shudder with want.

“PLEASE… GRILLBY… MNAA…”

Papyrus felt Grillby’s fingers move down in between his legs, stroking at the folds of his magic there before dipping in to slowly move in and out of him. He keened at the touch, parting his legs further to give the fire elemental better access, his pelvis jerking as he tried to buck into the touch.

“You have been such a good boy, Papyrus. I think it is time to reward you.” Grillby murmured.

Papyrus couldn’t agree more.


	18. Kinktober Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is suffering. How can Sans possibly help him?
> 
> Could this be considered cheating? Eh... close enough.
> 
> a.k.a. the drabble that is most definitely NOT a drabble. (o.o;)
> 
> Day 17 - Blood/Gore - Classic Fontcest

“SANS… PLEASE… IT HURTS…”

Sans looked on from the bottom of the stairs, his soul twisting with rage and helplessness at the sight of his brother curled up and crying on their couch. Papyrus was miserable—his knees were pulled up to his chest, and his body shook so hard the soft rattling of his bones could be heard throughout the room.

Of course he was feeling awful.

He hadn’t eaten anything in over a week.

Sans spared a moment to curse the bastard that had done this to his brother. Of course Gaster hadn’t considered what was good for Papyrus—with his kind heart and sweet nature—just his own selfish desires. Sans had noticed the change right away… the avoidance, how Papyrus had shut himself in his room and refused to come out during the day. It was so unlike him that it had immediately caught Sans’ attention. When he had finally cornered him about it, Papyrus had caved quickly, telling Sans everything from beginning to end. He never had been a good liar—another miscalculation on Gaster’s part.

Sans almost hadn’t believed it.

“SANS… I’M SCARED… I DON’T WANT TO HURT OTHER MONSTERS.” Papyrus had said, his arms wrapped around himself as he sat on his race car bed. Sans’ soul had hurt to see his brother’s normally bright and carefree expression creased with worry and fear. “BUT I DON’T KNOW IF I WILL BE ABLE TO HELP MYSELF.”

Sans had rushed to assure him.

“it’s okay, bro. don’t you worry yourself about it. we’ll figure out something.” he had promised.

And he had tried. He had tried for days while his brother continued to shut himself up in the house and avoid the world and suffer. He had even tried confronting Gaster about it.

“He will have to get used to the idea of feeding eventually.” Gaster had waved Sans off “He really has no choice. He needs to quit acting like a child over it.”

“he has no choice because you GAVE him no choice.” Sans had growled back, his eye flashing with blue magic. “i swear, G, i ought to—”

“Ought to… what?” Gaster had turned to Sans, his own eye glowing a dangerous violet, and Sans had shrunk before him, his soul crying out with every instinct that this creature in front of him was suddenly VERY dangerous. “You would not dare to hurt me, since my death would mean the death of your brother as well. No one would believe you if you said something. Even if they did, I and Papyrus would simply disappear, and you would never see him again. You have no options, Sans.”

He was right.

Quitting his job at the labs wasn’t even an option.If he left the labs, he wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on Gaster and—when he was there—Papyrus. And at the end of the day, there were bills to pay and two mouths to feed. If he quit without a reference from Gaster, his chances of finding decent employment elsewhere were shot. It wasn’t like quitting would get Papyrus away from Gaster anyways… that opportunity had vanished entirely after Papyrus had been changed.

They were stuck.

Though he felt like screaming, Sans only sighed wretchedly as he watched Papyrus shivering on the couch. He couldn’t even imagine what Papyrus was going through. The way Gaster had said that he had “no choice” meant there was more than a need for sustenance at play here. Something in their makeup DROVE them to feed. To fight off that instinct for so long, in addition to the pangs of hunger and weakened magic; There was no way Papyrus would be able to withstand it forever. Eventually he would succumb to his desire, and then he would be exposed to a new kind of pain—guilt, remorse, and worst of all, self-hate.

Sans couldn’t let that happen. He knew enough about that kind of pain. He was the only one who needed to know.

After all, what kind of brother was he? He should never have let Papyrus near the labs… Should never have let Gaster see him… Get to know him… And now here they were and Sans couldn’t do a single damned thing about it. His soul throbbed painfully with guilt. He had tried everything. Researching, testing small samples of Papyrus’ magic and marrow, discreetly consulting with various knowledgeable contacts, all had come up with nothing. He had gotten little food and sleep himself in the past few days and he was at the end of his rope. There was nothing more he could do… nothing more he could give… except…

“hey, Pap?” his voice was soft, but it carried easily, cutting through the silence between them.

Papyrus looked up, and Sans could see orange magic swirling in his sockets. It wisped and churned with something darker, more frightening and beyond understanding. Sans’ breath caught for a moment as he felt like a mouse pinned by the gaze of some larger predator. But no, this was Papyrus. This was his precious little brother, looking at him pleadingly, the expression on his face desperate… almost feral. Sans cleared his throat once more.

“you can’t keep goin’ like this, bro.” Sans said, fighting to keep his voice even. “you gotta eat.”

Papyrus’ eyes went wide and he shook his head frantically as fresh tears leaked from his eye sockets.

“NO. SANS, I CAN’T… IT’S WRONG…”

Sans could see the beginnings of panic and moved quickly, not even bothering to walk the short distance to the couch. One moment he was at the foot of the stairs, the next he was gone, reappearing in front of Papyrus and taking his brother’s face in his hands, staring him straight in the eyes.

“listen, bro. i need you to calm down.” Sans said, focusing his magic into his hands where they rested against Papyrus’ cheekbones. The magic had no real purpose. It merely radiated a calm and comforting warmth in an attempt to soothe Papyrus enough to listen. Sans was satisfied to see it had the desired effect as Papyrus relaxed just a bit, his eyes finally focusing on him.

“O-OKAY SANS…” He sniffed

Sans took a deep breath. He would just have to say it directly.

“use me.”

“WHAT?” Papyrus’ eyes widened again.

“i said use me.” Sans stated again, then rushed to explain. “that way you don’t have to worry about hurting other monsters. you can just take from me.”

“NO. YOU’RE MY BROTHER. I COULD NEVER—”

“Pap, i want to do this.” Sans took his hands away from Papyrus’ face and placed them on his knees, pulling them down so that Papyrus now sat straight, with one leg on either side of him. “you’re my coolest bro, and i can’t keep watching you suffer like this. i have plenty of magic to spare.”

“BUT WHAT IF I HURT YOU? WHAT IF I—” Papyrus stopped, unable to finish the thought, though Sans finished it in his mind.

What if I dust you?

The thought made Sans’ soul quiver for a moment with uncertainty. Could he be sure Papyrus could control his urges enough NOT to dust him? He really couldn’t. There was something distinctly NOT Papyrus at work here. Something cold and uncaring, whose only desire was to take and take until nothing else remained. That force was what was driving Papyrus to feed, even now. Sans could see his gaze flicking from his face to his neck, and then back, the want barely concealed within it’s depths.

But knowing how much Papyrus would suffer otherwise…

Did it even matter?

“you won’t.” Sans said firmly. He began to shrug off his jacket, only to have Papyrus stop him, long phalanges covering his own.

“PLEASE, SANS… I CAN’T…” Papyrus’ voice trembled. He wasn’t even looking Sans in the face anymore, eyes locked on his neck instead, no longer able to conceal the hunger plaguing him.

“you’re the Great Papyrus, and the coolest brother anyone could ask for.” Sans gently moved Papyrus’ hands to his shoulders before letting the blue hoodie slide the rest of the way off of his arms, landing on the floor behind him. “it’s okay, Pap. i trust you.”

Sans tilted his head, baring his neck to his brother.

There was a sharp jerk as he was suddenly pulled forward. He thought he saw a flash of sharp fangs where before there had been only smooth, even teeth, and then then he felt Papyrus’ breath on his neck, warm and feather light.

“I AM SORRY, BROTHER.”

The words had barely registered when Sans felt it, twin pricks of pain, the feeling of sharp fangs piercing the vertebrae of his neck. He gave a soft cry, and for the barest of moments his soul fluttered in panic. This was wrong. He was in danger. He didn’t want to die. He needed to run… to escape…

He almost struggled.

And then there was peace.

He could feel conscious thought and instinct fade to a soft buzz in the back of his mind as a mild euphoria washed over him, leaving him floating in a sea of peaceful calm. Nothing mattered. He was safe. He sighed and went limp in Papyrus’ arms… strong arms that supported him gently.

Warmth began to radiate out from where Papyrus suckled at his neck, flowing through his bones and lighting his magic up with sensation. Sans could feel his brother’s tongue, attentively lapping at and curling around his bones, sending shivers down his spine. Despite his attentions, A trickle of something escaped him and it traced a slow, wet path down Sans’ neck, a soft tickle as it followed gravity downward along the dips and ridges of his neck. He could feel his energy leaving him, being drawn out of him and drained as Papyrus hungrily fed on his marrow and magic, but that didn’t matter anymore. If it meant feeling like this for eternity, he would willingly give over everything he was, all for the sake of his dear brother.

The buildup of pleasure was gradual, slow and sensual, as time seemed to slow down between them. Even though his mind was distant, his body was blissfully present, his bones humming with sensitivity. He felt Papyrus’ hands grip him, tightly at first, then loosening, one snaking around behind his back to draw him in and the other stroking gently up and down his arm, sending further tingles across his bones. He wanted to be held closer… to be touched more…

Stars it felt so good.

He uttered a languid moan.

He had the vague impression that he should have been embarrassed when his arousal coalesced under his shorts, making itself known with a faraway, needy ache. His hips swayed in search of the friction his body desired and Papyrus paused, backing away and looking down between them before giving a throaty chuckle.

“NYEH HEH HEH. HOW LEWD, BROTHER. BUT THAT IS OKAY. YOU HAVE DONE SO MUCH FOR ME. THE LEAST THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN DO IS SHOW MY GRATITUDE IN RETURN.”

Sans looked into Papyrus’ eyes, his own hazy eye lights entranced by the swirling patterns of orange magic within them. He noticed sharp fangs and a thin line of red that ran from them down Papyrus’ lower jaw and realized he was seeing his own marrow on his brother’s face… and that somehow he was perfectly fine with that.

He gasped, his hips bucking, as he felt Papyrus’ hand brush against the bulge in his shorts. Smiling at the reaction, Papyrus became bolder, running his hand up and down Sans’ length through the fabric as he dipped back in to lick at his neck, now wet with the marrow leaking from the punctures in the bone. Sans groaned at the delightful jolts of pleasure running through his body, his soul pulsing warmly as he fully submitted to his brother.

“fuck… Papyrus, please… more…” he breathed.

“AS YOU WISH, SANS.”

Papyrus’ hand traveled up, toying briefly with the waistband of Sans’ shorts before slipping under and into his pants to take hold of his cock. Sans keened at the touch, his hands coming up to clutch at his brother’s shirt as he felt another electric shock of pleasure run through him at the touch. Papyrus moved his hand slowly at first, the shaft already slick   
and ready, his hand sliding easily up along Sans’ member, running his thumb over the head and then stroking back down to the base again. Not satisfied with the pace that Papyrus was setting, Sans began to move his hips, rutting urgently into his hand as he moaned and gasped with each firm stroke.

“feels so good… Pap… fuck…”

“THAT’S RIGHT, SANS. YOU’RE BEING SO GOOD…” 

Papyrus increased his pace, his hand moving faster as Sans neared his climax. Sans could feel the pooling warmth in his middle, aching for release as his cries became more desperate. Seeing Papyrus dip his head down, Sans felt him run his tongue over the wound on his neck one final time. The sting faded as a jolt of healing magic sparked across his bones, finally tipping Sans over the edge. 

“Ah! Papyrus!”

Hips stuttering, Sans came, his whole body tensing as waves of pleasure rolled through his body, his release soaking the inside of his shorts and covering Papyrus’ hand. His brother continued to stroke his twitching cock, riding him through his climax and extending the pleasure as long as he could. At last the drain on Sans’ magic, both from his brother’s feeding and from his orgasm took the last bit of energy Sans had. Completely spent, he felt his knees give way under him and he began to fall forward.

Papyrus caught him, gathering him up in his arms and pulling him onto the couch and into his lap, gently stroking the top of his skull. Sans burrowed into his brother’s warmth, enjoying the strong thrum of Papyrus’ soul behind his ribs, now vibrant and full of the energy he needed to survive.

“hey, bro… you feelin’ better?” he asked, finding it hard to speak. He felt so weak, burned out and tired beyond anything he had ever known before.

“YES, BROTHER. I AM MUCH BETTER NOW.” Papyrus nuzzled the top of Sans skull.

Good. It was worth it then.

“i’m… gonna take a little nap, okay? i’m feeling bone tired.”

“I WILL BE HERE SANS. REST.”

Smiling, Sans began to drift off to sleep. He didn’t hear his brother’s following words, dark and full of a possessiveness that would have frozen the blood of any sane monster.

“YOU WILL NEVER BE BOTHERED BY ANYONE EVER AGAIN. YOU ARE MINE ETERNALLY, BROTHER.”


	19. Kinktober Day 18 - Sansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans spends some time at Grillby's.
> 
> Day 18 - Daddy Kink - Sansby (Sans x Grillby)

“so what lights your fire?”

Grillby raised an eyebrow at the pun as he continued to dry glasses behind the bar counter. Sans watched him, eye lights slightly hazy, from where his head lay pillowed on one arm. He fiddled idly with the almost-empty glass of fire whiskey in front of him, a playful grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. It was just after closing and Sans was pleasantly muzzy from the alcohol he had been nursing through the evening. Now that everyone had left, he thought it was an excellent opportunity to have a little fun with the fire elemental.

When he didn’t get a response, Sans shifted, sitting up a little and tossing back the last of his drink before setting the cup down with a decisive clink. Then, folding both his arms in front of him, he regarded his old friend with mocking solemnity.

“seriously, though, Grillbz. i’ve always wondered what gets you goin’.” he mused “sweet words aren’t your thing, or that cute little bunny monster would have gotten out of her tab last week.” Sans gave Grillby a sloppy wink “she woulda let you bone her, you know. you’re pretty popular.”

Grillby sighed, whisking Sans’ empty glass away to the sink.

“You’re drunk, Sans.” He said.

“yeah. guess i am a bit.” Sans agreed amiably.

“You should go home.”

“dun wanna.” Sans mumbled. There was a lull as Grillby continued to clean, wiping the bartop with a fresh towel. After a few moments Sans face brightened as he got an idea. “hey! maybe you’re actually into some pretty kinky shit? maybe you like being called master or something?”

“You’re being crude.”

“ah you love it. here, let me try something…”

“Sans…”

“how may i serve you today, master?” Sans said, voice raised in a mock falsetto. “there. do anything for ya? did i light a spark in your soul?”

Grillby gave him a flat look.

“ok… maybe not.” Sans’ face screwed up on concentration as he tried to gather his inebriated thoughts. “oh! how ‘bout this one? maybe you like it more domestic?”

“Sans, you’re being ridiculous.”

“welcome home, honey! do you want dinner? a bath? or maybe… me?” Sans said, propping his head on his hands and batting his eyes comically. To his satisfaction, this one got a snort of laughter out of the flame monster. Damn, He loved it when Grillby laughed like that.

Quickly regaining control, Grillby gave Sans a stern look.

“You should go home. Papyrus will be worried.”

“he’ll be fine, Grillbz. i let him about where i was. can’t you keep a lonely guy company for a bit?” Sans waved the concern off, dropping his hands back down onto the bar counter. He stared hard at the varnished surface as though something might be revealed there, eye lights wavering slightly. 

“Listen, Sans,” Grillby began

“oh. wait. wait…” Sans’ face lit up as another idea struck him. “i got another one…”

“Sans, no. I have to open up early.” Grillby’s voice was firm.

“no, reallly. you gotta hear this one.” Sans continued, ignoring his friend.

Grillby leaned over, placing both hands on the counter looming over Sans, giving him his best no-arguments look.

“Sans—”

Sans looked up, meeting Grillby’s eyes, his voice dropping an octave, becoming low and sultry.

“fuck me daddy.”

There was a long, startled silence as they both stared at each other, Grillby’s wide eyes staring into Sans’ hazy ones. Finally Sans broke off, looking to the side as he rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand, cheekbones dusted with a light shade of blue.

“yeah, okay…” he mumbled “maybe that was a little much. you’re right, i should probably go ho—”

Sans yelped as he felt himself yanked forward, and before he could process what was happening, he felt Grillby’s mouth pressing against his in a passionate kiss. There was a lick of heat across his teeth and Sans found himself opening up to it, letting the flame elemental in as he went limp in his grasp. His head buzzed with the soft pops and crackles of Grillby’s fire as it filled his skull and danced along the inside of his teeth. Sans felt his own magic gather and form in response, their tongues tangling eagerly in an intoxicating mix of wet and dry heat that sparked and tingled pleasantly, sending shivers down Sans’ spine.

They finally parted, Sans gasping as he felt himself lowered back onto his seat. Much more alert now, he wondered dimly if their kiss had literally burned off some of the alcohol running through his system. His magic thrummed and his soul raced, making him feel giddy as he tried to catch his breath.

“holy shit, Grillby. i didn’t seriously think you’d go for that.” Sans said. He ran his tongue across his teeth, still tasting the remnants of Grillby’s magic that remained behind in his mouth.

Grillby stared back at him across the bar, the same even expression on his face. Except maybe… just maybe… his flames seemed just a bit brighter… maybe just a bit less controlled… as though he were waiting for something more?

Should he really do this? Should he take the chance?

Feeling the reassurance of the liquid courage running through his bones, Sans chuckled softly. 

Well why the hell not?

“so, daddy, wanna have a good time?”


	20. Kinktober Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward meeting.
> 
> Day 19 - Prostitution - HoneyKetchup/StonerBros (UT!Sans x US!Papyrus)

Swap froze when he stepped into the room. If he had been a fleshy monster, the color would have drained from his face. Some part of his mind registered the door behind him thumping closed, punctuating the moment with some air of finality, as though telling him that now that he was here, there was no turning back, even though…

“’sup.” Sans raised a hand in greeting from where he perched on the edge of the large bed that sat in the center of the shabby hotel room. Despite the fact that there was no way he wasn’t surprised by this turn of events, he behaved as though meeting him here was a common and casual as having a drink at Grillby’s. Swap thought he saw what might be tension in the smaller skeleton monster’s shoulders, though it was hard to tell in the dim lighting of the room. Sans regarded him evenly, with an easy confidence that seemed to convey that he was relaxed and in complete control. If Swap hadn’t been so absolutely and totally caught off guard he would have been impressed.

“um… hey…” he responded, the words hanging limply between them.

Shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another, Swap shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, the paper bag he had brought with him hanging by it’s handles from his elbow. Shit. The bag… How the hell was he going to explain that?

Hell, how was he supposed to explain any of this?

His eyes shifted nervously around the room as the awkward silence extended. He should say something. As Sans’ friend, he really should say something. Sans shouldn’t be here. This was wrong. Had something happened that Swap didn’t know about? 

What if Sans was in trouble?

He almost said something, almost opened his mouth to chide, to say some word of concern or ask how the hell Sans had gotten here. Maybe there was something he could do to help? He almost spoke once, twice, but his throat kept swallowing the words before they could make their way out into the silence between them.

Then he remembered why he was there.

“so, uh, you’re my client.” Sans ventured, the words a statement rather than a question.

More than anything, that word… ‘client’ was what finally shattered Swap’s disbelief. There was no mistaking the reality of the situation after hearing those words fall from his friend’s mouth.

“fuck, Sans, what am I supposed to say?” Swap fumbled.

“heh, yeah. i can imagine this is a bit of a surprise…” Sans agreed. “how about, to start, you take a seat? We, uh, do have the whole night, so there’s no rush.”

Swap winced at the statement, his soul gripped with guilt. That’s right, they did have the whole night, because Swap had wanted to take his time with this, had wanted to completely sink himself in his delusions. 

Somehow he managed to find his way over to the thinly upholstered hotel chair, and, dropping the bag he had brought with him onto the nearby table, slumped into it with a groan. He rubbed at his temples, trying to fully comprehend the situation he was faced with. What could he even say? Welp, might as well get this over with. He looked up at Sans, who was watching him with open curiosity.

“does your bro know about this?” Swap asked.

“oh, hell no.” Sans said with a snort of laughter. “no. all he knows is that every now and then i have to go out for a special job that keeps me out late.”

“you know, if you guys were in trouble or anything—”

“woah. hold your horses buddy.” Sans held up a hand, stopping Swap mid-sentence “it’s nothin’ like that. yes, i do this for the money, but no one’s forcin’ me.”

If there had been anything to choke on, Swap would have choked on it.

“wait. you’re doing this by choice?” He asked, astonished.

Sans cocked his head to one side, looking at Swap with amusement.

“is that a bad thing?”

Swap tried to wrap his mind around that, to find an answer to that question. On the one hand, Sans was a full-grown, adult monster, and it was completely up to him how he spent his time. On the other hand—

“Sans, you’re having sex for money.”

There, it had been said. It was out in the open. 

“eeyup. and you just paid money to have sex.” Sans pointed out.

Okay. Fair point.

“why?” Swap asked

“it makes good money.” Sans shrugged “it’s a job. one that i mostly enjoy. sure, sometimes I have a challenging client, but I can always say no if something seems off or gives me the willies. i’ve never had to, though. the people i work through are well known for finding good matches.”

Swap remembered the hoops he had to go through to get to this point. He had been looking for a very particular type of monster, and had gone through some discreet personal contacts, who had then gone through their contacts. The amount of information he had to provide from his end was considerably more than if he had just picked up some random monster off of the street. But then again, he hadn’t wanted some random monster off of the street. It all seemed to match up to what Sans was telling him.

“…and i’m good at what i do.” Sans finished, tipping a wink at him.

“you enjoy this?” Swap asked, grasping at something Sans had said earlier.

“dude. what’s not to enjoy? i make money by feeling good… and making others feel good.” Sans chuckled at the bewildered look on Swap’s face. “you know, this doesn’t have to put an end to tonight. i can still do what you paid me for.”

Swap’s face turned a dark shade of orange at what Sans was suggesting.

“i, uh… shit Sans, how do i even respond?”

Sans hopped off the edge of the bed and walked over to Swap, stopping in front of him and laying a hand over his on the arm of the chair.

“listen. bud. you don’t have to if you don’t want to. just know that i don’t mind. you’re a good friend, and I’d like to show you a good time if you’re up for it.” Sans eyes fell on the bag sitting on the side table. Before Swap could protest, he had grabbed the handles and pulled it over to him. “that’s right. my contact did say you wanted a role play.” Sans’ eyes flicked over to Swap for a moment as he gave a teasing smile. “i wonder what you had in mind. maybe a school girl… or a maid…”

Sans looked in the bag.

“oh.” Sans looked back up at Swap, his expression carefully neutral.

Swap shrunk into his hoodie, curling into himself and trying to disappear. Shit, now Sans knew. Sans had seen it and he would know exactly what kind of disgusting person he was and stars knew what would happen when this was all over. He felt a pang of fear in his soul. What if he told Blue?

He was so caught up in the images in his head of his life falling apart around him that he started violently when he felt a hand on his own again. He looked up, expecting to find Sans looking at him with judgement, pity, revulsion…

And found only understanding there. Understanding… and compassion.

“hey. it’s okay. this is fine.” Sans said, his voice low and soothing. “me too.”

Swap took a moment to process that.

“you… too?” He said slowly “you mean with…”

Sans nodded.

“heh. yeah. why do you think i feel the need to get out of the house and screw other monsters? yes, i enjoy this, but it was also getting a bit hard to contain myself…”

“heh. tell me about it.” Swap said with a weary sigh.

There was another silence.

“listen.” Sans said “actually, now that i know, i want to do this more than ever. why don’t we try this? lets give this a shot. if at any point you feel uncomfortable, we can stop, you leave and i’ll make sure you get your money back. and no matter the outcome,” Sans gave Swap a serious look “what happens here doesn’t leave this room. sound good?”

Swap considered. He had come all this way, and knowing how Sans felt… the fellow feeling they now shared was a reassurance. Also, he needed this. He needed to do something about the emotions within him before it became too much to bear.

He nodded.

“alright then.” Sans said. “Let me go get changed.”

The wait was torturous. Swap sat, leg jittering as he considered what he was about to do. His soul swung between extremes, from eager anticipation for what was about to happen, to a deep self-loathing for the very feelings that landed him in this position in the first place. 

Finally there was a soft click as the bathroom door opened. Swap turned toward the noise as Sans emerged from the room, wearing the outfit he had brought with him.

Swap thought he felt his soul stop.

It fit perfectly. Of course it fit perfectly. When Swap had made the request for this encounter, he had been very particular about what he wanted. Short, stocky, preferably a skeleton monster or similar, maybe a shape-shifter or a monster skilled in illusion magic if necessary. Blue’s clothing fit him perfectly, right down to the bright blue bandanna around his neck. Sans had even gone so far as to use his magic to change the shape of his eye lights, morphing them from their usual white pips to his counterpart’s larger, more vibrant and expressive blue pupils.

Sans turned in place, showing off the outfit with a flourish.

“SO PAPY, WHAT DO YOU THINK?” He said. Fuck, he even SOUNDED like Blue.

“you, uh, you look very cute.” Swap said, his voice growing hoarse. His body, at least, seemed to have no illusions about what he was doing here. He could already feel his cock pressing against the confines of his pants, tenting the fabric.

Sans didn’t miss a beat.

“I’M ALL YOURS TONIGHT, BROTHER.” He said, adopting a playful tone “ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT.”

This was it. They were really going to do this.

Somehow, Swap felt as though he should have some reservations, that he should stop this right here and right now. This wasn’t really his brother. This was Sans, his best friend and buddy. He was about to fuck the only other monster in the world who understood him and pay him for the privilege.

But confronted with this, his deepest and most closely held fantasy, his willpower to resist crumbled, completely and utterly.

“i want you to suck me off.” he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sans’… no, Blue’s eyes sparkled with delight and mischief at the request. 

“OH STARS, SUCH A LEWD REQUEST.” Blue approached Swap and knelt between his knees, gazing up at him with wide blue eyes full of love and adoration. “BUT NOT TO WORRY, PAPY, THE GREAT MAGNIFICENT SANS WOULD NEVER LEAVE HIS BROTHER HANGING LIKE THIS.”

Swap watched, dazed, as Blue reached out and deftly worked the button to his khaki pants open, slowly pulling down the zipper to release his straining erection. A warm orange light filled the space between them as Blue admired the formed magic in front of his face.

“SO BIG.” He breathed.

Reaching out, Blue wrapped his hand around the shaft, giving it a few slow, experimental strokes. Swap gasped, breathing in sharply as a jolt of pleasure ran through his pelvis and up his spine at the contact.

“haaah~…fuck, Sans…”

Blue smiled in response to Swap’s reaction.

“LANGUAGE BROTHER.” he murmured. Blue opened his mouth, and Swap saw a thick blue tongue slide out. Shit that was hot. Leaning in, Blue ran it up the underside of his cock, all the way up to the head, lingering there to trace along the tip before withdrawing again. Swap moaned, enjoying the wet heat, his hips lurching slightly to chase it as it drew away. “IT’S A GOOD THING YOU HAVE SUCH AN AWESOME GUY TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, PAPY. I’LL MAKE SURE YOU FEEL SO GOOD.”

That was when Swap realized this was going to be a very long night.


	21. Kinktober day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wants Pets... (pet.. pat... pot?)
> 
> Borrowed Sanspar's [Fell wolves](http://sanspar.tumblr.com/tagged/fellwolves) for this one. Hope you don't mind, friend!~ (^_^)
> 
> Day 20 - Pet Play - Honeymustard (Fell Wolves) (UF!Sans x US!Papyrus)

“now, c’mon, Red, you know we gotta do this. Blue says you gotta learn to behave.” Papyrus scolded.

Red, hiding just inside the door of the kitchen, glared at Swap sullenly. Papyrus could see the skeleton wolf’s paws just peeking around the door frame, his pointy ears flicking at him in irritation. A brief, low growl drifted out into the living room, a warning for Papyrus to keep his distance from the peeved wolf.

Papyrus rubbed at the back of his neck, at a loss about what to do next.

“it’s only a collar…” he muttered.

The accessory in question now rested snugly around Red’s throat, made of dyed red leather with small gold spikes at regular intervals. Papyrus thought it actually looked rather fetching on the small wolf, contrasting nicely with his black leather jacket and bringing out his eyes. Sans had picked it up in town earlier and insisted that Papyrus put it on Red.

“IT’S FOR HIS OWN PROTECTION, BROTHER!” Sans had declared “WE CAN’T HAVE PEOPLE THINKING HE’S WILD. THEY MAY TAKE HIM AWAY OR WORSE!”

Papyrus had to acknowledge the wisdom of his brother’s words. He had seen the suspicious looks the residents of Snowdin had given Red and his larger brother, Edge. The wolves had been well known for causing trouble before the skeleton brothers had taken them in and the townsfolk were less than thrilled to have them so close. 

So Papyrus had waited till they were sleeping together on the couch, Red curled up peacefully on his chest and drooling happily onto his orange hoodie. Taking the chance while he had it, Papyrus had quietly slipped the collar around Red’s neck and cinched it closed.

The reaction had been instantaneous. With a speed Papyrus never would have suspected of the lazy skeleton wolf, Red was up and gone, across the room and escaping into the kitchen before he could be stopped. Papyrus had watched as Red had tugged at the collar desperately with his paws, even going so far as to try biting at it in an attempt to get it off, his sharp teeth just barely out of reach of the soft leather.

Then Red had looked up at him, resentment glowing in his eyes, and Papyrus had felt a stab of guilt in his soul. Sure, they were closer to wild than other monsters, but Red and his brother weren’t exactly animals, either. Papyrus could only imagine how humiliating Red must feel to have a collar put around his neck.

But if it was the only way to protect him…

“i’m sorry, bud.” Papyrus said, the regret evident in his voice. “but it has to be this way if you want to stay. it won’t be safe for you otherwise.” He extended his hand out to Red in a gesture of peace. “now why don’t you come here so we can finish our nap?”

Red didn’t budge.

Dammit he was so stubborn! Papyrus knew Red was intelligent, could understand every word he said, even if he didn’t talk back in the same way. So why couldn’t he see reason? What did he have to do to break this stalemate between them?

With his own growl of frustration, Papyrus shoved his hands into his hoodie. As they fished around, searching aimlessly for a cigarette, his hand brushed across the corner of a plastic baggie in his pocket.

Oh!

He still had those!

Fishing the plastic bag from his hoodie pocket, he examined the two yellow cookies inside. Sans had attempted a new recipe, and the taste of the desserts had turned out as indescribable as most of his other cooking. However, in this case…

Reaching into the baggie, he broke off a chunk of the cookie and then held it out toward Red, who had been watching him with barely-concealed curiosity since he had pulled them out of his pocket.

“here. want some of this? they’re mustard cookies.” Papyrus said gently.

Eyes flicking from the piece of cookie back up to his face, Red gave another warning growl, but Papyrus could see his ears were pricked forward in interest, and his tail gave a few hesitant wags.

Papyrus was nothing if not patient. He sat, arm outstretched with the treat between his fingers, waiting and watching, his expression relaxed and smiling. He knew he had Red’s attention. It was only a matter of time.

Emerging from the kitchen, Red slowly edged closer to Papyrus and the offered treat, pausing occasionally to look up at him and growl suspiciously, as though the piece of cookie were some kind of trick. His paws still came up to toy with the collar at his neck, tugging at it anxiously as though reminding himself of the reason he was currently angry with Papyrus.

Finally Red stood in front of him, looking intently at the treat in Papyrus’ hand. 

“go on. take it.” Papyrus urged.

Red reached out and took the piece of cookie. Turning it over a few times in his paws, he examined it, sniffing it over thoroughly before deciding that it seemed safe enough. Papyrus saw the crimson flash that was Red’s tongue dart out and give the cookie a quick swipe, tasting it tentatively.

With satisfaction, Papyrus saw Red’s eye’s widen, and, apparently happy with the taste of this new food, quickly gobbled the spicy smelling cookie down, even going so far as to lick the crumbs off of his paws. Papyrus watched, entranced, his eyes following the path of Red’s tongue as it dipped between his paw pads in search of every last bit cookie that might remain there.

Once Red was done, his gaze returned to Papyrus expectantly, tail wagging freely as he waited for the next handout. When Papyrus didn’t respond quickly enough, he whined, leaning in and resting his paws on Papyrus’ knee.

That was adorable.

He could use this.

“you want more, Red?” Papyrus asked.

There was another whine as Red shifted his weight from one leg to another in anticipation, tail still swishing eagerly behind him.

“well, you’re going to have to earn it.” Papyrus said, fishing another piece of cookie out of the plastic bag. “now Red… SIT.”

Red froze, staring at Papyrus in disbelief at the command, his face flushing with embarrassment. Papyrus watched in amusement as the embarrassment changed to conflict as Red debated whether the treat was worth it. Red gave a low growl that changed into another whine as he Switched between glaring at Papyrus for daring to suggest he act like a common pet, to looking at the food longingly, and then back to glaring at Papyrus. ‘Asshole.’ that look seemed to say. Papyrus smirked back.

“well, if you don’t want it—” He said, moving to put the treat away.

Making his decision, Red sat with a loud huff, folding his knees under himself, crossing his arms, and staring sulkily at the spot on the rug next to him; Though after a moment his eyes traveled back to the treat in Papyrus’ hand. 

Papyrus gave a snort of laughter. Oh stars, Red was just too cute.

“good boy.” Papyrus said, offering the cookie.

Red snatched it out of his hand and it was gone in a matter of seconds, the wolf making pleased noises at the taste. Papyrus reached out and placed a gentle hand on Red’s skull, scratching lightly at his ears. They were soft and pliant, the fur silky smooth between his fingers. Red leaned unconsciously into the touch, humming with pleasure, his tail wagging.

Withdrawing his hand, Papyrus pulled out another piece of cookie.

“hm… what next? how about SPEAK?” Papyrus asked.

Red looked at him as though to say “you gotta be kidding me”, But another wave of the cookie had him convinced and he gave a loud, sharp woof that cut through the air between them, making Papyrus jump and earning him his treat.

As Red polished it off, Papyrus took out the last piece of cookie.

“ok. now for a tough one. PLAY DEAD.”

Red rolled his eyes. Getting to his feet, he suddenly clutched desperately at his chest with his paws, making a noise that sounded like “hurk!”. He staggered dramatically, first to the left, then to the right, then finally, pivoting completely around once, he gave a small gasp and fell theatrically to the ground. He even added to the performance by giving his legs a few last pitiful twitches before going completely still.

Papyrus couldn’t help it. He cracked up, laughing hard and long, the sound filling the room and reverberating off of the walls. It continued for some time, the laughter dying down to chuckles and then the occasional snort as Papyrus finally regained control of himself. Looking back at Red, he noticed that the skeleton wolf was watching him, his red eye lights sparkling with wry humor and his sharp grin turned up at the corners. 

“all right, all right, you win.” Papyrus said “here.” He tossed the last piece of cookie and Red jumped up from where he lay, catching it and making short work of the spicy treat.

Licking his teeth, he once more trotted over to Papyrus, looking at him pleadingly and placing his paws back on his knees.

“sorry, bud. that was the last of it.” Papyrus raised his hands, showing how empty they were.

Red’s face fell, a look of disappointment coming over it that would have broken the hardest of hearts, and Papyrus certainly didn’t have the hardest of hearts. Reaching over and grabbing Red before the wolf could react, Papyrus pulled him into his lap, peeling off his jacket and leaning him at an angle into the crook of his arm. Red gave a yelp of protest, struggling for a brief moment, but stopped when Papyrus pressed a soft kiss to the side of his skull.

“you’ve been such a good boy.” Papyrus murmured into his ear “i’m sure i can find another way to reward you.” He saw Red’s flush of embarrassment deepen “would you like some pets?”

There was a pause before Red nodded shyly.

Papyrus chuckled. Definitely cute.

Rubbing at his ears with one hand, Papyrus moved his other up and under Red’s shirt, where he began to stroke and scratch lightly at Red’s ribs. Red whined, squirming under Papyrus’ touch and making little groans and half growls as his eyes went hazy at the pleasant contact. Turning his head, he lapped affectionately at Papyrus’ teeth. His caresses becoming firmer and more insistent, Papyrus obliged the wolf by opening himself, allowing Red red lick into him, pulling the wolf’s hot tongue into his mouth and sucking on it gently. 

The kiss was sloppy and wet, their magic tangling together, Papyrus’ careful and controlled, Red’s eager and urgent, with no clear goal other than to run his tongue over every bit of Papyrus he could get it to. Sometime Papyrus managed to capture it with his own, enjoying the spicy taste of Red’s mouth as their magic slid against one another. Sometimes he missed entirely, getting a face full of slobbery licks along his cheekbones, up his jawline or across his teeth. All the while his hands continued to travel across Red’s body, rubbing and stroking, alternating from feather light, tracing whirls and patterns across the scarred bone, to more confident touches, especially as he arrived at some of Red’s more sensitive spots.

Red continued to writhe and squirm, little huffs and sounds of pleasure escaping from him between kisses. Papyrus’ own bones began to heat up; The way Red looked, sounded and felt as he moved against him was utterly intoxicating. He could feel the flow of the wolf’s excited magic beneath his fingers as he continued to caress the bone, and his own magic responded, making his face flush and his soul race.

Papyrus’ hand finally reached Red’s spine, and the wolf arched into the touch, keening as Papyrus ran his fingers over the solid vertebrae, stroking and squeezing at the ivory column. The soft glow that had been slowly growing under Red’s shorts brightened suddenly as his magic took form, making a bulge under the dark fabric. Pausing, Papyrus gazed down at the evidence of the wolf’s arousal for a few moments before looking back at Red’s face with a smirk. 

“heh. not satisfied with the pets you’ve gotten so far? you want them down there too?” Papyrus murmured, ghosting his hand lightly over the tent in Red’s shorts and giving a low chuckle when the wolf whined and moved his hips in search of more friction. “you’re such a naughty dog, aren’t you?” 

His dignity long past gone, Red could only answer with another needy whine, his eyes gazing pleadingly at Papyrus.

“well you certainly know how to beg.” he mused. Leaning in to give Red another gentle kiss on the forehead, he finally relented. “alright then, more pets it is.”

After all, who could say no to those eyes?

Pulling down the front of Red’s shorts, Papyrus released his erection, staring at it with admiration.

“such a cute little ruby red cock… and already slick too.” Papyrus praised as he wrapped his hand around it, feeling the pulse of the heated magic in his grip. Red jerked with a small yelp at the contact, his hips bucking. “you really are being such a good boy for me.”

Starting with a slow and gentle pace, Papyrus began to run his hand up and down along the shaft of Red’s cock, pausing occasionally to give a soft squeeze at the base or run his palm over the head. Red was completely lost to the stimulation, head buried in Papyrus’ neck, his cries of pleasure muffled by the thick fabric of the orange hoodie. His body shuddered and his legs trembled as he moved his pelvis in rhythm with Papyrus’ hand, mindlessly seeking for more. The entire time Papyrus murmured praise and encouragement, leaning in every now and again to pepper the wolf’s face with small kisses. Papyrus felt his soul swell. Red was just so unbearably adorable like this, completely wrecked and at his mercy.

Increasing the pace, Papyrus began to pump Red’s magic more urgently, sensing that he was at his limit. With a few final stuttering jerks, Red cried out as he came, his entire body tensing as his release spattered the front of his shirt and soiled Papyrus’ hand. Slowing his movements and continuing to stroke Red’s cock through his orgasm, Papyrus soothed the small wolf with more quiet praises. He continued to speak, telling Red how good and cute and amazing he was, even as he came down from his high, panting loudly with his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth.

“that’s right. such a good boy. My cute Red.” Papyrus said, running his other hand over Red’s ears, feeling them give under his palm, so different from hard bone—soft and furry. His soul pulsed warmly as he felt Red snuggle into him, the wolf’s breathing beginning to even out into the slow, regular pattern that meant he was falling asleep. Gathering him into his arms, Papyrus turned slightly and leaned back so that he was settled once more in a reclined position on the couch with Red curled up on top of him, snoring softly. He could still feel the ache of his own arousal below, but that would take care of itself in time. Not even that could make him disturb the sleeping wolf now.

“well then, i think it’s about time we finished our nap.” Papyrus yawned, speaking to no one in particular.

Red slept on without a single word of complaint.


	22. Kinktober Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus and Slim Have some fun.
> 
> Day 21 - Double Penetration - Fellcest x SF!Papyrus (UF!Sans x UF!Papyrus x SF!Papyrus)

“oh fuck… fuck… please… more…”

Sans flicked his eyes up to Slim’s face. He would have smirked with satisfaction at the lost look of hazy pleasure on the taller skeleton’s face if his mouth weren’t already busy with the orange cock in front of him. He bobbed his head rhythmically, running his tongue up along the underside of the shaft and using his magic to create gentle suction around the head. The pace was slower than Sans was used to, plenty enough to arouse and harden the member he was servicing, but not quite enough to lead to release. Heh. This was going to be fun.

There was a shifting behind him and Sans moaned loudly as he felt two of Boss’ long fingers plunge into the soft mound of magic between his legs, slipping easily between the folds and pumping roughly in time with his movements between Slim’s legs. Sans felt Slim jerk at the vibration of his voice around his cock, giving his own low groan in response.

“KEEP IT UP, SANS.” Papyrus purred “REMEMBER, WE NEED TO TAKE CARE OF OUR GUEST, I PROMISED HIS OWNER.”

Sans hummed in assent, and had to press down on Slim’s pelvis to keep him from bucking up into his mouth in response. His own head swam as waves of pleasure washed over him, and he fought not to lose himself to it, trying to concentrate on the task in front of him. 

He gave a grunt of surprise when he felt hot breath against his conjured ass, so close to his rear entrance. What the fu—

“mmmmnnnff!” Sans’ groan was muffled as he felt something hot and wet enter him,stretching him out and sending a shock of pleasure up his spine. It wriggled, lithe and slick, massaging his inner walls as it moved within him. Fuck… both at once? His legs trembled under him as his mind tried to process the feeling of Boss’ tongue exploring him while he added another finger, continuing to plunge in and out of his pussy, never once letting up. 

Sans tried to continue after that, assaulted from behind as he tried to resume sucking on Slim’s cock, but his rhythm was faltering as his body continued to shudder from the stimulation. Just as he thought he wouldn’t be able to go on, Boss ceased, withdrawing his tongue and fingers, leaving Sans feeling achingly empty.

A confident hand fell on his shoulder, pulling Sans backward and off of Slim. He let go of the erection in his mouth with a slick pop—He could hear Slim’s low whine at the loss—and allowed himself to be guided until his back was resting against Papyrus’ chest with his brother’s long arms wrapped around him. Looking up blearily at his brother, he saw two intense crimson eyes staring back, piercing through him and sending euphoric shivers down his spine. He could feel the press of his brother’s arousal against his backside and the solid heat of it filled him with anticipation.

“YOU’VE DONE A GOOD JOB, BROTHER. LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO HIM.” Papyrus murmured. 

Sans looked.

Slim sat against the pillows at the head of the bed, watching them with eyes that were fuzzy and dazed. His legs were splayed, his glistening cock standing tall and hard between them and freely leaking precum, which dripped in meandering trickles down the already slick shaft. He was panting, tongue out, his ribcage rising and falling quickly with each breath, the soul beneath his sternum pulsing with arousal. 

“heh, y-yeah Boss, he’s, uh, lookin’…. pretty pent up there, isn’t heeEEEAH!~” Sans moaned as his brother’s fingers entered him again, once more moving in and out of his pussy. He heard Papyrus chuckle.

“WELL, HE IS GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT HIS TURN.” he said. Then, looking back up at Slim “YOU WILL STAY THERE, MUTT, AND ENJOY THE SHOW.”

Sans could feel the flush on his skull deepen. Like Slim, his legs were spread open in front of him, fully displaying both his cunt and what Papyrus was doing to it to his brother’s double. He could see Slim’s eyes widen at the show, his body lurching forward eagerly before catching himself, freezing in an almost comic pose.

Clutching at Papyrus’s arms and moving into his brother’s hand, Sans panted and groaned as wave after wave of pleasure flowed over his bones. His back arched and he turned his head, somehow managing to catch Papyrus’ mouth in a kiss. Their tongues snaked and clashed with each other, crimson on crimson, as Sans’ mouth was filled with the heady taste of his brother, which mixed pleasantly with the flavor of Slim’s magic that still lingered on his tongue.

Breaking away from the kiss, Sans looked back at Slim to find him staring at them hungrily, his eyes now locked on Papyrus’ moving fingers between Sans’ legs. His entire body trembled with restraint and Sans heard him utter another low whine.

“please… sir… i need…” Slim panted, his hand wandering thoughtlessly toward his own untended erection.

“ARE YOU GOING TO NEGLECT YOUR MASTER’S ORDERS?” Papyrus said, the force of his tone causing Slim to halt. “DOES HE ALLOW YOU TO TOUCH YOURSELF SO SHAMELESSLY WITHOUT HIS COMMAND?”

Slowly, with great effort, Slim withdrew his hand, returning it to the bed beside him and clutching tightly at the blankets.

“no sir.” He said hoarsely.

“GOOD.” Papyrus said. “NOW, I THINK IT’S TIME TO MOVE THIS ALONG.”

Removing his fingers once more, he adjusted his grip, lifting Sans up and repositioning him over his erect cock. Sans had a moment to appreciate the hot nudge of the head against his rear entrance before Papyrus gave a sharp thrust, simultaneously forcing Sans’ pelvis down and burying himself to the hilt in Sans magic.

Sans keened, every non-existent nerve alight at the sensation of his brother filling him, the stretch and burn of his magic as it tried to accommodate Papyrus’ length sending a hot pulse through his bones. 

“Pap… fuck… Boss…” Sans gasped, his grip on the arms around him tightening.

There was a pause as Papyrus gave Sans time to adjust to him, breathing heavily into Sans ear as they waited.

“YOU’RE ALWAYS SO TIGHT FOR ME BROTHER.” He praised.

Sans tried to breathe, focusing on the bliss of having Papyrus’ cock inside him, pulsing against his walls. His eyes settled again on Slim, sitting across from them, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. He was still staring, and when he caught Sans gaze, he gave a pleading look that pierced him to the soul.

Even though his loyalty would always go first to his Boss, Sans had discovered that no matter what—Through resets and universes and time lines—he could never deny any Papyrus.

“h-hey… uh… Boss…” He panted

“YES, SANS.”

“i think… he’s waited enough…” 

He could feel Papyrus tense behind him.

“WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING… I WILL NOT—”

“you don’t have to go anywhere. just… let him join us…”

There was another pause as Papyrus deciphered what Sans meant.

“WILL YOU BE OKAY WITH THAT?” Sans could hear the barely-concealed concern in the question.

“heh. i ain’t made of glass, Boss… you know that… i can take both of ya.” He grunted “now will you get him over here? if you don’t start soon i’m gonna lose my mind here…”

Sans felt Papyrus smile as his sharp teeth pressed against Sans’ skull.

“AS YOU WISH BROTHER.” He then looked up at Slim “YOU HEARD SANS, GET OVER HERE!”

Slim practically scrambled over to them on his hands and knees, halting before Sans. He looked Sans up and down,eyes lingering, from his flushed face to his burning soul to where he and Papyrus were already connected. Sans squirmed under the scrutiny.

“what’re you waiting for?” He said, his voice gruff.

Raising his arm, Slim cradled Sans’ cheek in his hand. Even through the heat of his lust, his eyes were gentle and full of reverence.

“thank you.” he murmured.

Taking himself in hand, Slim guided himself to the mound of magic that dripped at Sans’ pelvis. Sans watched as Slim pressed forward, the head of his cock first sliding between the folds and then breaching his entrance. Unlike Boss, Slim went slowly, allowing Sans to adjust to him more gradually as he eased into him. Sans groaned as he felt himself adapt, molding to Slim’s member, feeling every ridge and contour as it slid inside of his passage. The slow friction was both wonderful and near unbearable. Finally hilting himself, Slim let out a low sigh of satisfaction, his arms snaking up under Sans’ arms and over his shoulders.

“so good…” Slim murmured.

Sans barely noticed the complement. He was so fucking full. The pressure of both cocks pressed out from within, one in front the other behind him, both monsters flush against him. He could even feel them brushing against each other inside him, through his magic. Their souls pulsed, syncing as their energies resonated with each other in their pleasure. It was so much… so much and so good and still… it wasn’t enough…

“oh please…” Sans gasped “oh fucking stars, please move…”

They both obliged him, starting with short shallow thrusts that built quickly to a more regular tempo. As he felt himself filled and emptied repeatedly from both directions, his magic buzzed with ecstasy, burning a hot trail though his bones as Slim and his brother moved against him, the friction of their magics making Sans euphoric with pleasure. He could hear the soft grunts and groans of Boss—who never did get very loud when they fucked each other—contrasted with the low, languid moans that came from Slim. 

“FUCK… THAT’S RIGHT, SANS… TAKE MY COCK… YOU’RE MINE… ALWAYS MINE…”

“aah… so good… you’re so beautiful Sans… the sounds you’re making… so fucking hot…”

Their words filled him, making his magic burn hotter as they both fucked him, everything at once insanely intense but also perfectly safe, held closely by them both. He clutched at them, one hand on Boss’ arm around his waist and the other laced between Slim’s ribs. At one point he thought he saw orange magic tangle with red over his shoulder,frantic and passionate, but he was too far gone to be sure. Burying his face in Slim’s neck, he gave himself over to the pure overwhelming experience of it all, letting it wash him away with bliss.

His orgasm hit first and hard, and he cried out loudly as the felt himself clamp down on the cocks inside him, his walls fluttering and squeezing at them both. His entire body tensed, wracked with pure bliss as his mind whited out and his magic pulsed repeatedly, sending waves of pure pleasure through his body. He felt Boss stutter and plunge into him one final time as he also came, filling Sans with his hot release and groaning into his neck. Slim continued to thrust into him, riding through his orgasm and extending it before he also reached his own climax, emptying himself into Sans’ magic.

They both remained tangled together for some time, Slim and Papyrus both simultaneously supporting and leaning in on Sans as they all came down from their respective highs. Sans could feel his soul humming, sated and content, as he listened to the soft sounds of their breathing and the gentle pulsing of their souls. It was so nice. He could stay here forever, if he had the choice.

He grumbled when Papyrus finally shifted, withdrawing himself from them and leaving him in Slim’s arms, likely to get himself cleaned up. Sans felt regret at the loss. It would be nice if—

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” 

Sans looked up. As Papyrus had started to leave, Slim had reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, his expression serious. Now they stood, staring at each other, Papyrus’ challenging gaze meeting Slim’s mellow one.

“you should stay… sir.” Slim said, his voice quiet. He looked down at Sans, who was looking anxiously between the two of them, and then back at Papyrus meaningfully.

Papyrus eyes moved to Sans, beautiful and intense and completely unreadable. Sans stared back, trying his hardest to not think about how weak he was for wanting something so childish… so absolutely trivial and inane. He prepared himself for the inevitable answer.

“FINE.”

Wait… Really?

Sans’ soul thumped with joy. 

Papyrus crawled back into the bed, and there was an awkward few moments where they arranged themselves around each other, Sans snickering as Papyrus cursed softly. They finally settled with Sans in between, Papyrus wrapping his arms around him from behind, Slim curled around him in front, facing him. Feeling grateful, Sans gave Slim a warm smile. Slim returned the favor by giving him a saucy wink when Boss wasn’t looking.

Sans chuckled.

No matter what universe they came from, one thing was always true in Sans’ mind.

Papyrus was the coolest.


	23. Kinktober Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus goes looking for glory and finds... well, not what he expected.
> 
> Day 22 - Glory Hole - Papayaberry (US!Sans x UT!Papyrus)

“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?” Papyrus asked, puzzled and more than a little put off.

“BECAUSE,” The voice on the other side of the wall said, his voice still tittering with laughter “I THINK THAT’S THE FIRST TIME I’VE HEARD OF SOMEONE GOING TO LOOK FOR A GLORY HOLE BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT THERE WAS ACTUAL GLORY INVOLVED.”

Papyrus huffed. He had come here hoping to find the recognition and honor he had always sought for, only to find a stall in a human bathroom with a hole in the wall. Not only had he been sorely disappointed, but also quite bewildered. What, exactly, was supposed to be glorious about a hole in the wall?

There had seemed to be nothing special about the perfectly circular, waist-hight hole as far as Papyrus could see. Bending over he had peered at it speculatively. Maybe there was some puzzle here? If there were, then he, The Great Papyrus would be the best one to figure it out.

He had nearly fallen back on his tailbone when, suddenly, bony fingers had poked out of the hole and wiggled in the air. If Papyrus had been leaning any closer, they would have brushed against his face. As it was, they were close enough to make him step backwards, backing into the other wall of the stall behind him with a loud, startled “NYEH!”

“OH, I’M SORRY. I DIDN’T MEAN TO STARTLE YOU.” A voice had said from the other side of the wall. Papyrus had cautiously leaned back down to peer through the wall, to be met with one large blue eye looking back at him. “I JUST DIDN’T KNOW IF YOU WERE READY TO START YET?”

“START WHAT?” Papyrus asked

“WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW?”

“WHILE I AM THE MASTER OF SOLVING MANY PUZZLES, I WILL HAVE TO ADMIT THAT THIS ONE IS ELUDING ME FOR THE TIME BEING.” He said.

And so the voice had explained.

Oh stars, this was not at all what he had expected. As the voice spoke, Papyrus could feel himself blushing harder with every word.

“…SO WHY DID YOU COME THEN?” The voice asked with open curiosity.

Papyrus had told them, and they had reacted by laughing at him.

“WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK, WITH A NAME LIKE ‘GLORY HOLE’?” Papyrus responded

“DID YOU READ ANY FURTHER THAN THE NAME WHEN YOU SEARCHED IT UP ON THE INTERNET?” the other had asked.

“UM… NO, NOT EXACTLY…” Papyrus said, chagrined. He had actually seen nothing more than the name and location, and had immediately assumed that he knew what he was doing. Admitting that he had made a misstep hurt his pride more than just a little. “WELL HOW DID YOU GET TO KNOW SO MUCH?” He shot back.

“SAME PLACE AS YOU. THE INTERNET. ONLY, I GUESS I READ A BIT FURTHER.” The voice said honestly.

“AND YOU STILL DECIDED TO COME?”

“UH… YEAH.” The voice was suddenly shy. “I, UH, HAVE SOMEONE I REALLY LIKE. SOMEONE I SHOULDN’T. SO I COME HERE TO BLOW OFF SOME STEAM.”

“OH, REALLY? WHY SHOULDN’T YOU?” Papyrus was intrigued.

“BECAUSE HE’S MY BROTHER.” came the answer.

“OH.” Papyrus said, suddenly morose. He knew that feeling all too well. “I, TOO, HAVE A BROTHER I REALLY LIKE… AS MORE THAN JUST A BROTHER…” There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a few moments before Papyrus ventured “MAYBE… IF YOU TOLD HIM… HE WOULD RETURN YOUR FEELINGS?”

“I TRIED. HE DIDN’T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY.” The voice now sounded near tears “HE HAS THIS IMAGE IN HIS HEAD OF HIS INNOCENT BABY BRO… LIKE I DON’T HAVE THE SAME DESIRES AS ANY OTHER MONSTER!”

Papyrus thought of his own brother. Sans, who always thought and spoke the world of him. How would Sans react if Papyrus told him how he felt? Would Sans brush him off as naive or too innocent? Would Sans act as though Papyrus didn’t know what he was talking about? The idea made him more than a little anxious. He truly felt for the voice on the other side of the wall, and wanted to help him in any way he could. And he was just a bit curious…

“I’M SORRY IF YOU STUMBLED ON SOMETHING YOU DIDN’T EXPECT.” The voice said “IT WAS GOOD TALKING TO YOU, BUT YOU SHOULD LEAVE IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE.”

“NO! WAIT… I MEAN…” There was a moment of silence while Papyrus thought. What in the name of all the stars in the sky was he even considering? But he had to admit that the thought of doing something like this… in public… with someone he barely knew was already making his soul pulse faster and his magic surge.

And this other monster seemed to be really nice… and needed his help.

And who was the Great Papyrus to leave someone in need? Even if that need was somewhat… unorthodox.

“I… DO NOT MIND BEING OF ASSISTANCE…” Papyrus said, trying, and failing to keep the shyness out of his voice.

“ARE YOU SURE?” The voice on the other side of the wall sounded hesitant but hopeful. “I MEAN, YOU SEEM LIKE A VERY NICE MONSTER, AND I WOULD LOVE TO GIVE YOU A GOOD TIME, BUT IF YOU REALLY WOULD RATHER NOT…”

“I AM ALWAYS SURE!” Papyrus stated emphatically. “WHAT… EXACTLY SHOULD I DO?”

There was a bright giggle from the other side of the wall. 

“YOU ARE A LOT OF FUN. WELL, UM…” The voice faltered and suddenly sounded softer. Were they embarrassed? “ONE OF US IS SUPPOSED TO STICK THEIR, UM, MEMBER THROUGH THE HOLE…”

There was another pause as Papyrus considered the hole in the wall. Well, he had made his decision…

“I GUESS I COULD…” The voice began.

Before the other could finish his sentence, Papyrus had his pants down around his knees, conjured his cock and shoved it—rather over-enthusiastically—through the hole in the wall. 

There was a loud squeak and the sound of something hitting the opposite wall of the stall next to him. Then another pause. Papyrus had just long enough to wonder what in the world had gotten into him. Maybe he shouldn’t do this—

Then warm bones wrapped around the shaft of his cock, sending a shock of pleasure from his pelvis up through his spine. A moan escaped him before he could hold it in.

“OH…” He gasped

“MWEHEHEH.” The voice on the other side of the wall chuckled. “YOU SURPRISED ME THERE FOR A SECOND. OH WOWZERS… YOU’RE SO BIG… AND THE COLOR OF YOUR MAGIC…” There was another thoughtful pause where all Papyrus could think of was how good it felt to have this stranger’s hand wrapped around him and how much he wished they would do something already. And then he could feel it… The other’s warm breath brushing across the head of his erection, making him shudder with anticipation. ”I REALLY WANT TO HAVE A TASTE.” 

Wet heat enveloped him, causing him to groan as he felt the other take his cock into his mouth. Papyrus rested his forehead against the wall, using the cool surface to try to ground himself. Closing his eyes, he focused on the sensations as the other monster sucked him off. 

Oh stars, he was good at it. Papyrus could feel the other monster running his tongue along his magic, a wet trail that ran first along the bottom and then wrapped itself around his shaft as the other squeezed at the base lightly with his hand. He moved back and forth along Papyrus’ cock,sucking and licking, and Papyrus couldn’t help but rock his hips slightly in an effort to get some more of that slick friction along his member. Occasionally the other would back off almost entirely to tease the head, trailing his tongue around it and even pressing gently into the slit at the tip.

“STARS… PLEASE… YES, MORE…” Papyrus murmured, lost in the haze of pleasure that had descended on him.

Even while the other continued to work on him, he became aware of another sound, slick and regular, matching the pace of the heated mouth around his him. Vaguely he realized it had to be the other monster, pleasuring himself as he sucked on Papyrus’ cock. The other monster even uttered his own soft moan, the vibrations of his voice running straight through Papyrus’ magic and then up thorugh his body, and Papyrus groaned in return.

His imagination ran wild. What did the other have? They were also a skeleton, so no doubt they could summon whatever pleased them most. Was is a cock like his own, slick with precum, his hand stroking it roughly? Or a pussy, dripping and wet,the other’s fingers plunging in and out of the tight entrance? What was the color or their magic?

Papyrus would have liked to think it was blue.

It was driving him crazy. Standing there, leaning against the wall of a bathroom stall in some insignificant establishment in the middle of nowhere, He could dare to imagine that it was Sans who was pleasuring him, caressing his magic with his own and quickly pushing him to the edge and his climax. He could feel the tightness growing within his pelvis and soul, building inevitably until, with a final cry, Papyrus came, emptying himself into the other’s mouth. 

“AH! SANS… YES!” He cried out.

The other monster made a startled noise, but quickly recovered, and Papyrus could feel the pull of the other’s magic as he swallowed, taking in all of Papyrus’ release and riding him through his orgasm. Shortly after, Papyrus thought he heard another small cry from the other side of the wall, followed by the soft rattling of bones and the sound of something wet splattering against the wall or the tiled floor. Obviously, they, too, had finally reached their peak. Papyrus’ entire body shuddered as small aftershocks made their way though his bones as he came down from his high, his soul still pulsing brightly.

He rested, leaning against the wall and panting, still trying to wrap his mind around what he had just done. At the same time, the part of him that insisted that he must be polite pressed him to say something to the other monster.

“THAT… FELT VERY NICE…” he said.

“MWEHEHEH. THANK YOU. YOU WERE VERY NICE YOURSELF.” The other responded. “NOW, IF YOU DON’T MIND, IT’S MY TURN.”

Papyrus wondered what, exactly, he had gotten himself into.


	24. Kinktober Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red stumbles upon Swap, who has gotten himself into an interesting predicament.
> 
> Day 23 - Shibari (Rope bondage) - Honeymustard (UF!Sans x US!Papyrus)

Oh fuck, it was Red.

They stared at each other, stunned, Red standing at the door to Swap’s room with one hand on the door knob. Swap would have thought the expression on his face priceless if the situation wasn’t what it was. Instead, his mind had gone blank, his soul freezing with mortification that he had been found like this.

It definitely didn’t help when Red started laughing. Not a chuckle or a giggle, but loud, guffawing laughter that reverberated off of the walls of the small bedroom. His sturdy frame shook with mirth as he laughed himself silly at Swap’s expense.

“bwahahaha! no wonder you didn’t answer when i called for ya, you were already TIED UP with something else!” Red’s grin tilted up at the corners.

Jerk.

Swap could feel his face burning with embarrassment, and he shifted as much as his restricted movements would allow him. Stars, his joints ached. How long had it been since Sans had taken off, leaving him like this? Long enough for him to have lost some sense of time and DEFINITELY long enough for him to be craving a smoke.

“heh. yeah.” Swap responded dryly “so, now that you’ve had a good laugh, think you can help me out of this?”

Red was still chuckling as he made his way over to the bed where Swap knelt, bound tightly in the intricate weave of ropes Blue had used on him. They criss crossed over his ribs in an exact, even pattern, weaving in and out of the spaces between and around his bones, hooking over each other in twining loops.They were secured with a variety of knots, both simple and complex, but each one masterfully cinched tight. His femurs were tied to his tibia and fibulas, forcing him to remain in a kneeling position. Another set of ropes held his arms, folded behind him with the cords threaded in between his radius and ulnas, coiled around and over the bones in further zigzags, carefully arranged to keep him immobile, but at the same time prevent unnecessary chafing and injury.

“so, uh… this was the ‘special training’ Blue was talking about?” Sans asked as he examined the ropes carefully, reaching out to finger a particularly intricate knot which appeared to hook around itself in a series of small loops.

“uh, yeah.” Swap shrugged, but found even that gesture was limited by his binds, not to mention that anytime he moved the nylon cords tended to rub across his bones in ways that made his magic feel a bit warm. “where, uh, did Blue go, anyways? he went to answer the door a while ago and ever since then…” 

“oh. it was Alphys. some kind of Royal Guard thing. wouldn’t take no for an answer and all that.” Red’s look of amusement never faltering, he pulled at one of the ropes around Swap’s chest, and Swap felt his breath hitch as it slid over his sternum in a not exactly unpleasant way. He really hoped Red hadn’t noticed that.

“well that explains a lot.” Swap muttered. Of course it had been Alphys. Swap made a mental note to have words with the boisterous captain of the Royal Guard later. It was her damned fault he was in this position in the first place. She was the one that insisted that Blue learn various techniques for restraining humans, and of course when Blue had come across the idea of using ropes, who better to test his new knowledge on but his easygoing older brother.

“IT’S NOT LIKE YOU MOVE AROUND A WHOLE LOT ANYWAYS, YOU LAZYBONES!” Blue had chirped. “ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SIT STILL TILL I’M DONE. OH, AND LET ME KNOW IF ANYTHING FEELS TERRIBLY UNCOMFORTABLE. I WANT TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN, NOT HURT THEM.”

Red gave another tug at one of the cords, and Swap grunted as a loop around one of his lower ribs tightened, sending an almost imperceptible shiver over his lanky frame.

“so, uh. maybe a weird question here. but, why naked?” Red asked almost nonchalantly, though Swap thought he could see Red’s eyes wandering appreciatively over his exposed bones. The thought of being so closely regarded made his face grow warmer.

“apparently my clothing was getting in the way of his tying the ropes.” Swap answered, his voice tight with agitation. He was more than a little disconcerted at the way his body was heating up as Red continued to test the ropes wound around him. And there was no way he could avoid noticing the way Reds fingers sometimes brushed against his bare bones—small, pleasant touches that sent tingles running over his large frame. He fought not to shudder with pleasure. “not to rush you too much, but have you figured out how to get me loose, yet?”

“where the fuck did he even learn all these?” Red muttered, then spoke up. “I’m tellin’ ya Swap, you’ve gotten yourself into a real knotty situation here. havin’ a hard time makin’ heads or tails of this mess.”

Swap might have taken the opportunity to appreciate the pun, if he hadn’t been trussed up and naked in his own house on his own bed with no discernible way of getting free. What in the world had he done to the universe to deserve this? He decided not to respond to Red’s comment, especially since he was having some trouble stifling the noises that tried to escape him every time Red pulled at another rope.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable prodding, Red’s hands finally wandered to the rope that twisted it’s way down Swap’s spine, leading to his tailbone and pelvis. They lingered there, his expression curious and slightly puzzled.

“why the hell would he even bother with—” Hooking his finger around the rope, Red gave it a gentle tug.

“aaah!~”

The effect was immediate. The rope shifted, rubbing against each one of Swap’s vertebrae where it spiraled down from where Red had pulled, tugging tight around where the end looped around his sensitive tailbone. Swap cried out as an electric shock of pleasure lanced up his spine, catching him completely off guard.

Well shit…

Red froze.

Swap could see his own soul pulsing beneath his ribs, hot and over-bright. He wasn’t sure if that was because of all of the unexpected stimulation or from the absolute embarrassment at the sound that had just come out of his mouth. His magic still rushed, agitated, through his bones, making him feel hyper-sensitive to his surroundings, overly conscious of every small movement or touch.

Red adjusted his position on the bed, backing away slightly and coming around in front of Swap to get a better view.

He was smirking.

“you, uh, a little worked up there, buddy?” He asked, his voice teasing.

Swap took a shuddering breath, trying to steady the magic rushing through him.

“Red, quit screwing around and untie me already.” Swap said, trying without much success to keep his voice steady.

Red considered him for a moment thoughtfully, a calculating glint in his eyes.

“you know…” he mused “you actually look quite nice like this. Blue did a really good job trussing you up. it’s almost a work of art…”

“Red…” Swap said, his usually lazy tone sharp with warning.

“Red… what?” Red chuckled, amused. “not like you can do much about anything right now… you’re completely at my mercy… and it seems a shame to pass this up.”

Moving quickly and before Swap could react, Red was suddenly close again, cupping one hand behind his neck and pulling him in, bringing their teeth together with a rough click. Swap could feel their magic spark, even through the contact of bone on bone, and then their mouths were open and their tongues were tangling together, slick and hot. Swap felt his mind haze over as he leaned into the kiss, enjoying the sharp, spicy taste of Red’s mouth as their magics clashed with one another, brilliant orange twisting together with vibrant red.

Swap gasped as they parted. Before he could catch his breath, Red’s hand was at his pelvis, rubbing and pressing at the sensitive bone where it joined at his pubis. Swap moaned loudly as waves of pleasure rolled through him, his whole frame trembling as Red continued to stroke the sensitive bone. His hips twitched in an attempt to move into the touch, but the ropes restrained him, keeping him nearly immobile. Red, in complete control, pulled him closer, bringing his mouth up against Swap’s ear. 

“by the time I’m done with you, you’re gonna beg me to fuck you senseless…” He growled eagerly, sending a thrill through Swap’s soul.

Oh stars, what was he in for now?


	25. Kinktober Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for something just a bit different. (^_^;)
> 
> Day 24 - Exhibitionism/Voyeurism - Classic Fontcest (UT!Sans x UT!Papyrus)

“geez, this is embarrasing” Sans muttered, fingering nervously at the silky fabric where his hands rested in his lap. “I feel like someone threw a pile of blankets over me.”

“EMBARRASSING? AT LEAST YOU GET TO WEAR SOMETHING!” Papyrus stated.

“good point.” Sans said. He wished he could see his brother more clearly, but the translucent cloth in front of his face had reduced the room around him to faint shadows and murky forms. “so, uh… we’re really doing this.”

“YES.” Papyrus answered, his voice growing momentarily sober, almost tentative. “AS WE DISCUSSED, IT’S THE ONLY WAY.”

“yeah, you’re right, bro.” Sans drew in a shaky breath, trying to settle his pounding soul.

“DO NOT WORRY, SANS. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SURE EVERYTHING GOES WELL.” Papyrus stated boldly. “AND THIS IS A GOOD PLACE TO LIVE.”

“heh. you’re right there. and i trust you, Pap. thank you.”

There was a rustle at the door flap to the tent they were in, and a reverent male voice said. “It is time to begin.”

There was a muffled clatter and thump as Papyrus scrambled to his feet, the chair he was occupying falling backwards onto the rug behind him. Sans stifled a low chuckle at the evidence of his brother’s nerves. It was a little comforting to know he wasn’t the only one feeling this way.

“Um… Shining one, you must, ah… go forth ready to, um… transfer your power.” The male voice said.

There was an awkward silence. Sans imagined Papyrus was trying to piece together what the man meant.

“OH! UM…” Finally figuring it out, Papyrus flustered, stumbling over his words “UH… WELL, I…”

“Is there a problem?” The voice asked

“YES… I MEAN NO… I JUST, AH… OF COURSE THERE IS NOT A PROBLEM! I JUST NEED A MOMENT…” There was a period of tense silence before Sans could make out a faint orange glow filling the room. He felt his face heat at the knowledge of where that light was coming from.

“Ah, most excellent. Now here, drink this, and come with me.”

There was another rustle as Papyrus was led out of the tent, and suddenly Sans was alone. The tent wasn’t very large, maybe just big enough for a few people to stand comfortably. It was only erected as a staging area for this event, with just enough room for the participants to prepare and then wait to be called.

It was worse now that he was by himself. Sans could feel his magic churn with nerves and anxiety. How on Earth were they going to do this? When the priest and priestess of the village had approached them and told them of the upcoming celebration, and had explained their part in it, both he and Papyrus had been stunned and more than a bit mortified at the idea. 

But it wasn’t like they had a choice either. 

It had been a miracle when—exhausted, hungry and near collapse—they had stumbled across the village some months before. The village was so isolated that they had never seen monsters before, but rather than hating and reviling them, they had been welcomed. Upon learning of their magic, and their relationship with each other—first as brothers, and later as lovers—the villagers had rejoiced going so far as to claim that they were physical incarnations of their gods. 

Their first instinct had been to deny it all, but then they had realized that they couldn’t really afford NOT to play along with the villagers’ beliefs. Where else would they be welcomed in a world that had nearly obliterated monster-kind? So many of them had been hunted down and slaughtered out of fear and hatred, and to be honest, they were both at their limits, mentally and physically. They couldn’t take the pressure anymore… the running and hiding and struggle just to make it to the next day. The fear that they might lose each other…

And here they could be happy. They were productive members of the village, living peacefully and in harmony with its people. The humans here were good people,kind and gentle. Sans and Papyrus didn’t even have to hide the way they truly felt about each other, something that had even been a bit of an issue among their own kind. Apparently the gods they had been associated with were also both brothers and lovers, two sides of the same coin, both complementary and opposite of each other.

As time had passed, they found they wanted to stay.

Sans could faintly hear the booming words of the priest outside, with his brother’s responses echoing after. Either due to distance or the thick walls of the tent, Sans couldn’t quite catch everything being said, but they had both been coached on what to say and how to proceed… up to a certain point. Sans couldn’t help but be proud of the confidence he heard radiating from his brother’s voice, despite the situation they had found themselves in. Man, he was just the coolest.

There was a soft sound at the back of the tent, and Sans turned to see a sliver of light disappear as someone entered from the back flap. The shadow drew near and placed a soft, warm hand over his own trembling phalanges.

“Are you ready, Glowing one?”

“do we, uh, have to use those titles in here, Mari?” Sans shifted nervously

There was a soft giggle.

“I suppose not, Sans.” Something was pressed into his hands… a cup. ”Here. Drink this. It will make things easier.”

Raising the lower half of his veil, Sans lifted the cup. The liquid inside was clear, smelling floral and sweet, with a single tiny, blue blossom floating on the surface. He wondered if his brother’s cup had a similar orange flower in it. Most likely. Bringing it to his mouth, he drank deeply, taking the liquid in, his body immediately converting it and making it one with his magic. The taste was hard to describe. It was as sweet as it smelled, but with herby, plant-y undertones that crept up into the nose and was not altogether unpleasant. Sans felt warmth blossom in his soul as the drink settled within him.

“thank you.” He murmured.

“It is time to go, Sans.” Mari said, taking his hand. Despite his trembling knees, he somehow managed to stand and follow Mari out of the front of the tent. 

The light of sunset glowed around him as he stepped out into the open air. He heard a series of delighted gasps from somewhere ahead of him. He wondered how he must look. Covered from head to toe in draping silvers and pale blues, the only visible parts of him were his hands, one at his side and the other resting in Mari’s own as she guided him forward. He was grateful for her assistance. The head-dress and veil he wore largely blocked his vision, making picking out his own path nearly impossible. Mari caught him as he stumbled, and the chain around his neck—made of shining silver, with dangling charms of the various phases of the moon—tinkled softly.

“I CALL FORTH MY BROTHER, THE MOON, WHO WATCHES OVER ME WITH HIS GENTLE GLOW, TO TAKE UPON HIMSELF MY POWER AND RULE THE COMING SEASONS, FOR I AM TIRED WITH GOVERNING THE DAYS OF WARMTH, AND NEED TO REST.” Papyrus recited the words flawlessly, and Sans was once more struck with how capable and cool his brother was.

Sans turned his head toward the sound of his brother’s voice, warm and familiar. His soul felt lighter knowing that he was there, though Sans was also starting to feel light-headed and over-warm in the cumbersome robes, despite the cool autumn air.

Mari led him a bit further before placing his hand into his brother’s. Papyrus’ fingers felt hot around his own, and Sans’ magic buzzed softly in his bones at the touch. He could see the outline of his brother’s tall frame before him, turned to face him.

“BROTHER, DEAREST OF MY HEART, ARE YOU WILLING TO TAKE THIS UPON YOURSELF, SO THAT I MAY REST UNTIL THE WARM DAYS RETURN ONCE MORE?”

Sans stared at Papyrus, dazed. He felt kind of floaty and light, and he’d be damned if this horrid fabric wasn’t gonna kill him, he was so hot. He didn’t even register he had been asked a question till he felt Papyrus squeeze his hand firmly.

“uh, yes, dearest brother.” Sans fumbled before picking up the words again. Stars it was a good thing Mari had insisted on going over his lines with him till he knew them by instinct. “i agree to take upon myself your power and rule fairly over the days of cold and darkness. my soft light shall guide the weary traveler and watch over the people as they shelter in their homes from the snow.”

There was a collective sigh around them as the words were spoken. Sans still didn’t quite get why such a thing made the humans feel better or why it was necessary, but honestly, Sans would charge through the fires of Hotland for Papyrus. He could do this.

Or so he thought.

Papyrus lifted the veil from his face, and the first thing that greeted Sans’ eyes were his brother’s own warm eye lights, glowing softly and swirling with orange magic. Upon his brow was a crown of autumn foliage, brilliant reds, golds and browns that complemented the color of his magic oh so well, taking Sans’ breath away. Other than that, Papyrus wore nothing, his bones dressed only in the burning light of the sunset. Sans flushed hotly when he looked down and saw Papyrus’ cock, standing erect and proud at his pelvis, a single bead of precum poised at the tip.

Then he saw the crowd.

It wasn’t a large village… maybe around one hundred people at the most if you counted the young ones, who of course would not be present for a ritual of this nature. Their portion of the celebration had occurred earlier in the evening, when they had dressed up as friendly spirits and goblins, coming to beg the shining sun for sweet treats before he began his long “rest”. Sans had sat at a distance and watched as Papyrus had joyfully played and cavorted with the human children. Sometime he would throw candies into the air for them to catch, other times allowing them to climb all over him, hanging off of his arms and back as he spun them around while they shrieked with glee. Sans felt content as he watched his brother enjoy himself with his new friends. This really was a good place.

But now all those eyes were on him. He could feel every solemn, reverential stare crawling over his bones, burning through him and making his soul turn to ice. Sans’ soul began to flutter with alarm as his breathing quickened and he gasped for breath. He couldn’t do this. He KNEW these people. He spoke with them on a daily basis… It was too much…

A gentle hand took him by the chin, forcing his gaze away from the watching crowd and back toward his brother. Sans looked into Papyrus’ eyes, glowing hotly as they stared back at him, and he became conscious once more of the warmth in his bones and the slick feeling between his legs as he lost himself in that gaze. His breathing evened out and the panic drained from him slowly.

“IT IS ALRIGHT, BROTHER. YOU ONLY NEED TO LOOK AT ME.” Papyrus murmured. “I TOLD YOU I WOULD MAKE SURE ALL WENT WELL.”

Leaning down, Papyrus kissed him, their teeth making a soft click as they met. Sans’ bones tingled as he felt their energies spark between them, and he immediately opened his mouth and summoned his magic to meet his brother’s. They took their time as their tongues curled and twined, exploring each other’s mouths as though none were present and they had all the time in the world. Sans had always found he could lose himself in the heady taste of his brother, sweet and hot and full of brightness.

Sans was vaguely aware of the veil and hood of his garment being removed, the cool evening air brushing lightly against his skull. As it came off, Papyrus’ hand grazed against the back of Sans’ neck, and his body shivered at the welcome touch. Reaching up, Sans wound his arms around Papyrus’ neck, pressing in and deepening their kiss. Papyrus’ hands trailed around to Sans’ shoulders, and, finding the jeweled crescent moon pins there, effortlessly undid them with his deft fingers. 

If he hadn’t been so utterly lost in the moment, Sans might have spared a thought to admire the ingenuity of the robes he had been wearing. The moment the pins were removed, the entire garment fell away, leaving Sans completely exposed before the world and his brother. Far from being upset, though, Sans found it didn’t seem to matter. If anything, the thought of being like this with his brother, fully open with each other in the view of all, sent a thrill of excitement rushing through his bones. Let them watch.

They parted, both of them naked before each other, Papyrus in only his crown of reds and golds, Sans in only his chain of silver. Sans could feel Papyrus’ eyes running over him, intense and hungry, and he saw his brother’s face flush with orange as he looked down and saw the folds of magic that had formed at Sans’ pelvis, already slick with arousal. Backing away, Papyrus took Sans’ hands in his own, pulling him gently toward the grassy mound in the center of the watching crowd.

“COME, OH GENTLE MOON, AND LET US REJOICE IN THE CHANGE OF THE SEASONS.” Papyrus said aloud for the crowd to hear. Head spinning with desire, Sans found himself grateful that he didn’t have to say anything else, more than happy to allow Papyrus to lead the way. He was still vaguely aware of the villagers around them, silent and watching, but he remained resolutely focused on his brother, his reason for living, his own shining sun.

As they reached the soft patch of grass, Papyrus paused and leaned in, his breath tickling the side of Sans skull. He spoke too quietly for the crowd to hear him, his voice thick with emotion, charged and possessive. 

“I am finding, Sans, that I do not dislike the idea of claiming you as mine in this place, for all the world to see.”

Sans’ soul throbbed, shuddering with want at his brother’s words.

And as Papyrus lowered him to the ground, worshiping Sans’ body before them all with his hands and his words and his hot, wet tongue, Sans found that he didn’t mind all that much himself, anymore.


	26. Kinktober Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus have an unexpected guest.
> 
> Day 25 - Boot Worship - BBQ Tacos (US!Sans x SF!Papyrus)

Sans sighed as the front door thumped closed behind him. It had been one heck of a day. Waking up late, slipping and bruising his tail bone as he re-calibrated his puzzles around Snowdin, being thrashed thoroughly during his training with Alphys… it had all gone wrong. Not horribly wrong, but just wrong enough to irritate him and suck nearly all of the vibrant energy straight out of him. Why, even as he was walking home from Waterfall, he had nearly been knocked over by some of the local monster children as they played, causing him to stumble backward into a particularly murky puddle and completely soiling his bright blue boots and the lower cuff of his pants. And while the pristine snows of his hometown had cleaned most of it away, they were still in less than stellar condition. Certainly not at all flattering for someone as great and magnificent as he was.

Disregarding the wet trail he was making—honestly at this point he would just clean it up later—Sans strode the few steps to the chair sitting in front of their dining room table and threw himself down into it with a soft huff. Today was just too much and he needed a moment to collect himself for when his brother got home. Noting the time on the nearby wall clock, he consoled himself with that thought that he still had a good while yet before Papyrus should be back from his shift. He loved his brother, but Papyrus had a unique talent for finding just the right buttons to press when it came to his younger brother and Sans honestly wasn’t in the mood today. His eyes wandered idly around the house… dirty puddle at the door… shabby old couch… scuffed linoleum just visible through the kitchen door… and then the sock.

Sans felt a pang of irritation. Why in the name of all the stars above couldn’t Papyrus take care of one solitary sock? He had asked his brother to get rid of the unsanitary thing on so many occasions, first directly, and then resorting to small notes placed on the offending article of clothing. Each and every time he had either gotten a shrug or a simple one word answer; ‘ok’. But the sock never budged. One time Papyrus had even glued googly eyes on the thing, much to Sans’ frustration.

Sans found himself wishing his brother could just learn to be a little bit more cooperative and obedient. 

He wasn’t sure how long he remained there, seated at the table lost in his own thoughts, before he heard an uneven thumping making its way up their front steps.

Papyrus was home already? He was early.

He was probably slacking off again. Sans sat up straight, squaring his shoulders and preparing to deliver a stern lecture to Papyrus for being a lazybones, already outlining in his head what he wanted to say. 

Something was off, though.

Sans watched the front door in puzzlement as the door knob jiggled, first one way and then another, as though the monster on the other side didn’t know how to operate it, or was encumbered in some way that made getting in the door difficult. Feeling too worn to get up and help with the door right then, Sans merely waited, curious.

Finally the door was shouldered open, and Papyrus stumbled in, dragging another monster with him. 

“c’mon, buddy. that’s it, you’re gonna be fine…” Papyrus murmured encouragement to him.

Sans was stunned. The other monster was definitely the worse for wear— his clothing ripped and torn… cuts, scratches, and scorch marks littering his bones… Sans could even see bright streaks of marrow seeping through his orange sweater in small, random patches. Worst of all were the scuffs and patches of ashy grey smeared across the front of his jacket and shirt… could that be… Sans didn’t want to think about it. 

Whatever had happened to this monster had left them severely injured and barely able to stand on their own. He leaned against Papyrus, breathing heavily with the effort of making himself move, his feet dragging underneath him as though it took every last bit of effort to make himself move forward. Sans strained to get a better look at the monster’s face, but it was hard… they wore a thick jacket with the hood pulled up, the furry ruff obscuring his view.

Sans began to rise to his feet in alarm.

“PAPY… WHAT ON EARTH… !?” He began.

Then the monster looked up at him, and Sans sat back down on the chair with a thump.

It was Papyrus.

There were so many differences, but the monster was DEFINITELY his brother. Sans’ mind spun. How was this possible? There were… two of his brother? And what had happened to this one? Even without the injuries it was evident this monster had been through hell and back. There was a vicious scar that ran across one eye, and another small crack right above one of his canines, which had apparently been knocked out at some point and replaced by a gold replica. He had the same sleepy, lidded look as his brother, but Sans could see something deeper there… a furtive, hunted look that sent a shiver through his bones. And… was that a collar around his neck?

The other monster’s eyes widened when he caught sight of Sans, his hazy eye lights wavering as tears welled up in the sockets. With a lurch, he pushed himself away from Papyrus, and stumbled forward, falling at Sans’ feet.

His shoulders shook.

Sans eyes flicked from his brother to his brother’s double and then back, beyond confused. Papyrus also looked at a loss at his counterpart’s sudden behavior, rubbing absently at the back of his neck.

“PAPYRUS, WHAT’S—”

“milord…” 

The word was soft, hoarse and almost inaudible, but the entire room went dead quiet as Sans’ eyes snapped back to this other monster… this eerie monster who both was and wasn’t his brother. Sans felt a sense of unreality settle on him. Had that been directed at him?

Before Sans could react further, the other monster scrabbled forward on his hands and knees. Taking Sans’ foot—still covered by his wet and muddy boot—in one hand, the other monster pressed his teeth to the toe in a chaste kiss. Sans’ mind whirled. More than what he was doing, the tenderness and reverence in that gesture made Sans’ soul thump in his chest.

“oh, milord…” the other monster murmured, his voice low and heavy with emotion “you don’t know how lost i was without you. i thought you had… that the human had…” he faltered, choked with tears. He brought his other hand up and cradled Sans’ foot, running it along the instep and cupping the heel. His teeth parted, and Sans felt another wave of unreality wash over him as he saw an orange tongue emerge and slide across the top of his shoe, lapping at the wet and grit that still dirtied the tough leather. 

His brother’s double continued to lavish attention on Sans’ foot, running his tongue from the top and then tracing down to the side, cleaning it with his magic, pausing now and then to press more fervent kisses to the surface. Occasionally he would glance up at Sans, and there was such a look of absolute adoration there that Sans’ thought his soul would stop. That look was so intense, and yet so familiar, though Sans could not put a finger on where he had seen that it before. Something about the other monster’s actions… so passionate and sensual, made Sans flush, his bones warming with embarrassment. What should he do? He should stop this, shouldn’t he? what… how…?

Sans looked up at Papyrus, desperate to for some assistance, at a complete loss, only to find Papyrus staring, agape, at his lookalike, his own cheekbones dusted a soft orange. He didn’t seem to be able to tear his eyes away from what his counterpart was doing. 

Oh Stars.

The other monster seemed to take the awkward silence as some form of condemnation, for he renewed his efforts, his hands slowly moving up the back of Sans’ boot, continuing to lick, kiss and suck at the soiled leather, murmuring apologies.

“forgive me, milord. i know i am not worthy… that no human could ever best you in battle… but i thought… i couldn’t bear the thought…” he sobbed again “you know that i am yours, my life is yours. please, i am your dog. if you wish to punish me… I am yours… yell at me, beat me—”

Okay… that was quite enough. Sans’ mortification at the words moved him to action.

“WAIT.” he said, placing a gentle hand on the other monster’s shoulder. His brother’s double looked up at him, eyes pleading and full of devotion. Oh stars he could barely handle that look on such a familiar face. Sans took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. He was having a hard time comprehending pretty much anything that had just happened, but he was able to catch one thing he might be able to use. “I’M SORRY, I DON’T THINK I’M THE MONSTER YOU THINK I AM…”

The other monster stared at him blankly for some moments before comprehension dawned. Sans regretted his words immediately as he saw the other monster’s face fall, despair dimming his eye lights.

“no… you aren’t him… you just look so much… of course…” His whole frame trembled and shook as he wrapped his arms around himself, clutching at the dusty front of his jacket. Sans’ heart immediately went out to the other monster with a sharp pang of sadness. He seemed to be in so much pain. There had to be some way he could help.

“LISTEN. YOU LOOK LIKE YOU’VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT. WHY DON’T WE GET YOU CLEANED UP, AND YOU CAN STAY HERE AS LONG AS YOU NEED TO.” Then, trying to project as much confidence as he could. “AFTER ALL, I AM THE GRAND MAGNIFICENT SANS, AND YOU COULD NEVER GO WRONG WITH A COOL GUY LIKE ME TAKING CARE OF YOU.”

That did it. With a loud wail of grief, the other monster threw himself at Sans, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in Sans’ lap. Papyrus, alarmed, stepped forward, reaching out to pull the other monster off of Sans, but stopped when Sans gave him a pointed look.

“IT’S OKAY, PAPY…” Sans said “I THINK OUR GUEST JUST NEEDS A SECOND.”

“ok, bro. if you say so.” Papyrus said, nonplussed.

Reluctantly, Papyrus backed off, retreating to the couch to watch the two of them warily. Sans sat, stroking the skull of the other monster, trying to convey as much comfort as he could to the grieving monster. He felt so helpless. He didn’t even know what had happened to him… what could possibly have given this monster so much pain, both physical and emotional. All he knew is he wanted to do whatever he could to help.

It was a long time before the other monster cried himself to sleep in Sans’ lap.


	27. Kinktober Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a continuation of the last one... Papyrus tries to help Slim relax.
> 
> I have no idea how this turned out it fought with me every step of the way here take it away from me now PLEASE! ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ
> 
> Day 26 - Shotgunning - Honey BBQ (US!Papyrus x SF!Papyrus)

“hey… bud. you really should learn to relax.”

Slim started, broken out of his thoughts. He looked up nervously from where he leaned against Papyrus, a familiar pang of guilt wrenching at his soul. His double always seem to be able to tell when he was feeling anxious or tense. Papyrus and Sans had been so kind to him, and here he was, only causing them more worry.

“sorry, sir.” he muttered automatically. 

Papyrus grimaced.

“enough with the ‘sir’, Slim. i never was and never will be a ‘sir’.”

“yes, si— Papyrus.” Slim stumbled over his words. It just didn’t feel right, he wasn’t supposed to speak to his betters like this. Milord had taught him…

“you sure you don’t want any?” Papyrus looked down at him. There was a hazy, relaxed look on his face as smoke seeped lazily from his nose holes. In his free hand he held a rolled joint, filled with a mixture he had obtained from the royal scientist, Undyne. The smoke trailed in winding, drifting swirls into the air before dissipating into nothingness. “it’s good stuff. she based it off of some surface plant, relaxing and feels really nice.”

Slim shook his head. It wouldn’t be right. Milord wouldn’t like it… it was unhealthy… and Milord was only watching out for Slim’s well being…

Slim’s soul lurched when he realized where his thoughts had gone. His breath hitched as tears came into his eyes. His Sans… He was no longer…

“shit.” Papyrus muttered, realizing what had happened and pulling Slim closer. “hey, hey… it’s alright. you did nothing wrong.” He said, trying to soothe him. 

Slim felt a gentle hand stroke his skull and leaned into it. That was one thing that was nice about this upside down universe he had found himself in. They weren’t afraid to show affection to each other with touch. Slim YEARNED for touch… always had, even in his own universe, where allowing another monster close enough to touch was a mistake that wasn’t made twice. Even Milord had been sparse with physical contact. Oh, but when he had deigned to touch him… from gentle caresses to stinging slaps, Slim had taken it all joyfully and had begged for more of his master’s love.

He missed him so much.

Slim buried his face in the crook of Papyrus’ arm and wept. Beyond wracking sobs and wails, his crying had become like his pain, less of a gushing wound and more of a wrenching ache, deep in his soul and draining slowly, the tears trailing down his face in a constant, silent stream of grief.

Some time passed like that, the only evidence of Slim’s distress the periodic shuddering breaths that made his bones tremble in Papyrus’ arms. The hand petting his skull had moved lower and was now rubbing soft circles on his back. Papyrus didn’t say anything at first, allowing Slim to have his moment, not even really looking at him as he took another drag off of the joint in his hand, his bleary eyes staring off into space.

After a while, Slim felt Papyrus sigh. 

“hey, Slim, bud, look at me.” Slim obeyed, looking up at Papyrus, who was staring down at him, his eyes somewhat unfocused but still full of compassion. “i’m gonna help you chill for a bit, but you gotta trust me, okay?”

Slim nodded. 

“yes, sir.”

He could see the flinch, barely visible, on his counterpart’s face, but Papyrus didn’t say anything, letting it pass.

“just… breathe. deep breaths, in and out.” Papyrus said, demonstrating what he meant by taking a few of his own. Slim obeyed—it was second nature to him—matching Papyrus’ slow, even breathing with his own. “that’s it… that’s good. just keep that up.”

Slim’s soul fluttered at the praise.

Bringing the last of the joint to his teeth, Papyrus took a long, slow pull, the lazy glow of the hots flaring brightly and creeping up the remaining length of the rolled paper with renewed energy. Holding his breath, he stubbed the butt out in the ashtray on the arm of the couch before turning back to Slim.

Taking Slim’s chin in his hand, Papyrus lowered his face till they were almost close enough to kiss. Slim flushed at the thought. Teeth parting, Papyrus breathed out, timing his outgoing breath with Slims indrawn one, filling the space between them with smoke. It curled and wisped in small, delicate curlicues as it left Papyrus’ mouth and was drawn into Slim’s. What didn’t make it across the gap escaped and wafted up in front of Papyrus’ face, twisting in gauzy tendrils and then fading away.

The smoke burned slightly as Slim took it in, and it carried with it the taste of Papyrus’ breath, not only smoky, but honey-sweet. Burning it’s way down into his ribcage, it swirled around his soul in small currents and eddies as it was absorbed. It worked quickly, the ache of his grief becoming dull, replaced with a pleasantly disjointed feeling, light and fuzzy. Time seemed to slow and he visibly relaxed, his shoulders drooping slightly as his magic began to buzz in reaction to the intoxicating smoke.

Papyrus gave a low chuckle.

“feeling better?” he murmured.

Slim nodded, though he barely registered the question; It seemed distant and unimportant. His bones felt sensitive in response to his agitated magic, and he could feel every small movement of Papyrus’ hands—the steady, comforting pressure at his back, and the pleasant scrape of the phalanges along his jaw. He also found himself unusually fascinated by Papyrus’ mouth, so close, teeth still parted, the orange of Papyrus’ tongue just visible within, slick and wet. Slim wondered absently what it would taste like if they kissed. That seemed like a good idea. It would probably feel really nice. Then something else, some muttering of conscience spoke up, telling him that he shouldn’t do this, that milord would be angry… but then he remembered again… milord was gone…

Desperate to chase the rest of the pain away, Slim lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Papyrus’ neck and bringing them together as he kissed him. His tongue dove into his double’s mouth, licking at the inside of his teeth, trying to coax the other’s magic out in response, still tasting the honey and smoke on his breath. Papyrus made a startled sound, muffled as Slim swallowed it. His hands flew to Slim’s shoulders, pushing him off and holding him at arm’s length. 

Slim gave a whimper of dismay and looked up at Papyrus, his eyes pleading. He could feel the pressure of his magic trying to coalesce in his pants, hard and ready, and it made him squirm in his seat. Papyrus noticed too, his eyes flicking down and taking in the soft glow before returning to Slim’s face, his own orange magic dusting his cheekbones.

“woah… wait a sec… that was definitely not what i was expecting…” he said. “you, uh, seem to be a bit worked up there, Slim.”

Slim clutched at Papyrus’ arms, looking at Papyrus with a beseeching expression on his face.

“please… sir… Papyrus… i want…” He looked for the words, but his hazy mind was having trouble grasping for what he wanted to say.

Papyrus stared at him for a long moment, and Slim could see the conflict in his mind playing out across his face, guilt and desire battling with each other for dominance. Finally he took a deep, slow breath.

“are you SURE you want this, Slim? i can help you, but i would never want to take advantage of you.” Papyrus asked, his expression unusually serious.

“Yes. i want this. please… for just a little while, i want to forget… please make me forget. it’s too much. i promise i can make you feel good…” Slim began to reach for the waistband of Papyrus’ pants, fully planning to make good on his promise, only to have them stopped, his hands caught up in Papyrus’ own. 

“no. this isn’t about me. don’t make this about me.” Papyrus husked, his voice low, orange magic swirling in one eye. “if i do this, i do this for you, and no one else.”

Slim’s soul thumped. He nodded dumbly.

“alright then” Papyrus continued. He pushed Slim backwards so that he lay with his back on the couch, boxed in by his double’s arms. Dipping in, Papyrus ran his tongue along Slim’s jaw in a hot, wet trail. Tingles of pleasure radiated out from the contact as his sensitive magic responded, and Slim gave a soft gasp of pleasure. Humming in satisfaction at Slim’s response, Papyrus paused to purr softly next to his skull.

“good boy. now just lay back and let me take care of you”


	28. Kinktober Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the Master/Slave AU... Blue has a REALLY bad time... (o.o;)
> 
> I owe Blue a happy story after this.
> 
> Day 27 - Branding - Edgeberry x Fellcest(US!Sans x UF!Papyrus x UF!Sans)

**WARNING: THIS SHORT CONTAINS NON CON, IF IT'S NOT YOUR THING, YOU'LL WANNA SKIP THIS.**

**THANK YOU.**

******************************************************  
**

 

Blue was exhausted. 

He didn’t know how long he had been there, trying to alternate between supporting his weight on the balls of his feet, or just hanging limply by the chain that held him up, his arms extended above him. He had fought at first, hard and valiantly, his outraged cries ringing out through the small room, but between Red’s blue magic and Fell’s sheer force of will they had stripped him, clamped the manacles on his wrists and pulled him up until he could just barely touch the floor with his feet. He had continued to struggle after that for some time, turning and kicking out at his captors until he discovered that he was only amusing them, Fell sitting in a nearby chair and watching with an arrogant smirk as Red baited him.

The metal around his wrists had long since been warmed by his body heat, chafing and biting painfully. Between the stinging of his wrists and the exhaustion Blue had gradually stopped struggling altogether. He wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. His legs were tired, bones burning from trying to prop himself up in the awkward position he found himself in. His arms ached from supporting his weight when his legs failed him, the shoulder sockets wrenched and throbbing. Ironically, despite being naked he wasn’t cold, the nearby fireplace crackling heartily and keeping the room comfortably warm.

Once he had quit fighting, a silence had fallen over the room, Red retreating to lean against a nearby wall as Fell scrutinized Blue from where he sat, crimson eye lights raking over Blue’s exposed form. Finally satisfied that his captive had sufficiently worn himself out, Fell spoke.

“SO, SLAVE, WHERE DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING?” He asked, his voice dangerously even.

Blue glared back at him, refusing to answer. Unfazed by Blue’s lack of response, Fell continued.

“YOU FORGET THAT THIS IS THE PALACE OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. NO MATTER WHAT ANTICS YOU PULL, I WILL FIND OUT ABOUT IT. FOR EXAMPLE, ANTICS LIKE PLOTTING WITH A CERTAIN MOUSE-WIFE ABOUT ESCAPING…”

Oh stars, no. He wasn’t supposed to find out about her! Blue’s soul clenched in terror at the thought of his only friend. He pulled at the chains, his weakened tugging got him nowhere.

“PLEASE, NO… DON’T HURT HER.” Blue pleaded.

Fell Scowled.

“THERE WAS NO NEED. SHE HAS BEEN DISMISSED AND HER ENTIRE FAMILY HAS BEEN EXPELLED FROM THE CAPITOL.” 

Blue’s soul dropped. That was bad enough. He had heard from her first-hand of the condition of areas outside the capitol, where the rule of kill or be killed was most violent and resources were scarce. As monsters traditionally viewed as weak, her family had served at the Palace for generations, depending on their position for the protection they sorely needed. Blue could only pray that they would manage somehow… at least they were alive… at least there was hope.

Evidently displeased that Blue’s thoughts were elsewhere, Fell quickly stood and closed the gap between them, grabbing Blue’s chin and jerking his head up so that the was looking at him.

“THEY ARE NOT YOUR CONCERN RIGHT NOW. YOUR CONCERN IS THAT YOU TRIED TO RUN AWAY WHEN YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU ARE MINE.” Blue yelped as Fell grabbed the back of his neck roughly in one hand and yanked him closer, his toes skittering across the carpet. Leaning down, Fell crushed their teeth together, his tongue forming and licking across Blue’s teeth in a silent demand, leaving no question about what he wanted.

Blue didn’t even struggle. He already knew better than to fight what was coming, so he submitted, opening his mouth and bringing out his own magic with a soft whimper, his only hope that Fell would get what he wanted out of him and then let him return to his brother. At least there Blue could lose himself in Swap’s arms, allowing the good to wash away the bad, if only for a little bit. 

There was no tenderness in the kiss. It’s only purpose was to dominate as Fell ravaged Blue’s mouth, his tongue taking possession of every corner and forcing Blue to reciprocate purely on trained instinct. Their tongues curled around each other, the taste of him making Blue’s magic race and his soul feel sick. Blue gave a muffled yelp as Fell’s knee forced its way between his legs, grinding roughly against his pubis and hitching him up off of his feet. Though limited by Fell’s painfully tight grip at his neck, Blue couldn’t help but react to the loss of his footing, struggling weakly in alarm. It only lasted for a brief moment, though, before he found the movement only caused Fell’s leg to rub more insistently against him, and he found himself choking back a moan as unwanted shocks of pleasure shuddered up his spine. 

Fell’s eyes were locked on his, and Blue could see the smug satisfaction there, the confidence that he would get everything he wanted and that there was nothing Blue could do to stop him. Tears pricked at Blue’s eyes and his soul fluttered against his ribs in a confusing mix of arousal, panic and a deep, aching despair. He was the Great Magnificent Sans! He prided himself on facing his foes without hesitation or fear. He only had to endure this and then he could go back to the room he shared with his brother and not think about what had happened or the things they made him do… He only needed to stay strong…

His soul clenched painfully.

Stars… oh stars, no… He couldn’t do this… 

He wanted Papy… he wanted his brother… He wanted to go home…

Another gasp escaped him as he felt a hand drag at his spine, and Fell pulled away from the kiss to run his tongue in a hot line along Blue’s jaw. Blue’s head jerked as he tried to recoil, only to have the hand at the back of his neck clamp down, causing Blue to cry out as pain and pleasure fought for dominance. 

“YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO FIGHT IT.” Fell purred in his ear. “YOUR BODY, AT LEAST, IS WELL TRAINED.” 

He continued to stroke Blue’s spine as he spoke, enjoying the small sounds Blue made as he fought not to react, his magic tingling and burning its way through his bones as Fell’s fingers danced along his vertebrae, moving lower, alternately grazing and gripping bone and cartilage in a way that made Blue hate himself even as he arched into the touch.

“NO… PLEASE… AAH!~”

Blue moaned loudly and there was a sudden soft crackle of magic as Fell reached Blue’s tail bone, palming it roughly and sending an overriding jolt of pleasure through him, forcing his magic to manifest. 

“SEE?” Fell chuckled. “THATS A GOOD SLAVE…”

Fell retreated, removing his leg from in between Blue’s femurs taking a moment to admire his work. Blue went limp in his chains, only dimly aware of the ache in his shoulders, his breaths coming short and quick and his soul pulsing behind his ribs. The sticky wetness of saliva on his face and of his arousal between his legs made him feel dirty. The pussy that had manifested below throbbed with need, and Blue pressed his femurs together in shame and a feeble attempt to dull the insistent ache. Blue stared, eyes unfocused, at the wet patch he had left in the fabric of Fell’s pant leg, damning enough evidence of his body’s betrayal. He hated this so much… hated himself so much… Why couldn’t he be stronger?

Even though he knew it was pointless, Blue’s eyes drifted to where Red leaned against the wall, observing them, hoping for some… any sign of pity or remorse. His soul twisted painfully as he read the naked hunger in Red’s eyes. The other monster was stroking himself through his shorts as he watched, and Blue realized that the other was merely waiting for a word from Fell to have his own turn.

“WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING, SLAVE?” Fell demanded, and Blue keened as he felt a hand press against his conjured folds, a finger entering him, pumping in and out of his magic, pausing only to brush teasingly over the sensitive nub of magic just above his entrance. Blue’s attention snapped back to Fell to see him smirking at him, watching his reactions closely. Tears began to flow as Blue fought the urge to cant his hips up into Fell’s hand, his pelvis twitching as his feet scrabbled for purchase against the floor. A second finger joined the first, and Blue let out a sound somewhere between a sob and a moan. “I’M THE ONLY ONE YOU NEED TO WORRY ABOUT. ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS PLEASE ME, SLAVE. I JUST HAVE TO REMIND YOU OF WHO YOU BELONG TO.” 

Now there was a third finger, and Blue couldn’t bring himself to fight it anymore, his hips rocking as he groaned openly, his magic slick and dripping as it gripped at Fell’s digits within him. A sense of unreality washed over him as he gave up and let his body’s desired take over. At least it was almost over… Then he could go back to Papy… 

Blue tried to focus on his brother, letting his mind drift and detach, the things being done to him becoming a distant, unpleasant buzz. Papy was always so kind and sweet to him… his wonderful, dear brother, quietly indulgent and always watching over Blue with that lazy smile of his. Blue always felt safe in his arms… always felt cherished as they made love, as whispered endearments filled his ears and caused his soul to swell and overflow. The world disappeared when they were together and nothing else mattered. As long as he made it back to his brother, everything would be fine.

His thoughts shattered as Fell retreated once more, leaving Blue puzzled as he hung there trembling, his bones burning with the hated need to be touched, his magic empty and throbbing with the desire to be filled. He whined at the loss, even as he despised himself for doing so. Why had Fell stopped? Why wouldn’t he just fuck him and be done with it already?

“FIRST, HOWEVER, WE NEED TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS YOU’RE MINE… RED!” Fell barked, and Blue could hear the sound of movement from where Red had been leaning against the wall.

“yeah, Boss?” Came the answer.

“IS IT READY YET?” Fell asked. 

Blue tried to summon the energy to care, but failed. He could hear the muted sound of Red checking whatever Fell had asked him to, a dull clanking and the soft shush of shifting ash and coal coming from the fireplace as Red worked.

“looks plenty ready to me, Boss.”

“GOOD. HAND IT HERE.”

Blue looked up, eyes dull, as Red came into view in front of him, handing his brother what he had asked for. 

A branding iron.

Blue hadn’t thought he had any energy left to resist. However, when he saw the wicked-looking implement, the curling ‘P’emblem at the end glowing red-hot from the fire, and as he realized what was about to happen, terror flooded through him. NO! If they did that… Papy… he might see! If he saw, he would have questions. Questions that Blue wouldn’t be able to answer without risking his brother doing something stupid and dangerous on his behalf. If they did this, the only way to hide it would be…

Blue didn’t want to lose that.

“NOO!!” Blue wailed, writhing against the chains that held him up, kicking out blindly at his captors as they approached. “NO NO NO NO NO… PLEASE! I’LL BE GOOD… I’LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY… JUST DON’T! NO!” Blue begged desperately as he lashed out.

“holy shit, Boss!” Red yelped as he was almost clocked in the skull by Blue’s foot.

“RESTRAIN HIM, YOU LAZY ASS!” Papyrus shouted

“right!”

Suddenly, Blue heard the ping and felt the overpowering weight of blue magic pulling at his body and soul. His shoulders creaked under the added pressure, restraining most of his movement.

The chain holding him up was released, and Blue resumed fighting the hands and arms that tried to restrain him, squirming, yelling and biting until, with copious amounts of swearing from Fell and his brother, he was finally thrown bodily over the arm of a nearby couch and pinned once more by Red’s magic. Scrambling onto the cushions in front of Blue, Red pinned his arms , using his entire body weight and the force of his magic to keep Blue immobile.

“i think the little fuck bruised my jaw…” Red grumbled.

Even though he could no longer move, Blue continued to yell and sob, his pleas becoming more frantic as he sensed Fell approaching from behind.

“PLEASE, DON’T! DON’T DO THIS! I’LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I’LL DO WHA—AAAAAHHHHHH!”

Blue shrieked as he felt the searing pain of hot metal against his left scapula, the smell of his own burning bone filling his nostrils. Fell leaned into the branding iron, pressing firmly and resolutely, even as Blue’s screams filled the room. Oh STARS it hurt so bad! The pain lanced through him, filling his bones and ringing in his head, pushing out everything except the agony of of the iron against his bone as it sizzled against the flat surface of his shoulder blade. It seemed to go on forever and as his voice grew hoarse Blue wondered if it would ever end.

At last the iron was withdrawn, and the overwhelming, biting pain receded into an intense sting that left blue almost breathless as he wept into the couch cushions beneath him, tears flowing freely down his cheekbones in a constant stream.

There was a beat of tense silence.

“RED!”

Blue was vaguely aware that Red jumped, startled by the sharp word.

“uh, yeah, Boss?” Blue would have liked to think he heard Red’s voice waver for just a moment, but it was probably his imagination.

“TAKE IT.”

Blue felt Reds weight come off of his arms as he clumsily rolled off of the couch and did as his brother asked. As he did so, Blue also felt his body weight return to normal as Red’s blue magic released him once more. 

He didn’t move.

After all, what was the point?

He felt Fell’s phalanges brush over the burned bone, re-igniting the injury and causing Blue to hiss in pain.

“EXCELLENT.” Fell said with satisfaction. “WITH THIS, EVERYONE, INCLUDING THAT TRASHBAG BROTHER OF YOURS, WILL KNOW THAT YOU BELONG TO ME, AND NONE WOULD DARE TO TAKE WHAT BELONGS TO THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS.”

Fell backed up a a step and Blue continued to lay there, despondent, until heard the clink of a belt buckle, followed by the soft sound of fabric hitting the floor.

“NOW, IT IS TIME TO REMIND YOU WHO YOUR MASTER IS.” Fell growled as he leaned over him, lining himself up with Blue’s entrance, the head of his cock nudging against his wet folds.

Entering him in one swift motion, Fell buried his cock in Blue’s still-slick magic, thrusting hard and fast, tearing a pained cry from Blue’s throat. Soul screaming in grief as Blue felt his body rock under Fell’s assault, his sobs turning once more into broken moans, he wondered if it was possible for a soul to shatter… for a monster to dust… purely from despair.

He could only hope so.


	29. Kinktober Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has an idea... it's not what Sans expected
> 
> OK... so apparently Xenophilia is a kink where the focus is on non human (monster/alien/etc) sex.... 
> 
> *looks at ALL of Undertail* (o.o;)
> 
> You know what!? Have some tentacles... I call it good. (o.o)/
> 
> Day 28 - Xenophilia - Classic Fontcest (UT!Sans x UT!Papyrus)

“you wanna do… what now, bro?” Sans asked, struggling hard not to let the shock show on his face. He wasn’t quite sure if he had heard his brother correctly. When Papyrus had asked Sans to stay and talk as he was getting up to leave after their bedtime story, Sans hadn’t expected this to be what he wanted to talk about.

“WELL, I WAS WATCHING SOME ANIME WITH UNDYNE… AND THERE WERE THESE NOODLY THINGS… KINDA LIKE SPAGHETTI… BUT NOT…” Papyrus looked somewhat shy, his cheekbones dusting a soft orange as he spoke.

Oh geez… not this again. Sans sighed inwardly. He really had to talk to Undyne about the types of shows they were showing to Papyrus…

At the same time, though, he felt a vague sense of relief. Papyrus had seen something and it had sparked his interest. If he let Papyrus satisfy his curiosity, entertained his whims for a while, then he would likely get tired of it and move on to other things. 

“sure, okay bro… we can give it a try.” Sans shrugged 

Sans watched as Papyrus sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. A look of intense concentration came over his face and Sans could see his brother’s orange magic flare in one eye as he tried to form his magic. The space around him shimmered slightly with unfocused energy, filling the air with a charged, staticky tingle that Sans could feel across his bones. He took a moment to marvel at his brother’s mastery and precision when it came to his magic. It was just too cool

Papyrus magic solidified, orange and shining, into a waving, squirming mass of appendages that snaked through the empty space around him. They varied in size in shape, some no thicker than a pencil, others as thick as Sans’ wrist. 

Sans was stunned.

Oh stars, that was definitely not what he was expecting. Soul pulsing with anxiety, He almost called a stop to the whole thing, but then Papyrus’ eyes opened and he gazed at Sans with a look of pride on his face.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK, SANS?” He asked brightly

Sans took a deep breath. This was Papyrus. He would be okay. He was perfectly safe.

“it’s definitely impressive, bro. i would even go so far as to say it’s tenta-COOL” He winked.

Papyrus glared, though Sans could see a small twitch at the corner of his mouth.

“THAT WAS TERRIBLE, SANS.”

Sans merely shrugged, his grin tilting up at the corners.

“HERE… I’M GOING TO TRY TO CONTROL THEM. STAY STILL.” Papyrus instructed.

“ok, Pap.”

Sans kept his face carefully neutral as the magic snaked his way over to him, though his soul shivered nervously behind his ribs. One of the thicker tendrils found the toe of his slipper, and, after poking at it tentatively with it’s tapered tip, made it’s way up, over, and started curling around Sans’s ankle. It felt odd— warm and pulsing and pleasantly slick. After staring at it curiously for a few moments, Sans looked up to see that another of the extremities had reared up, snake-like, and was, for the lack of a better description, now staring him in the face. 

Fascinated, Sans reached out and touched it, stroking with one finger. Similar to the one that had climbed his foot it felt warm, the surface moist with raw magic. The appendage pressed into the touch. That was… oddly cute? 

Amused, Sans cupped one hand under the slick magic and stroked the top of it with the flat of his other palm. 

Papyrus moaned.

Sans froze.

Was this magic… directly connected to Papyrus’ soul?

Sans’ eyes shot up to look at his brother. Face flushed, Papyrus had an intense, lidded expression as he stared back at Sans, orange magic wafting up from his right socket. Soul thumping, Sans’ breath caught under that burning look. He became very aware that the magic that had wound around his ankle had crept slowly upward past his knee and was now rubbing softly at the lower part of his femur as it continued it’s slow path upward. Sans shifted uncomfortably as he felt his magic warming.

“hey, uh, bro? maybe here is a good place to stop…” Sans suggested

“I… WANT TO TRY SOMETHING ELSE FIRST, BROTHER.” 

Quicker than Sans could react, the appendage in his hands wrapped itself around his wrists and the one at his leg gave a sharp yank. Losing his footing, the world tilted around him as he felt himself tip an drop, his soul lurching in panic for a few moments before he felt himself halted by the very magic that was now curled around three of his limbs. His free leg flailed out for a moment more before it, too, was caught, suspending him awkwardly in the air, a few feet off of the ground, with his arms above his head and his legs spread awkwardly in front of him.

Sans began to sweat, but he did his level best not to show that he was nervous.

“um… P-pap…?” Sans stuttered. Another appendage had taken hold of his ankle, freeing the first tendril of magic, which had continued to climb his leg and, finally slipping up under the leg of his shorts, curling around the length of his femur, rubbing at the sensitive bone of his inner thigh. Sans gasped, pulling at the magic that now bound him and finding it unforgiving. He couldn’t move. His soul raced.

The rest of Papyrus’ magic, which had been waiting in a waving mass around him, moved quickly. Before Sans could protest further, a few had already slid under his shirt, hitching up his pajama top and laving over his ribs in wet, hot stripes. Sans’ words choked off into a low moan as his magic reacted, his bones shuddering and shivering at the pleasurable stimulation. Oh stars that felt nice…

“WOWIE, BROTHER. YOU LOOK SO GOOD LIKE THIS…” Papyus murmured, and Sans, head swimming, tried to focus on him once more. His brother’s magic had pulled him near so that Papyrus could watch him more closely, and the burning look of desire that Sans saw in Papyrus’ face, so at odds with what he was used to, made his soul flutter behind his ribs. “WHEN I WATCHED THAT ANIME WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS, I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD GET THE SAME REACTIONS OUT OF YOU. I COULDN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT.” 

The magic crawling over Sans’ ribs pulled at his shirt, popping the buttons one by one, revealing the white of his bones, now slick and streaked with the raw orange of Papyrus’ magic as the appendages continued to stroke him, wringing even more gasps and groans from him. One of the questing tendrils of magic crept up along his collar bone and slid over Sans’ jawline in a sloppy caress. The surface of the magic had a strange, static quality to it that resonated with Sans’ own energy, sending delightful tingles along the bone, and he found himself unconsciously leaning into the touch.

“IT’S AMAZING, SANS. I CAN FEEL EVERY PART OF YOU…” Papyrus hummed. “IT FEELS SO GOOD WHEN MY MAGIC TOUCHES YOU…”

More of Papyrus’ magic suddenly snaked up and wrapped itself around Sans’ spine, curling in a corkscrew motion, gliding and squeezing along the entire column of interlocking bone and cartilage. At the same time the appendage around his femur finished its journey upward, reaching his pelvis and traveling through the opening in his ischium. It wound around, rubbing and pressing at his pubic symphisis. Sans cried out at the sudden, intense friction at two of his most sensitive spots, shocks of renewed pleasure wracking his body and bringing tears to his eyes. The extremity at his jaw, taking its chance, slipped quickly between Sans’ teeth, prying his mandible the rest of the way open and filling him with its pulsing heat. His mind spun, the taste of his brother’s magic an intoxicating mixture of sweet and tangy, musky and sparking over his tongue as it thrust repeatedly into his mouth. Vaguely he thought he could hear Papyrus moan with pleasure, responding as Sans moved his tongue along the underside of his magic, Papyrus’ secreted fluids mixing with Sans’ own saliva and dripping down his chin in a wet trickle. 

“OH STARS, SANS… YOU’RE SO WONDERFUL… HAA!~”

Sans could only utter a muffled groan in response. His hands alternately clenched and opened as, despite the restraint of Papyrus’ magic, he tried to writhe under the relentless stimulation coming from every inch of his body. Oh stars… it was just so much…

He couldn’t think, his mind buzzing with the sensations of being touched and stroked and squeezed in so many places at once, an overwhelming ecstasy that had his magic raging through his body, quickly pooling at his pelvis and forming his cock. It was already achingly hard and weeping precum, forming a wet patch on the front of the shorts confining it. Sans whined low in the back of his throat as he felt the appendage in his mouth slow and then withdraw until it was once more poised just outside his teeth. Gasping and panting, Sans raised his head to look at Papyrus, who was staring hungrily at the bulge in his shorts, fists clenched around the blankets on either side of his legs.

“I AM SORRY, SANS. I HOPE YOU AREN’T ATTACHED TO THESE SHORTS…”

“huh… wha—?”

There was a sharp ripping sound as Papyrus’ magic made quick work of the dark fabric, shredding it and completely exposing Sans’ pelvis—and the evidence of his overwhelming arousal—to the open air. Sans’ eyes widened in shock, his mind whirling as reason struggled briefly to regain control. This was all happening so fast…

“bro… i… aah~” Sans’ protest failed again. The pleasure was so hard to fight, even at the slower pace… He could still feel every inch of Papyrus’ hot, wet, electric magic running over, under and across his bones, a particularly firm tug at one of his floating ribs making him choke on his words. 

“YOU SEEM TO BE ENJOYING YOURSELF, BROTHER.” Papyrus hummed, his voice uncharacteristically rough and breathless. “LOOK AT YOURSELF… SO SHAMELESS… YOU OBVIOUSLY NEED HELP, AND WHAT KIND OF BROTHER WOULD THE GREAT PAPYRUS BE IF I DID NOT ASSIST YOU?”

Watching blearily, soft moans and gasps still escaping through parted teeth, Sans could see the appendage that had retreated when his magic had formed glow brightly for a moment before splitting apart into a bundle of numerous smaller tendrils that squirmed energetically in front of him. One of them parted from the group, seeking, questing, until it found and wrapped itself around the base of Sans’ member and curled upwards around the shaft.

Sans keened loudly, hips bucking as the magic worked on his erection, stroking him, the tip of the wandering tendril swiping over the head of his cock and even pressing firmly into the slit for a moment before continuing its motions around and over the sensitive magic. 

“ah! P-papyrus… oh fuck… that… mnnaa!~”

Not about to be left out, the remaining portions of orange magic drifted downward, around and behind Sans’ member, searching until it found the tight pucker of magic that marked Sans’ entrance. Nudging, gently at first, it pressed in, its slick body easily sliding into Sans’ tight magic, causing Sans to shout again with renewed pleasure. He could no longer control the sounds he was making, moaning and whining with wanton abandon as his body was wonderfully assaulted and overwhelmed. Oh, the things his brother was doing to him, things he had only dreamed of in vague shadows and impressions as he spent his nights jacking off to guilty thoughts of Papyrus… his precious, sweet brother…

The first tendril was eventually joined by a second… then a third, pumping within him, the liquid magic secreted by the appendages blending together with Sans’ own, stretching him and making him into a slick, dripping mess. His pelvis shuddered and jerked as his body tried to process whether it wanted to buck into the attentions at his cock or press into the pulsing magic that was stretching his rear entrance. neither motion gave him any purchase, suspended as he was above the ground. He could only plead for what he wanted, his normally soft voice now loud and forceful, filling the room and joining with the slick sounds of Papyrus’ magic as it continued to pleasure him.

“please… Papyrus, more… harder… oh Stars, more… yes, there… aahh…!”

At last, with a wet noise, Papyrus’ magic removed itself from within him, leaving Sans feeling strangely empty. Simultaneously, the appendages moving over the rest of him stilled completely. Sans made an incoherent noise of frustration. He had been so close. He could feel the hot coil of his impending orgasm sitting—hot, heavy and intensely uncomfortable—in his middle. The pulse of it throbbed throughout his body, demanding release.

“PATIENCE, BROTHER…” Papyrus panted. “JUST A BIT MORE…”

Something reared up into Sans’ field of vision between his legs, and he stared at it in disbelief.

It wasn’t entirely unlike the rest of Papyrus manifested magic, long, sinuous and shining wetly with his brother’s raw magic. But this one was much thicker, the head blunted into an oddly familiar shape, the slit at the tip leaking fluid that dribbled down its shaft in glistening, meandering paths.

oh…

oh stars… that was big…

Sans’ soul pulsed with apprehension. Still overwhelmed by the intense hum of pleasure that buzzed through his bones and magic, he could only watch, trembling, as it dipped down, first sliding across his entrance in a few teasing passes and then pressing, insistent, at the puckered magic.

“HERE WE GO, SANS… THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GOING TO MAKE YOU FEEL SO GOOD.” Papyrus said, his voice wavering with the effort of his restraint.

They both moaned together as the heated appendage breached Sans’s magic, its entry made easier by the slick fluids left behind by the other tendrils that had prepared him. Sans could feel it stretch him further, his walls fluttering and pulsing around his brother’s magic, adjusting to accommodate him. He was so full… and still it was filling him up more…

“SANS… OHH… YOU ARE SO TIGHT…” Papyrus groaned, his breaths coming in short gasps.

Sans gave a small yelp as Papyrus finally bottomed out, hitting the back of his magic. They remained motionless for a moment as Sans continued to adjust to the press of Papyrus’ pulsing member inside him, feeling his passage twitch and ripple around the member within. A small part of him was still able to feel some smug satisfaction at how this made Papyrus gasp, his fists closing tighter around the fabric of the blanket in his hands.

Sans could only revel in the magic surrounding him, wrapped around his bones, still curled around his cock and now filling him up so completely. Sans didn’t think it was possible to feel this good, for their magic to be so close that it felt as though they were melting into each other. Part of him wished they could remain like this forever, joined eternally, but another urge was pulsing within him, driving and insistent.

He was the first to break the silence.

“pap… please… i need you… please move… fuck me…” he pleaded, pulling at the magic that bound his wrists as he tried to move his hips along that glorious heat inside him. 

Papyrus wasted no time, withdrawing his magic almost completely before driving back in and hilting itself again, causing Sans to keen as pleasure, sharp and sweet, lanced through his body, making his spine arch. He voice was immediately stifled as the appendage waiting by his face once more plunged between his teeth, and Sans sucked at it eagerly, relishing the return of his brother’s taste on his tongue. 

Every part of his brother’s magic now moved as one, stroking and sliding over every inch of him, pressing in between Sans’ ribs and gliding around his spine, swirling around the shaft and over the head of his cock, all while the largest of them all thrust into him. It’s pace was rough and unforgiving, sending wave after wave of ecstasy crashing through him, inflaming his magic and drowning him in pleasure. Sans allowed himself to sink, losing himself and becoming nothing but a sounding rod of pure sensation, all his focus on the wet, vibrant, electric heat moving around him and through him and in him as his body strained and wriggled and bucked as much as it was able within its restraints. His muffled sobs and moans filled the room, and he, in turn, could hear his brother groaning and gasping, could see his broad frame shuddering from the feedback of his own magic.

“SANS… SO GOOD… I LOVE YOU… SANS…”

It wasn’t long before Sans could feel the tightness in his middle return, the impending orgasm building, quick and hot, to it’s peak. His brother’s magic also began to twitch and falter, its movements beginning to stutter unevenly.

Sans came hard, his entire body tensing, a muffled scream leaving his throat as his body spasmed around his brothers magic, wracking him with pure bliss. Oh, GODS, it was so good! Papyrus’ magic continued to thrust relentlessly into him even as he climaxed, and Sans felt wave after wave of pure hot pleasure burst from within him as his brother rode him through his orgasm, his mind whiting out from the intensity of the sensations wracking his body. He saw Papyrus arch his back and give a voiceless cry of his own as he followed soon after, his climax hitting just as Sans began to come down from his own. Body shivering and twitching, Sans felt his brother drive into him one last time, hot release spurting from the member inside him and coating his now sensitive walls, causing him to cry out weakly with over-stimulation. The appendage between his teeth also pulsed and Sans barely had time to register what was happening before his mouth was also filled with a hot gush of his brother’s liquid magic, which he tried, valiantly, to swallow down.

Papyrus’ magic loosened around him and Sans went limp, small shudders and aftershocks still running across his bones in small, pleasant waves, making him tremble and shudder. He felt so drained… so spent. What was left of his magic pulsing with a heady combination of exhaustion and sated satisfaction he had never known before.

He was barely aware as most of Papyrus’ magic withdrew, unwinding from between his bones with wet sliding noises, the patter of fluids hitting the carpet below him following shortly after as the two thicker appendages also retreated. He had to be a mess. He could feel Papyrus’ magic trickling over his bones and his face, dribbling down from between his legs. His nightshirt was probably ruined… his shorts, definitely… 

But none of that mattered. He was so tired.

He felt himself move, drawn toward Papyrus by the few remaining tendrils of magic that now cradled him tenderly, treating him like something fragile, before depositing him in his brother’s arms and dissipating into nothing.

A gentle hand stroked the top of his skull, and Sans leaned into the touch, enjoying the contact and letting his mind float in the haze of contentment that overflowed and filled his soul.

“STARS, SANS… IT WAS TOO MUCH, WASN’T IT… I’M SORRY…” 

Sans roused at the note of concern in his brother’s voice. Papyrus should never be distressed over anything, much less this.

“nah… ‘s ok, bro. that felt really nice…” He could already feel the urge to sleep fighting back. He was just so comfortable, laying against Papyrus’ sturdy chest, listening to the soft “badum badum” of his soul within his ribcage. Sans timed his breathing to match that steady pace… it was soothing… safe…

“OF COURSE IT FELT NICE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER FAILS TO PLEASE!” He heard Papyrus declare.

“yup…” Sans mumbled as he drifted further away into sleep.

He thought Papyrus might have said something else, but he was too far gone to know what it was. Making a note to himself to ask in the morning, he burrowed deeper into his brother’s warmth and let sleep claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentacles are hard... That's a LOT of fiddly bits to keep up with... I hope this wasn't a big mess... (T-T)


	30. Kinktober Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has noticed Sans hasn't been feeling well lately, so he plans a special evening for them.
> 
> The original prompt for this was Omorashi... but since this was a hard NOPE for me, I collected some suggestions from Tumblr and came up with the following.
> 
> Also, I owe the Blueberry some sweet loving from his bro... (o.o;;)
> 
> Day 29 - Mirror Play/Praise - Swapcest (US!Sans x US!Papyrus)

It had been a night to remember. 

Papyrus, contrary to his normally lazy demeanor, had gone all out. A wonderful dinner(Sans was surprised to find he was actually a pretty good cook), then a pleasant evening walk through Snowdin, followed by cuddling on the couch with hot cocoa as they watched a movie in their pajamas. Papyrus had even let Sans pick one of his favorite movies, A NTT special that usually made the taller skeleton cringe.

After finishing their cocoa they simply sat, nestled together, Sans pulled half into Papyrus’ lap with his brother’s arms draped around him. Sans hummed with contentment, surrounded by the familiar scent of honey and tobacco, feeling his brother’s broad ribs and solid heat behind his back, and, past even that, the slow, steady pulse of his brother’s soul. 

In a word, he was happy.

They remained that way some time after the end credits of the movie had rolled and Papyrus had flipped off the TV, simply enjoying each other’s company. Sans, deep in thought, laid his hand over his brother’s in his lap. He played idly with it, marveling at it, so much larger than his own, with wide palms and long elegant phalanges. Sans could even see the faint tobacco stains at the knuckle joints where he usually held his cigarettes.

“PAPY?” He asked, breaking the silence.

“yeah, bro?”

“EVERYTHING YOU’VE DONE FOR ME TONIGHT HAS BEEN SO WONDERFUL, AND THE GREAT SANSATIONAL SANS WOULD NEVER WANT TO BE UNGRATEFUL… BUT…” He faltered.

There was a small shifting behind him as Papyrus sat up a bit to look down at him, his expression open, his eyes calm and seemingly without a care in the world.

“go ahead, Sansy.” he said, using one of his more childish nicknames “what is it?”

“WHY? I CAN’T THINK OF ANY SPECIAL OCCASION FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS.”

Papyrus chuckled.

“do i need a reason to spoil the coolest brother i know?” He turned his hand under Sans’, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. 

Despite being well aware of what a great and magnificent skeleton he was, his brother’s compliments always made him flush. Still, he knew better. He could see the shadows flitting behind the lighthearted glint in his brother’s eyes.

“PAPY… YOU KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT.”

There was silence as Sans felt the body behind him tense slightly. Just as he thought he wasn’t going to answer, Papyrus spoke.

“i guess… i just wanted to remind you of how special you are to me.” He said. “that… and you’ve been a bit… off these past few days. you aren’t sleeping well.”

Sans flinched. He supposed it would be foolish to think he could hide it when they shared a bed together so frequently. Sans had been having nightmares. Nightmares full of burning crimson eyes, where unwanted hands touched him… violated him… followed by a deep sense of loss and a sharp burning pain at his shoulder. It all swirled together into an incoherent jumble which would then spiral into despair before it snapped him awake in a cold sweat, shivering despite the warm blankets and his brother’s reassuring heat wrapped around him, silent tears streaming down his face.

And the worst part was the certainty that in those dreams, Papyrus was there, achingly close, but could not save him. That Sans was slowly losing the person dearest to him in all the world and could do nothing about it.

He had thought Papyrus had slept through his nightmares unaware. Apparently he had been wrong.

“Sans… SANS!?” Sans felt a rough shake at his shoulder, and he started, looking up to meet Papyrus’ eyes, an expression frightened concern on his face.

“OH! UM… SORRY, PAPY.” Sans said, chagrined. “I GOT A BIT LOST IN THOUGHT, THERE.”

Sans could feel the deep sigh of relief as Papayrus relaxed once more behind him.

“don’t scare me like that, bro.” He said. 

Sans felt his heart swell with love for his brother. In spite of his slovenly habits, poor manners, and even poorer taste in jokes, Papyrus’ first priority had always been Sans… to the point where Sans was positive that he would neglect his own interests in favor of Sans’ own needs. Well, that’s why Papyrus needed such a cool guy like Sans to take care of him. He just had to make sure his brother was taken care of, the healthiest, happiest Skeleton in the entire Underground.

“PAPY?”

“yeah, Sans?”

“CAN I… HAVE A KISS?”

“you know you don’t ever have to ask, bro.”

Sans turned, and their teeth met with a soft click, a gentle burst of magic sparking between them at the contact, warm and sweet. He wanted more. Turning himself to straddle Papyrus’ lap, Sans looped his arms around his brother’s neck and pressed in closer even as his brother’s arms pulled him in.

They broke apart for a moment and Sans saw Papyrus was gazing down at him, eyes overflowing with love and devotion, making his soul flutter. 

“you’re so beautiful, Sans.” He murmured. “i love you.”

Sans felt himself blush hard and he buried his face in Papyrus’ tank top. Oh stars, he could never handle it when his brother said such sweet things. It was already making his soul race and his magic warm within his bones.

“THAT’S NOT FAIR.” he said, voice muffled by Papyrus’ chest.

“why not? it’s true.” Sans felt one of those wonderfully large hands stroke the back of his skull, while the other slipped up under his nightshirt to rub soothing circles into his back. “you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Sans gripped the fabric of Papyrus’ shirt in his hands. What could he even say to that? What words could he find to tell Papyrus how much he meant to him, too? There was no poetry, no flowery speech that came to his mind like in the adventure stories Papyrus read to him before bed. He could only think of one thing to say. 

“I LOVE YOU TOO, PAPY.”

“can i have another kiss Sans?”

Sans raised his eyes once more to his brother’s face.

“MWEHEHEH. YOU KNOW YOU DON’T HAVE TO ASK, BROTHER.”

Their teeth met again, and this time Sans felt the wet heat of his brother’s magic swipe across his teeth, asking to be let in. He complied readily, summoning his own tongue to meet his brother’s, their magic curling and dancing, sliding and sparking against each other. They went slowly, taking the time to savor each other thoroughly, and Sans could feel his brother’s magic explore every part of his mouth, still tasting just a bit like the cocoa they had been drinking earlier. The hand on his skull had moved down and now rested on the back of Sans’ neck, where it massaged the vertebrae of his neck gently as they kissed.

It wasn’t long before Papyrus’ hands began to wander further, the one at Sans’ neck moving down and then back up to join the other one under his shirt, stroking, feather light along Sans’ ribs, sending delightful little shivers over Sans’ bones. Papyrus’ hands always felt so good. They always seemed to know where to touch him in ways that drove him crazy. Slowly his caresses became more confident, his hands finally wandering down further, one giving a particularly firm rub along one of his floating ribs, the other stroking at his spine. The resulting jolt of pleasure was intense, and Sans gasped, breaking their kiss.

“AAH!~” The moan escaped him before he could stop it.

Papyrus snickered.

“you like that, bro?” he asked, voice smug.

Well, two could play at that game.

Giving Papyrus the most sultry look he could, he rolled his hips, grinding his own pelvis into his brother’s, feeling the thrill of rushing magic as firm bone dragged across firm bone through their clothing. Papyrus gave a startled grunt, and then a groan, his eyes falling half closed from the pleasurable friction. Sans’ own eyes almost shut as his soul pulsed and the shock of his own answering pleasure rolled over his bones. It was amazing. No matter how many times they did this, it was just as amazing each and every time.

“PA-PAPY~” Sans called, continuing to move even as his brother’s hips began to gyrate up to meet his own. 

“oh stars, Sans… that… shit…” Papyrus groaned. “you’re so good…”

It wasn’t long before their magic, building and warming, gathered and coalesced. Sans gave a sharp cry as he felt something long and firm press up underneath him and into the folds that had formed at his pelvis, making him shudder as he felt the hot slide of it through the fabric between them. 

Suddenly, Papyrus’ hands were at his shoulders, stilling him. 

“wait… bro…” he panted.

Sans made a disappointed whine deep in his throat.

“WHAT’S THE MATTER, PAPY?” He asked, worry nibbling at him even through the haze of desire that clouded his mind. “DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?”

“not at all.” Papyrus reassured him. “just… not so fast. lets move somewhere more comfortable.”

There was a lurching, falling sensation as, for a fraction of a second, darkness surrounded them, and Sans’ soul froze in alarm. It lasted for only a moment before, with a soft ‘thwump’ they both landed on Papyrus’ mattress.

Sans landed on his brother at an odd angle with an undignified squawk, clutching his neck desperately as they hit the mattress. 

“PAPYRUS! I’VE TOLD YOU BEFORE BEFORE NOT TO DO THAT WITHOUT TELLING ME!”

Papyrus’ low, rich laugh rang out through the room.

“i’m sorry, bro… i really am…” Papyrus continued to chuckle, trying to placate Sans as he huffed and glared at him. “it just made sense to move us in here.”

“I HAVE HALF A MIND TO LEAVE YOU HERE LIKE THAT.” Sans threatened, looking down pointedly at the glowing bulge in Papyrus’ shorts.

“oh?” Papyrus responded, and, with a sudden shift, he brought his knee up from the bed between Sans’ knees and pressed it firmly into his crotch, making Sans’ breath hitch. “you seem pretty needy yourself, bro.”

“AH!~ YOU’RE… MMM~ BEING MEAN, TEASING LIKE THAT…” Sans couldn’t help himself as his pelvis began to move again, rutting softly against the leg pressed up between his femurs, relishing the stimulation against his aching arousal. 

“can’t help it. you make such beautiful noises… i wanna hear more…” Papyrus purred, leaning in to run his tongue along Sans’ jaw, sending another shiver through his bones. “but first, let’s get these clothes out of the way.”

Quickly they helped each other out of their clothes, Papyrus’ long fingers making quick work of the buttons on the front of Sans’ nightshirt while Sans somehow managed, despite their difference in height, to peel Papyrus’ tank top up and over his head, neither neglecting the opportunity to casually… “accidentally” brush, teasing, over the bare bones of the other, making them both shiver as their magic tingled from even these small touches. Papyrus somehow got his pants off first and Sans paused in the middle of removing his own shorts, fingers still hooked in the waistband. He swallowed, mesmerized by the sight of his brother’s cock as it came free of his pants, glowing vibrantly and very evidently erect. The thought of having his brother inside him made his body and soul tremble with anticipation.

Papyrus noticed, and, grinning smugly, leaned forward and pushed firmly at Sans’ sternum, overbalancing him and sending him falling onto his back with a squeak. 

“here, bro. since you seem to be distracted, allow me…” 

Grabbing the bottom hem of Sans’ shorts, Papyrus slowly drew the pants down and off of him, revealing the conjured mound nestled between Sans’ legs. Feeling the brush of the open air against his pelvis and seeing his brother’s hungry stare, Sans instinctively drew his femurs together, momentarily shy.

Without taking his eyes off of Sans, Papyrus tossed the shorts, and they landed with a soft ‘whuff’ on top of the other discarded clothes next to the bed.

“c’mon, Sans… don’t hide from me. be a good boy and let me see you…” he coaxed, maneuvering closer on the bed and placing his hands on Sans’ knees, applying a gentle, encouraging pressure. Sans could feel his soul pulse at the gentle command, and slowly he obeyed, parting his knees to reveal himself fully to his brother. Why did his soul throb like this? Why did he feel so self conscious every time? 

And why did it make him feel so hot?

“you’re such a good boy, Sans, listening to your big bro like this.” Papyrus murmured, and Sans’ soul soared at the look of adoration and approval in Papyrus’ eyes.

Moving closer, Papyrus positioned himself in between Sans’ knees, running his hands back and forth along the insides of Sans’ femurs as he stared down at the conjured magic at his pelvis. Unable to tear his eyes away, Sans saw his brother’s glistening orange tongue slip out of his mouth and run over his teeth suggestively.

“you look good enough to eat, bro. i think i’m gonna have a taste.” 

Lowering his head, he slowly ran his tongue up the outside of Sans’ pussy, teasing with the slightest pressure as he passed over the slit. Sans cried out at the contact, his hips jerking in response to the wet heat of his brother’s magic. Sans could feel him dip in further on the second pass, then a third, slow and gradual, building steadily. Sliding his hands all the way down Sans’ femurs he gently parted Sans’ magic with his fingers, and Sans felt a momentary chill against the wet folds before his brother dipped back in once again, running his tongue along the inner part of the glistening magic, starting just below the entrance and running up and around, teasing the folds just outside the opening and then up to the top. As his tongue brushed lightly over the nub at the top. Sans moaned loudly, his pelvis canting upward to chase more of that euphoric feeling that spiked and then settled, heavy, in his middle.

“OH STARS… PAPY… PLEASE…”

Sans continued to writhe, fists wound around the blankets beneath him as Papyrus continued to run his tongue over his magic, occasionally brushing his teeth lightly over his clit, making his own low hums and murmurs of satisfaction as he tasted and explored. Mewling and moaning, Sans could feel every breath, every vibration, every stroke of Papyrus’ magic against his own, the sensations blurring together and burning within him. 

Then Papyrus was plunging into his entrance, hot, thick tongue pressing into him, lapping at his walls, moving first in and then out, deeper each time. Sans shouted, his passage fluttering around his brother’s magic as it dove ever deeper, the slick, wet noises Papyrus made as he slurped at San’s juices joining with Sans’ moans and filling the small room. Moving one of his hands up, Papyrus began to thumb at Sans’ clit in time with his movements inside him. Sans’ began to scrabble with his hands at the back of his brother’s head, urging him deeper, femurs clamping and releasing reflexively around Papyrus’ head as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, swirling and coiling and becoming ever tighter until finally, with a loud cry it burst, rebounding through his bones as he orgasmed. 

Sans went limp, panting hard as he let the high run its course, making him feel wonderfully light headed and content as his magic pulsed up at him from below and he felt Papyrus withdraw. He gazed, eyes hazy, down at his brother, who had raised his head and was now looking at him, a pleased expression on his face and the blue slick of Sans’ release still coating his tongue and teeth.

Sans couldn’t help but think of how hot that was.

“you taste so good, bro… sweeter than any honey.” he said as he rose, licking at his teeth. “but we’re not done yet… still got one more surprise for you.”

Unresisting, Sans was easily pulled into Papyrus’ arms and maneuvered, turned until his back was against his brother’s broad chest, legs spread wide. Supported by Papyrus’ hands under his femurs, he was suspended over Papyrus’ cock, now wet with the precum that had dribbled from the tip. It became further slicked by Sans’ own release as the head was pressed gently against the sensitive mound of magic.

“here bro, bring your arms up behind you… that’s right, around my neck.” Papyrus coaxed and Sans obeyed, still fuzzy headed from his first climax. Sans felt his brother’s teeth press gently against the side of his skull in a chaste kiss, and his soul warmed at the loving gesture “that’s good… so well behaved. now… i need you to look up…”

Sans looked up, and was startled to find himself staring into a familiar face, a pair of bright blue eyes gazing back at him in an identical expression of surprise. Of course he would know that face… it stared back at him every morning from the bathroom mirror…

Sans realized.

It was a mirror.

Sans’ grip around his brother’s neck behind him tightened. Oh stars, He could see EVERYTHING. Standing just beyond the end of the bed, the mirror was wide and full length, easily a good foot taller than even his brother, capturing and reflecting every detail in the dim bedroom light. The illumination of their combined magic was more than enough to see their reflections by. Sans could see his brother’s face nestled next to his own, eyes watching, intense, drinking in his every reaction. He could see the white of their bare bones, his own smaller body overlapping Papyrus’. Below that, the vibrant blue and orange of their coalesced magic glowed, and Sans could clearly see Papyrus’ cock, poised and ready to enter him.

Oh stars…

“PAPY… WHAT…?” Sans’ voice trembled

“shh… it’s ok, bro. i just want you to see what i’m doing… i want you to see exactly how beautiful you are while i fuck you.”

“PAPYRUS, WAIT… WH—AHNNN!~” Sans’ protest was cut of as Papyrus shifted, moving Sans so that his soaked entrance slid across the head of his brother’s cock. The unexpected friction across the stil-sensitive magic made Sans gasp.

“trust me. just, whatever you do, don’t look away… can you do that for me?” Papyrus asked, nuzzling the side of Sans’ skull.

Eyes watering, feeling the ache return, the pressing need to be filled overwhelming everything else, Sans nodded.

“that’s my good boy.” Papyrus purred.

With those words, Papyrus began to lower Sans onto his cock. Sans kept his eyes trained on the mirror, face burning and flushed with embarrassment as he watched Papyrus’ member breach him, spreading him even as it pressed deeper, sinking inch by inch into his slick entrance. They moaned together, long and low as Papyrus sheathed himself fully, and Sans could feel the pleasant stretch as his passage accommodated his brother’s magic, molding around it and gripping it closely. It felt so good to have Papyrus inside him, and he felt an extra rush as he stared at their reflection, fascinated, at where they were joined, Papyrus’ warm orange completely encased in Sans’ brilliant blue. 

His gaze moved up, and he met his brother’s eyes in the mirror, looking back at him, his gaze hot with desire.

“can see how good you are Sans? look at how well you take my cock… nngghh… you feel so good wrapped around me like that bro… so tight.” Sans soul warmed as his brother’s compliments filled his head and his heart, sending a rush of pleasure through him that had him already tensing, squeezing tight around his brother’s cock and making him groan. “ooh… fuck, Sans… i can’t… i gotta move…”

“PLEASE… PAPY… I NEED YOU…” Sans pleaded, breathless.

He didn’t need to be asked twice. Papyrus began to move, his hands under Sans’ femurs, supporting him, moving Sans up and down as he thrust up into him, starting shallow and building to a steady rhythm. Sans could feel Papyrus inside him,thick and hot and pulsing, sliding against his walls, each plunge inside him drawing out unrestrained moans and whimpers. He could feel his brother stirring him from within, hitting the deepest parts of his magic. Even as conscious thought left him, his vision hazing over in pleasure, his eyes never left the mirror in front of them. He could see his brother cock withdraw, orange slicked and streaked with the blue of his fluids, before it drove back into him over and over again with increasing urgency. Their souls flared, cool teal backed by warm orange, their magics swirling and mixing as they moved together.

“there you go… you’re so good… so beautiful… such a good boy, my precious Sans…” Papyrus continued to murmur encouragement and praise, punctuating them with his own moans and grunts as he, too, became lost in the pleasure of their joining, his pace increasing to a rapid, almost punishing tempo as he drove himself repeatedly into Sans’ oversensitive magic. All Sans could do was hold on, his arms looped back and around his brother’s neck, wailing in ecstasy as he could feel the searing pleasure race through him, coiling once more, winding tight, lighting his magic on fire and pushing him toward his second climax of the night. 

It was Papyrus who came first, his litany of praises devolving into muttered curses as his pace faltered, hips stuttering as he be neared the tipping point. With a final sharp movement, he brought Sans down once more onto his cock, driving up at the same time, hard and deep, moaning loudly as he orgasmed. 

Sans felt warmth blossom within him as his brother filled him with his magic. It spurted up into him, coating his sensitive walls, finally pushing him to his peak. His entire body shuddered with pleasure, his bones rattling faintly as he came, tensing and pulsing around his brother’s cock, squeezing it and milking it dry. His mind whited out as bliss and ecstasy rolled over him in waves of increasing intensity, almost drowning him before receding into a soft warm pulse that radiated from where he and his brother were still connected to each other.

Sans went slack in Papyrus arms, falling back limply against his chest as he gasped for air, his mind still spinning as he came down from his climax.

He was vaguely aware of long, strong arms wrapping around him, of gentle kisses being peppered across the side of his skull, down the line of his jaw and even one the back of his neck, along with murmured praises in his ears.

“that was so amazing Sans. i love you so much. don’t ever doubt that.” 

He could feel himself turned again, gathered up into his brother’s embrace. Sans wrapped his arms around his brother, burrowing into his broad chest, nostrils filled with the familiar scent of honey, tobacco, and clean snow, now joined by the richer scents of sweat and sex. His soul overflowed with satisfaction, content and secure wrapped as he was in his brother’s arms, listening to the comforting beat of Papyrus’ soul. Nobody could make him feel as loved as Papyrus did, and while he was with his brother, nothing could touch him.

“I LOVE YOU TOO, PAPY.” Sans murmured.

Feeling warm and safe, he drifted off into a sleep so peaceful and deep that no nightmare could reach him.


	31. Kinktober day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Sans enjoying some drinks at Grillby's
> 
> OMG a drabble that is actually drabble-sized! (O.O;)
> 
> Day 30 - Toys - Talecest + Fellcest (UT!Sans x UT!Papyrus x UF!Sans x UF!Papyrus)

“assholes.”

The word was spoken lowly, hoarse and whispered, not even enough to attract the barest of attention to the booth they had chosen to sit at this evening at Grillby’s.

“hey, there, buddy.” Sans said, his mouth quirking up a the corners “those are our bros you’re talkin’ about there.”

Red lifted his drink with one shaky hand and took a sip, face flushed. The glass clinked as it came back down on the counter.

“damn straight.” he shot back “only assholes would do this to u—mmph”

Red made a noise that sounded like something between a grunt and a squeak, spine going stiff, his hand clutching at the glass. Sans heard his bones rattle softly and saw his eye lights go hazy for a few seconds.

So that’s what it had looked like a few moments ago when it had happened to him. Sans had to admit it was quite a turn on to see his own face with that expression, especially since he was aware of the reason behind it. Still a bit shaky himself, he felt entirely too warm and his bones still tingled with sensitivity.

Red now had his head pillowed on his arms, one hand still wrapped around his almost-empty drink. He was making small panting, whimpering noises, his body shifting occasionally as though he couldn’t find a comfortable seat… though Sans supposed he probably couldn’t.

It was at that moment that it started again.

‘bzzz…’

“oh, fff—” Sans gasped

Multiple points of vibrating stimulation blossomed on on his body. Spine, Ribs, pelvis… each one lit up anew, sending shocks and waves of pleasure through his bones that met and rebounded off each other, growing into an unrelenting sensation that had him struggling not to squirm in his seat or moan out loud. He fought desperately to stay quiet, clutching at the tablecloth, lowering his head and biting the arm of his jacket as a low, almost inaudible groan reverberated in his chest. 

It didn’t last long this time… a few minutes… maybe less?

When it stopped, Sans felt his body slump into the table as he allowed the solid wood to support his weight. His soul beat rapidly as he felt his magic die down from burning hot to merely glowing, a low, insistent throb that remained to remind him that what had happened wasn’t just his imagination.

When he looked up again, he could see Red glaring at him across the table with a ‘serves you right, asshole.’ look on his face.

Sans decided to give him a cheeky wink back.


	32. Kinktober Day 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans Demonstrates his brother's loyalty.
> 
> I DID IT! I FINISHED KINKTOBER! \\(^_^)/
> 
> I need a drink. (o.o;)
> 
> Day 31 - Combination (Master/Slave/Petplay -kinda- + voyeurism/exhibitionism + sensory deprivation) - Swapfellcest x UF!Papyrus

“ARE YOU READY, MUTT?” 

The question came to Papyrus, cutting through the darkness, and he turned his head toward the familiar voice. 

“yes m’lord.”

The sharp staccato sound of his brother’s footsteps approached. He could feel Sans’ presence, both commanding and reassuring, drawing near him. 

“LEAN OVER.” Sans commanded.

Papyrus immediately complied. There was an experimental tug at the blindfold around his eyes, then at the cords binding his wrists behind him, followed by a satisfied grunt, and then a caress, feather light, against his cheekbone. He leaned into the touch.

“WHO DO YOU BELONG TO, PAPYRUS?” Sans purred

Papyrus wasn’t surprised by the question. Any time they tried something different, he asked this question, his own request for reassurance.

“only you, m’lord.” 

“THAT’S RIGHT, PET. YOU ARE MY SERVANT, YOU ONLY NEED TO LISTEN TO ME… FOCUS ONLY ON ME.” 

“yes, m’lord” 

“GOOD PET.” Sans said, and Papyrus’ soul overflowed at the praise. “NOW, COME.”

There was a gentle pull at his collar as Sans took up the lead. Papyrus followed, obeying by instinct, placing one foot in front of the other with confidence, despite the darkness that surrounded him.

After all, he trusted his master.

Even blindfolded as he was, his battle-trained senses were still able to percieve the change in air flow and sound that signaled they had passed into the larger space of their living room. 

“IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE.” A familiar, gruff voice from somewhere in front of them, spoke up. “I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK ALL YOUR BRAGGING ABOUT YOUR BROTHER WAS JUST A BUNCH OF HOT AIR.”

“I HAD TO MAKE SURE HE WAS PROPERLY PREPARED. SURELY YOU DO THE SAME WITH YOUR BROTHER?” Came Sans’ sharp retort.

Papyrus hesitated for just a fraction of a second, head turning toward the unexpected presence before a sharp tug at the leash reminded him of his priorities. His brother had said nothing about there being another. What, exactly did he have planned? His soul pulsed with a mix of apprehension and excitement, and even though he didn’t think it was possible, the sudden rush heightened his senses even further. He could hear the soft shifting of their guest where he sat and the rhythmic squeak of the leather Sans was fond of wearing… he could even smell the faint scent of his brother’s cologne, some NTT special he had purchased on the sly, thinking Papyrus wouldn’t notice.

But of course he did.

Papyrus noticed everything about Sans.

“HALT.” Sans commanded.

Papyrus halted.

He felt his leash go slack and there were some further sounds, as though some things were being moved around or adjusted. After a few more moments the lead was taken up again, and Papyrus felt a quick, sharp tug, Sans’ signal that he had returned and had Papyrus in hand once again. 

“KNEEL.” Despite his wrists being bound behind him, Papyrus quickly sank with practiced grace to his knees at his brother’s word. Even through the fabric of his pants, he could feel the abrasive weave of their dingy old carpet beneath his patella. “NOW, DECLARE YOUR LOYALTY BEFORE OUR GUEST, MONGREL. WHO IS YOUR MASTER?”

“you are, m’lord. i serve only you. i am yours, body and soul.” Papyrus answered, slipping into the familiar role in much the same way his brother slipped on a well-worn glove, head turned attentively in the direction of Sans’ voice. He could feel his magic shift, stirring at the thought of declaring his devotion in front of their guest.

“GOOD BOY.” Sans responded, and he felt Sans’ gloved hand descend on his head and stroke it, and Papyrus felt his soul burn with devotion. Stars he loved it whenever Sans touched him. “YOU SEE, COMPLETELY OBEDIENT. I IMAGINE YOU WISH YOUR BROTHER WAS HALF AS WELL-TRAINED.”

There was a non-commital growl from their guest. When he spoke, Papyrus thought he could hear the frown in his voice.

“MY BROTHER IS NOT THE SUBJECT OF DISCUSSION HERE.” Papyrus heard their guest snap “I CAN SEE YOUR PET THERE SPEAKS WELL ENOUGH, BUT DOES HE HAVE ANY OTHER… TALENTS?”

“NATURALLY.” There was the soft creak of leather and Papyrus sensed the displacement of air as Sans leaning over him, the scent of cologne, dust and leather growing just a bit stronger, his master’s warmth drawing a bit nearer. The hand on his skull trailed down to his cheek and then under his jaw. Once there, Sans took hold of Papyrus’ chin and tilted his face upward. This angle… Sans was higher than he expected. Was he standing on something? He had to be and the revelation amused Papyrus, though he made sure to keep it to himself. The thought of his small master perched on some piece of furniture in an effort to make himself taller was just so fuckin’ cute…

The thought disappeared when he felt hot breath across his teeth. Oh stars, m’lord was so close. The leather straps at his wrists chafed as he pulled at them. he wanted to touch so badly. His own teeth parted in anticipation and there was an expectant moment where their breaths mixed and passed between each other.

And then his lord was kissing him, tongue delving between Papyrus’ teeth and into him, dominating, licking at the insides of his mouth, twisting and wrapping with his own magic even as it pooled and formed. Papyrus savored the kiss, allowing himself to fully taste his lord, sharp and tangy, as the warmth of arousal built in his bones and shivered down his spine. The warmth steadily grew into heat and as it did, Papyrus became more aggressive. He began pushing back, pressing against Sans’ magic and forcing the kiss back in the other direction as a low groan built and reverberated deep in his chest. 

It never took much where Sans was involved. He could feel his cock already aching and straining against the front of his pants.Papyrus wanted him so badly. If he had any say in the matter he would have no qualms about claiming his master right then and there, guest and consequences be damned. He leaned forward… he was almost there, he could feel the tip of his tongue brush against Sans’ teeth…

“DOWN.”

The sudden sharp yank at his collar brought him back to his senses as the kiss was broken, though Papyrus felt some satisfaction at the small, barely noticeable gasp that escaped between Sans’ teeth as they parted, both breathing heavily. Papyrus rolled his weight back onto his knees, awaiting Sans’ next command.

“LOOKS LIKE YOUR PET HAS SOME BITE.” Their guest hummed in appreciation. 

“MWEHEHEH. HE HAS HIS MOMENTS, BUT HE IS ENTIRELY LOYAL. HE KNOWS BETTER THAN TO TURN ON HIS MASTER. ISN’T THAT RIGHT, PAPYRUS?”

“yes, m’lord” Papyrus murmured, licking his teeth. He wished he could have this thrice damned blindfold off. He could imagine Sans looking down at him scornfully with those large blue eyes, like two piercing orbs of ice that constantly shifted with his mood. Those eyes never failed to entrance him and that imperious gaze always made him shudder with a heady combination of self loathing, shame and hot desire. He was nothing… the lowest garbage… But his master valued him… wanted him… as long as that fact remained, nothing else mattered.

“AND YOU DON’T SEEM TO BE MINDING THE SHOW…” Sans said to their guest, his tone sly and discerning. “IF THE GLOW IN YOUR PANTS IS ANYTHING TO GO BY.”

“NYEHEHEH. I SUPPOSE HE IS PERFORMING… ACCEPTABLY.” came the response.

There was suddenly a steady pull at the collar around Papyrus’ neck.

“COME.” Sans said.

Papyrus shuffled awkwardly on his knees, moving forward bit by bit, until his brother halted him with another command.

“HOLD.”

Papyrus froze. He was very close to his brother now, sensing that Sans was only an inch or two in front of his nose. So near, yet just out of reach. He wondered what he had planned for him next.

His question was answered when he heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down with painful slowness, just in front of his face.

Ohhh fuck.

Papyrus’ entire frame tensed, his magic becoming taught as he trembled with barely restrained energy. He began to salivate, his magic already anticipating what was going to happen next.

The sound of the zipper cut off, and then there was the soft shuffling of pants being drawn down. As they were removed, Papyrus was hit with the moist heat radiating from Sans’ formed magic and the familiar scent of his master’s arousal, musky and sweet, just in front of him. He could easily imagine the perfect mound of magic before him, glowing and glistening with a wet sheen, begging to be thoroughly explored. His weight shifted forward again, almost imperceptibly, toward the prize in front of him… but not yet… he had been commanded to hold…

Head spinning, he couldn’t help the whine that escaped his throat.

There was another pause, probably only lasting moments, though to Papyrus it felt like an eternity.

Sans chuckled.

“MWEHEHEH… SO EAGER.” He said, his voice low and sultry. Papyrus’ soul throbbed almost painfully with desire. “WELL, THEN, MUTT, YOU BETTER MAKE SURE YOU PLEASE ME WELL. GET TO WORK.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice


	33. Underfell Papyrus Strip tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble done for a good friend to cheer them up. Underfell Papyrus puts on a show.

There is an eager cheer from the revelers as a tall graceful figure, clad in midnight and crimson, strides arrogantly out into the center of the room in front of the blanket fort. He surveys the silent arrangement of pillows, bedclothes and sheets with a calculating glint in his eye before calling out.

”HUMAN, I HAVE HEARD YOU ARE HIDING, AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE ASKED ME TO DRAW YOU OUT!”

Papyrus poses in a way he is sure will inspire appropriate awe and respect in those looking on. The blanket fort remains silent, stolid and unmoving before him.

“WHILE I HAVE SUGGESTED MANY BRILLIANT PLANS AND TRAPS TO FORCE YOU TO EMERGE, THEY HAVE TOLD ME THAT THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE YOU COME OUT IS TO DO SOMETHING CALLED A STRIP-TEASE…” Papyrus pauses, and a faint flush, barely noticeable, dusts his cheekbones. “NORMALLY, THIS WOULD BE BENEATH SOMEONE AS GREAT AND TERRIBLE AS I AM! HOWEVER, THEY EXPRESSED DOUBT… YES, DOUBT… ABOUT THE SEDUCTION SKILLS OF A MAGNIFICENT SKELETON SUCH AS I! SO I HAVE AGREED TO THEIR PROPOSAL!” 

Papyrus smirks and his crimson eyes narrow as he brings a hand up and slowly pulls at the blood-red scarf around his neck. With a whisper, the fabric slowly comes undone, twining and sliding against itself as it slowly unwinds, revealing pristine white beneath, bones that seem deceptively delicate and fragile in contrast to the strength and power you know is contained in his wiry frame. The garment flows down his front and pools on the floor before his heavily-booted feet.

“ESPECIALLY SINCE IT SEEMS YOU HAVE REQUESTED ME… PERSONALLY…” 

Releasing the scarf, long, elegant phalanges travel downward, brushing, light and teasing, along the bottom hem of his tank top. His other other hand toys with the waistband of his tight pants, trailing back and forth, building anticipation, until there is the quiet, metallic sound as his hand brushes and then stops, enticing, at the large belt buckle in the front.

“SO, HUMAN… WHAT DO YOU THINK OF AS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS REVEALS HIMSELF IN SUCH A WAY?”

There is a soft jingle as the heavy buckle becomes undone, the ends falling and hanging limply from his belt loops as Papyrus runs his hand first down, and then back up the front of his pants, tracing along the fly on it’s way back up. His other hand slides slowly upward, bringing up the hem of his shirt, exposing the sensuous bend of his spine, vertebrae on vertebrae chained together and revealed until there is just the barest, most tantalizing peek of his floating ribs. As he reaches the lower edge of his sternum and grazes lightly against it, you can hear him give a small huff, and you can see the red on his cheekbones deepen at the touch.

“DO YOU IMAGINE WHAT I WOULD DO TO YOU IF I HAD YOU IN MY GRASP… DO YOU WONDER IF I CAN MAKE YOU BURN UNDER MY TOUCH… MAKE YOU SCREAM MY NAME?” Vibrant crimson eyes glow brightly with their own inner heat, tendrils and wisps of magic trailing up and away before dissipating in the air. His teeth part, and a glistening tongue snakes out and runs over his sharp fangs, his expression predatory and full of hunger. “DO NOT BE AFRAID HUMAN.” Papyrus continues with a dark chuckle. “I KNOW YOUR KIND ARE FRAGILE, AND I DO NOT LIKE TO BREAK MY TOYS. YOU WILL BE TREATED… VERY VERY WELL.” 

With a small twist of his fingers, Papyrus unsnaps the button at the top of his pants and slowly draws the zipper halfway down, before returning to the hem, tugging slightly at the waistband, pulling down just a bit to reveal a little more of the graceful curve and dip of one iliac crest. His other hand brings his shirt up further as he speaks, and you can now make out a burning light, deep and red hot beneath his ribs to match the developing glow now barely concealed by his undone pants.

“SO, TELL ME HUMAN. DO YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?” He purrs.


	34. What's for Lunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by a prompt dropped to me by [@caitielou-askew](http://caitielou-askew.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Papyrus wants to bring Sans some lunch. A misunderstanding occurs.

Sans yawned as he stared out at the dark, silent forest around him. It had been a mostly uneventful morning at his sentry stand and lethargy was beginning to envelop him. Despite having propped his head up on his hand, he could still feel his mind drifting off and his eyes drooping. 

Well, it had been a slow morning anyways, right? Papyrus wouldn’t be on his rounds for a while. It shouldn’t cause any trouble if he took a little nap. 

The buzz of his phone jolted him from his doze. Retrieving it, he looked at the screen to see what was up.

He smiled. 

It was Papyrus.

**SANS, I, BEING THE TRULY GREAT BROTHER I AM, WOULD LIKE TO BRING YOU SOME LUNCH. WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO EAT?**

Sans chuckled. Of course Papyrus would be thoughtful enough to bring him lunch. He was just too cool.

Sans considered for a moment. He could ask for Grillby’s, but he knew Papyrus didn’t like going in there if he didn’t have to. Welp. There was only one other thing to do then. He would have to ask for some of his brother’s spaghetti. The taste was indescribable, but the request would make him happy.

He poked at the keyboard on his cell phone for a few seconds, then gave a quick look over the message. It was written in shorthand, but Papyrus should get the gist. 

Sans hit send.

**************************

Papyrus was very proud of himself. 

He had finally figured out that maybe the reason Sans slept at his post was that he didn’t have enough energy to make it through the day.

And what better way to revitalize oneself than to have a good meal?

He waited impatiently, toe tapping against the kitchen floor. When WAS that lazybones going to reply to him? It had already been almost a whole MINUTE since he sent that text!

His phone chirped.

Finally!

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Papyrus read the message from his brother.

He blinked.

Then he read it again.

His face grew hot.

Is that what Sans really wanted? Is that what he needed to get through the rest of his day? Why had he even thought of THAT when all Papyrus had asked was what he wanted for dinner?

Despite his embarrassment, Papyrus felt his resolve grow stronger.

Well! If that’s what Sans needed to get through the rest of his shift, then the Great Papyrus would give it to him!

He was not the type of skeleton to back down from a challenge!

*********************

Sans continued to idle at his sentry post, bored, eyes wandering up and down the path. His gaze lingered for a moment on the path leading to Snowdin before returning to his phone.

Papyrus sure was taking a long time to answer.

Usually his brother answered text messages pretty quickly. Quickly enough that Sans liked to joke about his brothers itchy trigger finger.

“fastest finger in the west. can type a text and let it fly in the blink of an eye.”

For some reason, though, his brother was taking his sweet time in replying. It had been nearly twenty minutes.

Sans began to fidget a bit in his seat.

Maybe something had happened?

He jumped when his cell phone buzzed.

Sans blinked dumbly at the phone for a moment before shaking himself out of his daze. He reached out and grabbed it, flipping it over and pressing the button to light up the screen.

There was no text, just a single image.

A choked noise escaped from between his teeth, his face flushing a brilliant shade of blue.

It was Papyrus, stretched out on his bright red race car bed, casually posed and completely naked. The corner of one of his sheets (Were they always that sheer?) was draped across his pelvis in just such a way as to leave nothing up to the imagination, and Sans thought he could detect a faint orange glow through the white fabric. Papyrus’ elbow was propped up on a pillow, head in his hand, with the stem of a single red rose held between his teeth. He was giving the camera his best ‘come hither’ stare, which looked oddly like he was trying to make a funny face at someone and not quite succeeding. In his other hand was the end of the selfie stick Alphys had given him some weeks ago, likely holding up his phone to get just the right angle for the shot.

“oh dear sweet stars…” Sans muttered to himself.

He took a moment to compose himself before typing a reply.

**uh, bro?**

**YES, SANS?**

**when i asked you to ‘send noods’ i meant i would like some spaghetti, please.**

**OH.**

There was a long pause.

**WELL THEN, I WILL BE THERE SHORTLY WITH YOUR LUNCH.**

Sans took a deep breath. He could still feel his face burning. One more time he scrolled up to look at the image Papyrus had sent him.

He stared for a good long time.

Scrolling to the settings on his phone, he located the text settings and cleared the history, including the photo, from the app completely.

Not before saving a copy to his secret backup folder first, of course.


	35. Maid Just for Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgeberry - Fell in a maid outfit, 'nuff said~ >:D

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Fell grumbled, averting his eyes and scowling.

Blue's eyes roved over the taller skeleton in front of him. Stars, he doesn't think Fell would look THIS good in a maids' outfit. The ruffled black fabric of the skirt was trimmed with delicate lace, and the long sleeves, which Blue had been worried would detract, actually gave the outfit just a bit of that false modesty that made it alluring. Tied neatly around his waist, the apron was a pristine, crisp white, speaking to Fell's fastidious nature, even when it came to wearing a "SHAMELESSLY EMBARRASSING" outfit such as this. Fell had truly paid attention to every detail. He had included every item Blue had given him, right down to the black choker around his neck (it had a lovely, blood red stone inset at the front), and had even taken care to put on the cute little frilly cap that came with the ensemble.

It was no wonder Blue's magic was reacting so strongly.

"I THINK YOU LOOK VERY NICE" He hummed, pleased.

Fell had such lovely, long legs. They seemed to go on forever, his femurs only half covered by the scandalously short skirt and completely bare all the way down to the short, black, lacy socks and glossy shoes on his feet. Blue's gaze returned upwards and lingered on the lower edge of the skirt, imagining what it would feel like to slip his hand up under that hem, sliding up warm, smooth bone towards the deeper heat further in. If Fell had put on the cap... Then maybe...

Fell snorted at the complement, crossing his arms in a show of indignation. There was a growing flush of red on his cheekbones, though, that was telling Blue a different story.

An absolutely devilish idea struck Blue and he gave Fell his most charming, disarming smile.

"CAN I ASK FOR A FAVOR?" He asked sweetly, his eyes morphing into little stars.

To his credit, it put Fell on guard immediately, his gaze flicking to Blue's face distrustfully. He knew that Blue was nowhere near as innocent as he could appear.

Blue laughed to himself. He was VERY aware of that fact, actually.

"WHAT IS IT?" Fell finally snapped.

"LIFT YOUR SKIRT, PLEASE?"

There was a small strangled noise as Fell seemed to choke on nothing, and the slight flush on his face deepened to crimson.

"WHAT!? WHY WOULD I... HAVENT YOU HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FARCE YET!?" Rather than proud and commanding, Fell's question came out as more of a squawk.

Fell was always so cute when he was caught off balance like this. Blue just couldn't get enough of it, and took advantage of every opportunity to get a response out of his normally tall and intimidating boyfriend.

This was priceless.

Blue giggled.

"AWWW... C'MON PAPY~" Blue said, leveraging the pet name he only used when they were alone "NO ONE'S HERE BUT US, AND I REALLY WANT TO SEE."

Fell growled low in his throat and he looked away again in obvious embarrassment. There was a long pause, just long enough to make Blue wonder if he had pushed too hard for once. Fell's pride could be a tricky thing to maneuver around sometimes, and while Blue liked to tease, he would never want to do anything Fell was deeply uncomfortable with.

He was just opening his mouth to take back his request when Fell gave an exasperated sigh and spoke first.

"YOU WON'T QUIT ASKING UNTIL I DO, SO MIGHT AS WELL..."

Blue's face flushed and he felt his magic spike and tingle with anticipation in all the right places. He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve such a boon, but he thanked the sun, moon and stars for his good fortune.

Slowly, Fell's hands moved down and gripped the edge of the skirt. Blue's soul thumped so loud he was sure Fell would be able to hear it in the silence between them. There was the soft sound of shifting fabric, and the lower hem of the skirt began to rise, moving up bit by tantalizing bit, revealing more and more of the ivory thigh beneath it. Blue noticed Fell's hands were trembling a bit and chanced a glance up at his face. He was refusing to look Blue in the eye, his entire face flushed and his eye lights resolutely focused on some point to the right as he continued to lift the skirt. 

When Blue looked back down he saw it.

His breath caught.

Appearing at first as only a flash of black and red, just underneath the skirt's frilly hem, it came into full view as Fell edged it up even higher. He HAD worn it after all. The garter was made of a silky black fabric, gathered in a ruffled band high up on Fell's femur. Running through the middle of the garter was a bright red ribbon threaded in and out of the cloth and then tied in a neat little bow, beautifully complementing the color of Fell's magic. In the time they had spent together, it had quickly become Blue's favorite color.

"BEAUTIFUL." Blue breathed, completely and totally smitten.


	36. Underfell Papyrus x Reader Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first foray into reader x character. Thankfully the prompt is for my personal favorite skeleton, so this was a fun one to write! :D

Morning came with all of the subtlety of a cudgel to the head. 

You grumbled in complaint against the shrill beeping of the alarm trying to pull you from sleep, snuggling in closer to the solid form beside you. A growl, then soft swearing came from above your head, followed buy subtle movement, scrabbling noises and then a sharp crunching sound before the alarm suddenly died.

Should you be worried about that? Still sleep-fuzzed, your mind tried to make sense of the noises around you. You shifted as you came closer to wakefulness, and the long, strong arm wrapped around you pulled you in with possessive firmness.

“mmmm… wha’s goin’ on?” You mumble, your voice groggy.

“NOTHING, HUMAN. DO NOT MIND IT. GO BACK TO SLEEP.” A gruff, familiar voice nearly bellows into your ear. 

Well, you were awake now. 

Opening your eyes, you blink a few times at the scowling skeletal face looking down at you. A part of your mind makes note of the fact that anyone who woke to see a scarred, razor-toothed, crimson-eyed skeleton monster watching them as they slept would have probably shit their pants in terror by now, but you were used to it. Even more, you found his glowering features familiar and comforting.

You smiled at him, despite the fond annoyance at being woke up. To his credit, he had been TRYING to speak more softly than usual, but since the usual for Papyrus was a near-ear-shattering-bellow, even his inside voice was much louder than normal.

You placed a hand on his chest, feeling the hard bone of his sternum under the black tank he normally wore to bed… When you could get him to bed.

“Good morning, Papyrus.” You murmur

“GOOD MORNING, [NAME], AND GOOD NIGHT. GO BACK TO SLEEP.” 

His tone is commanding and his scowl deepened slightly. While not quite forcing you to stay there, the arm around you still had you held snugly to his side. Not that you minded much. Despite not being the softest bedmate, he was warm, and you could hear the strong, steady beat of his soul from within his ribcage. It was soothing. You began to trail your hand idly along his chest, feeling the solid slats of bone under your fingers. 

Peering over him, you look at the nightstand on his side of the bed. There lay the mangled remains of your alarm with a sharp, glowing red bone attack sticking out of it. 

“Couldn’t find the off button?” 

Papyrus’ eye lights slid away from you, the only sign of his embarrassment. Fuck that was cute. 

“…NO.”

“I liked that alarm. Isn’t that the third one this month?” 

“WELL THEN YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE LEFT THE INFERNAL CONTRAPTION ON. TODAY IS YOUR DAY OFF AND YOU SHOULD BE RESTING.” Papyrus accused, his voice truculent as his gaze came back to you defiantly. 

The statement makes you laugh. 

“If Sans heard you say that…” 

“DON’T YOU DARE TELL THAT WHELP!” Papyrus almost squawked, scandalized, “AND HIS SITUATION IS DIFFERENT ANYWAYS! YOU WORK VERY HARD. HE… DOES NOT.” 

You decide not to argue the point. Papyrus was notoriously stubborn. You didn’t have the energy to point out how much his brother actually did when not in Papyrus’ direct line of sight, and Sans seemed to regard it as a bit of a favor that you didn’t. So you change the subject.

 

“How long have you been awake?” You ask, lightly accusing. 

“THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT.”

You felt a small pang of guilt. For whatever reason, Papyrus never needed much sleep, preferring instead to focus his energies on keeping the house clean, cooking, training with Undyne and the loads of other activities he kept himself occupied with. It was really sweet of him to stay in bed with you but the inactivity had to be driving him crazy. You probably could use a bit more sleep, but you couldn’t bear the thought of keeping him here if it was making him uncomfortable. 

“Well. I think I’m ready to get up. I’m not really tired anymore.” Giving a small stretch, you start to rise, only to be pulled back down against him.

“BULLSHIT.” 

Then he does it. He just… stares at you, pinning you in place with his eyes boring into you as though he can see everything. Which, if you were to be honest, he usually did. For all his bluster, Papyrus was hellishly observant. Everything starts to feel warm as your heart begins to race. 

“Papyrus, it’s not fair of me to keep you here. You should go make breakfast or something.” Protesting, you move your hand down to the bottom hem of his shirt and give one of his floating ribs a playful tug in an attempt to diffuse the situation, only to have your hand caught and pinned against the pillow next to your head. He’s now leaning over you, his heat and weight pressing into you not all that unpleasantly. Your breath catches.

“I SAID YOU NEED TO REST.” He said, his words sharp, the tone he took when he expected nothing less than obedience. Then his grip loosened somewhat. His gaze broke away and you could see a soft blush of crimson magic dust his cheekbones “I… DO NOT MIND STAYING. IT IS ACTUALLY… PLEASANT TO WATCH YOU SLEEP, EVEN IF I CANNOT.” 

The words made your heart overflow with warmth. For all his rough Edges, Papyrus was painfully sweet and awkward sometimes, and you loved him for it. 

However, it wasn’t only warmth that you were feeling right now. His grip was still loose, meaning you could probably break free if you wanted. Instead, you squirmed against him, your face felt as though it were going to catch fire. 

“Um… Thank you. But I don’t think I could sleep now if I wanted to, actually…” 

Papyrus’ eye ridges shot up in an almost comical look of surprise. Then he seemed to take stock of your position. Lightly pinned, flushed, one hand under his body, the other held captive in his, your nightshirt hiked up, revealing the soft curve of your stomach and the simple underwear you normally wore to bed at night. It was probably quite the sight and despite the embarrassment that made you want to sink into the mattress and disappear, you could see that it definitely had a strong effect on him. 

His expression changed in a flash, eyes lidding and eye lights going slightly hazy with desire. He shifted, moving over you entirely and capturing your other hand to bring it up and pin it with the other above your head. Looming over you, he slid one knee up between your legs to tease you as he leaned in close, bringing his mouth next to your ear. You shivered in anticipation at his hot breath against your cheek, and you didn’t need to look to know that there was a deep red glow beneath the shorts he wore as his magic gathered in response to your arousal. 

“WELL THEN, PET, I SUPPOSE I SHALL HAVE TO RAVISH YOU UNTIL YOU ARE TOO EXHAUSTED TO GET UP.” He rumbled, his voice going low, resonating throughout your entire body and raising goosebumps all over. His free hand slid up under your shirt, grazing over sensitive skin and pulling a breathy moan from between your lips. “THEN MAYBE YOU’LL BE OBEDIENT, PERHAPS?”

You had the feeling you were going to enjoy your day off.


	37. Fontfest Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well... it was SUPPOSED to be a drabble... then I got inspired? XD
> 
> So here, take this 2.5 k monster. I did have to cut it off though or I would have gone on forever. lol

It had been a tiring day for all of them. Even the Great Papyrus could feel the tug of exhaustion on his bones as they finally arrived home, the click of the front door closing behind them a welcome sound in the quiet house, shutting out the world and its bustle. 

Sans wasted no time kicking off his shoes haphazardly and tossing his jacket at the nearby coat rack. The worn sneakers thumped onto the linoleum of the entryway in disarray and the coat missed by a long shot. 

“welp. after that mess of a day i say we chill on the couch for a bit. how’s about a movie?” he suggested as he disappeared into the living room.

Papyrus carefully removed his boots and put them where they belonged on the shoe rack, then hung up his jacket next to Gaster’s before shooting an exasperated look in Sans’ direction. 

“YOU’RE THE PARENTAL FIGURE HERE. CAN’T YOU GET HIM TO HANG UP HIS COAT?” Papyrus complained to Gaster as he began to gather up Sans’ discarded belongings.

Amusement glinted in Gaster’s violet eye lights, his mouth quirking up fractionally into something like a smile as he watched Papyrus fuss. 

“Well. I would Papyrus, but it seems you’re going to have it taken care of before he can get back here.” 

Lining up Sans’ shoes just so on the shoe rack, blue jacket draped over one arm, Papyrus gave an irritated huff.

“HOW’D HE GET TO BE SUCH A LAZYBONES ANYWAY?” He grumbled as he brushed off Sans’ coat and hung it besides the others. “HE CERTAINLY DIDN’T GET IT FROM YOU.”

“Well, I’d say he acquitted himself well today, wouldn’t you?” Gaster responded, his tone even and measured. Papyrus could still see the humor in his eyes, however. Why Gaster thought Sans’ antics were amusing were beyond him. 

“YES, I GUESS HE DID.” Papyrus admitted grudgingly. 

After a full day of exams and classes, Papyrus had arrived at the lab to find everyone fussing and running around about something or other that was way above his understanding. He had been assured that whatever was going on it wasn’t TERRIBLY dangerous, but it was certainly enough of an emergency to have the whole staff moving with urgency. It had been a surprise to See Sans on the other side of the glass, Spine straight, giving direction to the other lab members with confidence and moving much more quickly than Papyrus had ever seen him. It had been quite impressive.

“I think Sans’ idea of relaxing for the evening is a good one, actually. What do you think?” Gaster asked, smiling more openly now.

Seeing the lines of exhaustion on the older skeleton’s face, Papryus finally relented, putting on an enthusiastic grin.

“WELL THEN, I SHALL GO AND GET THE SNACKS!” Papyrus declared, charging off to the kitchen, barely hearing Gaster’s soft chuckle behind him.

It wasn’t long before they were all piled onto the couch. Gaster took the arm, and Papyrus scooted right up next to him with the bowl of popcorn in his hands and Gaster’s arm draped over his shoulders. Sans had come shuffling down the stairs with an armful of warm blankets and, with some further fidgeting and fussing, Sans took a spot on Papyrus’ other side, the blanket draped over all three of them as they settled in to watch the movie. 

It was some random sci-fi space drama, and only held Papyrus’ attention loosely at best… Something about a lazy space admiral who was secretly a tactical genius and his encounters with the leader of the opposing space fleet, a golden haired, blue-blooded prodigy who was secretly trying to overturn the status quo in his own government’s leadership. It had lots of dialogue and intrigue and wibbly wobbly science-ey stuff that made Papyrus’ eyes start to droop during the slow parts.

It was exactly the kind of thing Sans liked. 

At least the space battles were exciting. Papyrus was also quite comfortable, if the truth were to be told. A relaxing warmth radiated from Gaster where Papyrus leaned into him, his chest rising and falling with each breath in a soothing rhythm, one arm still resting across Papyrus’ shoulders. While Gaster was a good deal better at containing his energy than Papyrus was, he still could never sit completely still, and his fingers traced random patterns into Papyrus’ upper arm as they watched the movie. He had a distant, half distracted look in his eyes, lost in thought, not paying full attention to the movie either. On his other side, Sans was a small, pleasant weight, and Papyrus imagined he could feel the slow, steady beat of his brother’s soul. Papyrus really did enjoy spending time with the both of them like this on occasion.

About halfway through the movie Papyrus reached into the bowl of popcorn, only to come up empty. Blinking, he looked down at the empty bowl, where a few unpopped pieces of corn skittered around mockingly, then glanced to the left at Sans, who was avidly watching the movie, the portion of the blanket wrapped around him littered with bits of popcorn. 

“SANS, YOU ATE ALL THE POPCORN!” Papyrus accused, frowning. 

“hm? wha…?” Sans looked at Papyrus, puzzled, then down at the empty popcorn bowl. His eye sockets widened as he realized what he had done, then he gave Papyrus a guilty look. “oh. uh. my bad…” 

Then, suddenly, his face lit up in a grin. Papyrus knew that grin… Oh stars, no…

“SANS…” Papyrus tried to warn. He was too late.

“really, bro. i didn’t have the kernel of an idea i was eating so fast.”

There was a soft snort from behind Papyrus.

“Come now, Sans. Don’t torment your brother with your corny jokes.” Gaster quipped, his hand trying to cover his grin.

Betrayal! Papyrus turned to shoot an accusing look at Gaster.

“DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM. IT’S NOT FAIR THAT HE’S HOGGED ALL THE POPCORN.” Papyrus scolded.

“well,” Sans said, his tone becoming cheeky as he changed the subject, “it’s not fair that you’re hoggin’ G all to yourself either.”

Papyrus turned back to give his brother a piece of his mind, but found him gone. He had ducked under the blankets and was now burrowing across Papyrus’ legs. He gave an indignant squawk as Sans nearly knocked the popcorn bowl out of his lap. Only Gaster’s quick reaction saved it as he caught it neatly in his free hand and then set it on the small table at the end of the couch. then, Sans’ head popped out from under the blankets in Gaster’s lap.

“there. now you could say i’m perfectly COMFORTER-able.” He said, grinning up at Gaster and giving a wink. 

“OH MY GOD” Papyrus complained

“Sans, you’re going to give poor Papyrus an aneurism at this rate.” Gaster admonished, only half serious. “We really should settle down and watch the movie.” 

“what? are you saying this isn’t comfortable?” Sans asked. The joking tone was still there, but Papyrus could see the way his eye lights flicked between him and Gaster. He didn’t want to move.

Gaster turned to Papyrus.

“What do you think, Papyrus. Should we let him stay where he is?” Gaster asked him.

There was a bit of a pause, and Papyrus could feel both Gaster and Sans’ eyes on him as they waited for his word. 

“ALL RIGHT. BUT YOU REALLY SHOULD BEHAVE FOR THE REST OF THE MOVIE SANS.” 

“thanks. you’re the best, bro.” Sans grinned at him.

“NYEH HEH HEH. OF COURSE I AM.”

They returned their attention to the TV, Sans draped across both of their laps, Gaster idly running his hand across Sans’ skull. Pulling the end of the blanket from where Sans had dropped it up over his shoulder, Papyrus leaned back into Gaster’s side with a contented sigh. Absent-mindedly he ran his hand up and down Sans’ bare leg in his lap, unconsciously moving in time with Gaster’s gentle caresses against his upper arm.

Just as the movie was coming to it’s climax, Papyrus was pulled out of his immersion by a soft, annoying sound.

Was that… was Sans SNORING!? 

Papyrus’ eyes flicked to Sans, then he glanced up at Gaster. Once more lost in his thoughts, the older skeleton had failed to notice that Sans had fallen asleep in his lap. 

How rude! And he had been the one who wanted to watch this movie!

Well Papyrus would solve that problem!

Gripping Sans’ leg under the blanket, Papyrus gave it a little shake.

No response. 

Drat. Sans was such a deep sleeper. It was absolutely ridiculous. This called for extreme measures!

Fully intending on tweaking Sans’ coccyx through his shorts, Papyrus Slid his hand up under the extra long shirt his brother sometimes wore to bed. 

There were no shorts. 

There. were. no. shorts.

Papyrus flushed. Sans wasn’t wearing anything under his nightshirt! 

That almost stopped him. He almost moved his hand back to where it had been. Best to let sleeping skeletons lie, right?

However, the memory of each of Sans’ small infractions over the course of the evening emboldened him. Why should he have to tolerate Sans’ insufferable ways? He only paused for a second before his hand continued it’s slow trip up Sans’ femur.

Sans gave a soft groan and shifted slightly in his sleep. Papyrus froze for a moment, then, when Sans STILL didn’t wake up, he ran his hand up over his brother’s hip joint, feeling the smooth dip and curve of the bone, tracing around to the small arc of his tailbone. 

Taking it between his fingers, he gave it a good solid pinch. 

What he expected was for Sans to jolt awake, maybe even for him to become irritated at Papyrus’ prank, though there wasn’t much that could phase the small skeleton. 

What he DIDN’T expect was for Sans to give a low, shuddering moan. The kind of moan that went right to Papyrus’ pelvis, heating his bones and making his soul race. 

O-oh stars. 

A squeeze at his shoulder made him look up. Gaster was staring at him. Of course he had noticed. Papyrus could only imagine what he must look like, caught like a small child with his hand in the cookie jar. A very inappropriate cookie jar. A cookie jar that was his brother’s pelvis. Oh stars… This had been a bad idea. He really shouldn’t have…

“Keep Going.” Gaster said, keeping his voice low.

Wait. What?

Then he saw the faint violet flush across Gaster’s cheeks, and the intense hunger glittering in his eye lights. He was… enjoying this?

Swallowing, Papyrus nodded, feeling his face grow even warmer. He resumed his movements with his hand, stroking and teasing at Sans’ tailbone, feeling it slowly heat as his brother’s magic responded to the stimulation. 

Sans squirmed and grunted, turning while half asleep so that he was facing the other way, toward Gaster and the back of the couch, before burrowing in and sighing with contentment. Papyrus’ soul nearly stopped, and he wa very aware of the warmth radiating from his brother’s pelvis, no doubt flush with magic by now. The static of it danced across the bone of Papyrus’ hand just by being so close. His soul began to flutter with a mixture of embarrassment and anticipation. 

Should he stop? Gaster HAD told him to keep going…

His face lit a bright orange, Papyrus once more reached out. This time his fingers met the curve of Sans’ ishium, and he traced a line along the bone until he reached brother’s pubic symphysis. 

Papyrus paused again, his fingers hovering nervously. It was certainly very arousing, getting this kind of reaction out of Sans… knowing Gaster was watching them… But should he really continue? The decision was taken out of his hands though (or brought into them, more appropriately), as Sans gave a slurred mumble, his hips jerking in his sleep. Without thinking, Papyrus closed his hand over the delicate cartilage that rested between the bone there and rubbed, instinctively providing the friction Sans’ body sought. 

A spark of aroused magic and a soft gasp from Sans is all the warning Papyrus got. He pulled back just in time to feel his brother’s magic form, the rigid shaft of his cock brushing softly against Papyrus palm.

Papyrus squeaked in surprise, then looked back up at Gaster inquiringly.

“That’s it. Good boy.” Gaster purred 

Papyrus’ soul soared at the praise, and he leaned in as Gaster bent down to reward him with a deep kiss, their tongues twining together as he readily opened himself to the older skeleton. He whined into Gaster’s mouth, savoring the taste of the magic exploring him. His body trembled and he yearned for more as Gaster pulled him closer and delved deeper into him. Papyrus’ fingers closed around Sans’ cock under the blanket, forgetting for a moment who it belonged to as he began to pump it in langorous strokes. 

“mmm… ooOOHH geeez… holy shit, guys.” 

Papyrus gasped as Gaster broke away and they both looked down. Sans stared back up at them, the twin lights of his eyes hazed with desire, his erection twitching in Papyrus’ grasp.

“Oh. Good morning, Sans.” Gaster hummed, a smug grin on his face “You fell asleep during the movie, so your brother thought it would be a good idea to wake you. We might have gotten a bit carried away though…” 

“heh. uh… thanks, Pap. what a hell of a way to wake up—oh shit~” Sans winced, breathing in sharply as Papyrus gave him another gentle squeeze. Then he shifted his gaze to Gaster, his eye lights smoldering, “and don’t you sound all detached, G. i can feel exactly how affected you are right… here.” 

There was the soft sound of fabric rustling as Sans shifted again under the blanket. Whatever he was doing under there, it caused Gaster to lean his head back against the couch and close his eyes, swearing softly. The blanket came loose, dropping down off of Gaster’s shoulders, uncovering Sans’ torso, and Papyrus finally caught sight of what was happening. 

His brother had pulled down the hem of Gaster’s sleep shorts to reveal just how aroused the older skeleton had become while watching them. The magic appendage Gaster had formed squirmed and twitched in Sans grip, thick at the base and tapering into a narrow end that leaked magic freely. Sans had captured it and was lazily running his hand up and down it, the desire apparent on his face as he looked down at it. 

Papyrus was also enraptured, watching Sans toy with the wriggling violet magic, not even realizing that his own magic had coalesced, making his pants feel almost unbearably tight. 

“what did you stop for, bro? enjoying the show?” Keeping his eyes locked on Payrus’, Sans leaned down and gave the tip of Gaster’s cock a playful lick, lapping up the magic fluid there with nearly as much relish as when he was savoring the last drop of ketchup in the bottle. It responded by curling towards, then around Sans’ tongue, the two dancing in lewd mimicry of a kiss. 

Papyrus swallowed again.

He wasn’t sure what, exactly he had gotten himself into, but somehow he imagined that he wasn’t going to mind the consequences of his actions.


	38. Drabble Challenge - Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I entered a writer’s challenge with a couple of other writers, and this is what I came up with. 
> 
> Rules were pretty simple: at least 500 words and fits the above theme. 
> 
> Somehow I ended up with 2,800 words… I don’t know if it’s possible for me to EVER keep any idea that grabs me short.
> 
> Also **WARNINGS HERE FOR CHARACTER DEATH, VIOLENCE, ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP, AND DARK THEMES**. If those things aren’t good for you you may wanna pass.
> 
> I apologize for the lack of edits the challenge had a 24 hour deadline so it was p much write it and post it, lol.

The Human kicked the snow off of their boots as they reached the top step of the small, run down house. Shivering, they pulled their jacket tighter around them as they grunted with resentment. 

This was the last place they wanted to be, where they would be reminded how things went to shit, despite their best efforts. 

But it had to be done. They had heard a disturbing rumor the other day at Grillby’s and wanted… no, NEEDED to check it out. Of course there was no way it could be true.

They knocked. 

A long silence passed. They stood in the frigid cold, shifting from one foot to another in an effort to get warm and trying not to think of the ramifications of the rumor they had heard. 

The click of the lock was unnaturally loud, making them jump with a small gasp, which they almost choked on with the effort to cut it short. They couldn’t show any weakness here. It was important to convey who, exactly, was in charge. 

Through the crack in the door a twin pair of pale white lights appeared in the dark, floating there eerily for a few moments before the skeleton monster they belonged to flicked the hall light on. Light flooded the space behind him, spilling out onto the porch around his silhouette and no doubt revealing the Human waiting there.

“hello, may i help—” The skeleton monster froze when he saw them, his eye lights shrinking to pinpricks. To the Human’s satisfaction they could see his breathing picked up. It was a bit odd to think of a skeleton breathing but nonetheless it told them plenty. No matter how he tried to hide it he was afraid.

“Hello, Sans.” They said, giving him a casual smile.

“why are you here?” Sans asked, guarded as he looked the Human up and down. “i thought we called it quits.” 

“That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t check in now and then. After all, you did say ‘no hard feelings’, right?” The Human felt a surge of satisfaction when Sans flinched, his expression changing to one of guilt. “Unless… you didn’t mean it? I know we’ve had some rough times but…”

“no. no, that’s not it.” Sans fumbled, his lowered his eyes, looking everywhere but at the human in front of him. “it’s just… not a good time…”

“Not a good time? Why, Sans, you know you don’t have any other friends.” Another flinch. “And since the incident with your brother… it’s not like there would be anyone else here to keep you busy.” 

The comment about his brother had done it. Sans was now looking at them with a wide eyed expression of devastation and loss, tears beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes. See? With that reaction there was no way what they had heard was true. 

“i…” Sans wrapped his arms around himself, looking behind him fretfully.

“Come on, Sans. After all, I was good to you wasn’t I? Let me come in and we can talk about old times.”

“really, it isn’t a—”

The Human rolled their eyes. Sans could be stubborn at times. Well, its not like he could really stop them from coming in. They were human and he was a monster, any resistance he could put up would be a minor inconvenience in the long run.

They took a step forward, ready to push through the door when…

“SANS? WHO IS THAT AT THE DOOR?” Called a voice from the back of the house, near the kitchen. 

Sans turned to the voice, so he missed seeing the Human falter and turn pale. There was just no fucking way…

“it’s an old… friend…” The last word was said softly, reluctantly.

Another skeletal face poked out from a door down the hall, it’s wide eyes gazed at them with curiosity, a smudge of spagetti sauce smeared on one cheekbone. 

“OH! IT’S A PITY WE ALREADY HAD PLANS TONIGHT OR I’D INSIST ON ASKING THEM IN!” He said, stepping out into the hall and wiping his bony hands on a dish towel hanging at his waist. He walked down the hall till he stood right behind Sans and peered out at the Human. “OH! I REMEMBER YOU! ARE YOU QUITE ALRIGHT, THOUGH, HUMAN? YOU SEEM PALER THAN MOST OTHER HUMANS ARE…” 

The human straightened, ignoring the slight chill that ran up their spine. 

“Yes. I’m fine. How are you Papyrus?” 

“NEVER BEEN BETTER. HAD A BIT OF A HEADACHE A WHILE BACK BUT THAT FIXED ITSELF UP IN A JIFFY AND NOW I’M AS SHIP-SHAPE AS I EVER WAS!” 

The human squinted at Papyrus, trying to determine if the headache comment was some kind of jab… This was a problem. After considering for a moment, they decided now was the best time to retreat and figure out what to do next.

“That’s good to hear!” They said brightly, putting their best smile forward. It’s not like Papyrus doubted anyone anyways, but it was still good to keep up appearances. “Well, if you two are busy I guess I should be on my way.”

“OH! ONE MOMENT!” Papyrus called as they were turning to go “IT IS NOT QUITE… SAFE TO BE OUT THIS LATE. LET ME WALK YOU TO THE TRAIN STATION AT LEAST.”

There was a moment of hesitation. The human had many reasons they could use to decline Papyrus’ offer, but…

This might be a good opportunity to resolve the situation.

“Pap, i really don’t think you should go.”

“OH PISH-POSH SANS. I’M A GROWN SKELETON AND IT’S ONLY RIGHT FOR A GOOD HOST TO SHOW THEIR GUESTS OFF AND ENSURE THEY ARE PROPERLY TAKEN CARE OF.” 

Sans’ nervous eye lights flicked from Papyrus to the Human, who gave him a knowing smile. 

“maybe i should go with you then?”

“DON’T THINK OF IT SANS! I NEED SOMEONE TO WATCH THE WATER. THE LAST TIME I LEFT IT ALONE ON THE STOVE IT RAN OFF SOMEWHERE AND THE NOODLES DRIED OUT AND BURNED.”

Sans gave a small snort as the ghost of a smile flitted across his face.

“sure bro, WATER-ver you say.”

“STARZ SANS THAT WASN’T EVEN A GOOD ONE, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?”

The Human watched this banter, a swell of resentment building up within them. This. This was the one thing they could never break. And those idiotic PUNS… Sure Papyrus said he hated them too, but the difference between him and the human is where Papyrus was simply engaging in sibling banter, THEY actually did hate every stupid joke that came out of Sans’ mouth. 

“Sure! I would love it if you would.” They spoke up, eager to get things moving. Let Sans sit on pins and needles for a while. It would be way more entertaining than he had been the last few months, before the Human had broken up with him in frustration and boredom. Who knew monsters were such fragile creatures.

And anyways, it’s not like Sans knew. Suspected, maybe, but he didn’t KNOW.

It took no more than a few moments for Papyrus to get ready, after which he dramatically walked out the front door, down the steps and bowed to the human with a large grin. 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, HERE TO ESCORT YOU TO YOUR DESTINATION.”

“Um, Thanks…”

They walked toward the station at a leisurely pace, Papyrus chattering the entire time, so full of energy that warmth seemed to radiate from him even in the current cold temperatures. The human barely heard a word, their mind feverishly chewing over the impossibility of finding the rumor true. Taking their hand out of their pocket, they flexed it— open, then closed, then open again. That had been real, right? It had FELT real.

“ARE YOU OKAY, HUMAN?”

“Huh?” They looked up at the skeleton, blinking in surprise.

“YOU SEEM… DISTRACTED.” 

“Sorry, It’s been a long day” A trickle of sweat trailed down the back of their neck “Do you feel warm all of a sudden?”

“ME? NO, THIS IS ACTUALLY QUITE COOL COMPARED TO WHERE I’M FROM.”

That was odd, Sans had always mentioned that they came from Snowdin in the underground, and described on a number of occassions how frigid it could get. Sure it was early winter and the temperatures were low, but nothing like what Sans had described.

Well, Papyrus was a bit of an oddball to begin with. Sometimes they wondered if he said things just to get attention sometimes, it seemed like something he would do. After all, he had hogged plenty of attention from Sans back when they had been dating. An infuriating amount, really. 

“Hey, is it okay if we stop by somewhere real quick? I need to pick something up.”

“SURE HUMAN, I DON’T MIND.”

The alleyway was located behind a dive of a restaraunt The human used to work at. Shadows cast by the headlights of passing cars made the shadows dance across the walls and the decaying smell of food way past its prime seeped from the garbage cans by the rear door of the restaraunt. The comforting white noise of the street receded, a suffocating silence taking its place, heavy with unspoken grievances. 

“OH I RECALL THIS PLACE. WE HAVE BEEN HERE BEFORE, HAVEN’T WE?” Papyrus gazed around himself curiously, oblivious that they were alone and out of the sight of prying eyes. 

“Yes. I used to work here.” There it was, by the door. There had been a rash of robberies where the perpetrator had forced their way in through the back door of various businesses. In response, the management, being the ever generous cheapasses they were, had insisted a baseball bat be kept outside the rear door for the protection of any employees unfortunate enough to get trash duty after hours. The Human lifted it, feeling the well worn grip settle comfortably into their hand. “Do you remember our discussion from last time?”

“I AM NOT SURE WHAT YOU ARE REFERRING TO, HUMAN.”

Despite his oblivious nature, it was amazing how sharp Papyrus could be about certain things. Like how his brother had become even more subdued and cowed after starting to date them, despite their every effort to “make nice” with Sans’ only family. Bones didn’t bruise, and they were always careful of Sans’ low hp, but they had missed something, some small detail… a chip on his humerous, perhaps? or some strain in his joint? Who knew? Maybe Sans just poured his heart out to Papyrus one night in some sickeningly sappy moment of sibling bonding.

Regardless, Papyrus had come and confronted the Human at their job, and, in a display of unprecedented firmness, had nicely told them to take a hike, saying that if they left Sans alone, he would not report them to the police.

Yes. Papyrus was not oblivious. He knew way too fucking much.

And that’s why the human didn’t believe him.

Without warning, the Human let out a roar of anger and hate, hefting the bat in both hands, pivoting on one foot and swinging with all their might, aiming right at Papyrus’ head. 

The funny thing was, that hitting a skeleton with a baseball bat was nothing like hitting a more fleshy target. Rather than a dull thud, there was a loud, cracking snap that reverberated through the wood of the bat, traveling painfully up the arms and into the shoulders. 

And that’s what the Human expected. They expected to feel that familiar pain, followed by seeing the a portion of the right side of the skeleton’s skull shatter in fragments of bone and marrow, laying him flat on the ground in a bony heap. They expected him to be stunned, helpless from the blow he never knew was coming, and about to be beaten into dust by the human that was dating his older brother. 

It’s what they expected because it was what had happened before. 

It had been exhilirating, that feeling of triumph, standing in the alley, covered in monster dust and fully aware that they had finally removed Papyrus, the one thorn in their side. 

And of course Sans would be devastated, but they would be there to comfort him, to speak soft words of encouragement to build him up… Only to cruelly break him down again. After all, it was so entertaining. 

But Sans hadn’t been entertaining. He had only shut himself in his room and refused to come out, until finally the Human had called it off in frustration and boredom, fully expecting Sans to fall down and dust before long. Good riddance. 

What they didn’t expect was to find out on a visit to Grillby’s that, after a long vacation, Papyrus was back in town! That on investigating, they would find Papyrus alive and well and cooking his usual stomach-turning, tongue-numbing spaghetti.

Just like they didn’t expect the solid oak bat in their hand to be caught neatly in one gloved hand. 

The Human stared dumbly at the bat, Papyrus’ hand wrapped around the barrel. There wasn’t any sign of damage. Papyrus hadn’t even winced, and was now staring evenly at the Human, a orange glow burning in his sockets. 

“WELL I THINK THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR.” He said primly, his eyes cold and sharp. Eyes that were nothing like the eyes of the Papyrus he knew.

“What-what the hell are you!?” The Human gasped, backing away a step. They were brought up short by their grip on the bat. The rational part of their mind screamed at them to let go, let the fucking thing go… but they were frozen by fear.

“WELL, HELL IS A PART OF IT I SUPPOSE.” Papyrus mused, looking thoughtful. “REGARDLESS, I AM MERELY HERE TO ASSIST MY CLIENT.”

“Your… client.” 

The smile on Papyrus’ face quirked up in amusement… Were his teeth suddenly sharper? They weren’t sure, they couldn’t look away from that burning, piercing gaze… the orange eye lights drifting toward a more fiery color. 

“YES. YOU KNOW… SANS. WE MADE AN AGREEMENT OF AN… INFERNAL NATURE…”

“Infernal…” The Human squeaked, realisation dawning on them “Y-you mean you’re a…” 

“A DEMON. I GUESS YOU COULD SAY I AM NOW THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS…” He grinned cruelly, and yes, his teeth were definitely sharp now, and there was a jagged scar across one eye. 

The Human felt a wet warmth spread from the crotch of their pants. What the fuck? What. The. FUCK?

Their mind scrambled, skittering to and fro in fear and desperation. This was more than they could handle. This asshole was dangerouse and if Sans knew…

“I-I’ll tell Sans what you really are!” The Human yelped

Crimson eyes glittered down at them.

“HE ALREADY KNOWS. WHETHER HE ADMITS IT TO HIMSELF OR NOT, HE KNOWS DEEP DOWN, JUST LIKE HE KNOWS YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DUSTED HIS REAL BROTHER.” 

“W-why do you even have to do anything to me!? You’re a demon, it’s not like you care about hi—”

The air in their lungs whooshed out painfully as Papyrus slammed the Human against the alley wall, one hand around their neck. Their head cracked painfully against the brick, and explosions of sparkling white lights burst in front of their eyes. The grip around their neck tightened, fingertips that were sharper than they should be digging into soft, all-too-vulnerable skin. Warm blood dribbled down their neck as they struggled to breathe.

“YOU… HUMAN… HAVE NO RIGHT TO BARGAIN HERE!” Papyrus hissed, the burning lights of his eyes inches from the Human’s face. “AND ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO PRESUME I DO NOT CARE.”

They flailed, fighting against the inhuman grip the demon had on them, wheezing to suck in air, piss running down their leg and blood dripping down their neck.

“W-why…” Was all they could get out. 

“I, TOO, HAVE A BROTHER. HE SAID SOMETHING INTERESTING ONCE. THAT EVIL IS NOT A LACK OF LOVE. IT IS A LACK OF RESTRAINT. YOUR MISTAKE, HUMAN, IS THAT YOU HURT SOMEONE I HAVE COME TO CARE FOR DEEPLY, AND UNLIKE HIS FOOL BROTHER, I DO NOT HAVE THE RESTRAINT NOT TO KILL YOU FOR IT. AND I WILL KILL YOU HUMAN, AFTER YOU HAVE FELT PAIN AND SUFFERING FOR EVERY WRONG YOU HAVE PUT HIM THROUGH. AND I WILL ENJOY. EVERY. MOMENT.” 

Heat and magic radiated off of him in suffocating waves, the light of the demon’s magic casting shadows in relief behind him. And finally, on catching shape of the demon’s shadow, a shape so inhuman and hideous, wings and horns and an unearthly form the mind could not fully perceive, that the Human’s fear finally found a voice.

Their own terrified screams were the last thing they ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Sanspar, being the wonderful sweetheart they are, created a comic based on the chapter one drabble, you can find it [HERE](https://purrfecktlysinful.tumblr.com/post/147958505934/sanspar-for-purrfecktlysinful-uwo-i).
> 
> sinisor made a lovely fanart of the chapter 4 kinktober drabble, [HERE.](https://purrfecktlysinful.tumblr.com/post/151474833339/sinisor-be-quiet-unless-you-want-someone-to)


End file.
